The Symbol
by LMXB
Summary: SG1 find themselves drawn to the Pegasus Galaxy as they try to find the true meaning of the mysterious symbol. Sequel to Beginnings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N:** This is set sometime after The Lost Tribe and a few weeks after Beginnings left off.

**A/N: **A huge thank you to Bailey1ak for all your help with this story.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" McKay complained as he stood with the rest of team and Woolsey in the Control room.

"We've been through this." Sheppard pointed out.

"And you didn't come up with any good reasons for why my research should be interrupted."

"Yes I did." John argued.

"Regardless of your previous conversations I think you'll find that as leader of the expedition my asking is good enough reason." Woolsey pointed out.

"This isn't a dictatorship." McKay argued.

"Not what Zelenka says." John interjected.

"What exactly does Zelenka say?" Rodney asked, turning to face John.

"Just that he can now relate to the inmates of Mavrino."

"He is comparing my leadership to that of a Russian sharashka?" McKay asked indigently.

"Don't remember him using the term leadership." John said as Teyla asked.

"What is a sharashka?"

"They were top secret research and development laboratories in Russia during the cold war where the workers were all prisoners." John said.

"There is a very good book written called the First Circle, which I can lend to you if you like." Woolsey offered causing Ronon to whisper dryly to Teyla.

"Glad you asked?"

Before Teyla could answer Caldwell's voice came over the radio.

"Atlantis, this is Caldwell."

"Go ahead Colonel." Woolsey said.

"Are you ready for the delivery?"

"We are."

"Beaming them down now." Caldwell stated before the familiar glow of the Asgard beaming technology lit the space in front of Sheppard's team and Woolsey.

"Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson." Woolsey greeted as the light faded before, with a slightly less warm voice, adding, "Vala."

"Woolsey." Cameron responded for the group. "It's nice to be back."

"Dr Jackson, with the number of visits you are gracing us with people might suspect you are trying for a permanent move out here." Woolsey added.

"This trip wasn't actually my choice." Daniel smiled. "Not that I'm complaining about having another chance to look round."

"A shame you didn't make it out here before Rodney broke the ZPM." John said. "Now you'll have to take the slow boat back."

"How exactly did you manage to destroy a ZPM?" Cameron asked the physicist.

"I did not destroy it, I just drained it." McKay huffed.

"Ok, how did you drain it?" Cam rephrased the question. "And why didn't you stop the flow?"

"You think I didn't try?" Rodney asked.

"Well, ZPMs have a fair amount of energy and that, I would imagine, drains quite slowly, giving people time to stop the drain." Cam said. "Unless of course it was a recklessly dangerous experiment, in which case the question is why'd you try?"

"Look, it was a vital experiment and had it worked, the Wraith would be a thing of the past. It had a high chance of success."

"Not what Sam said." Cam threw in.

"Perhaps we should go straight to the briefing room and discuss your reason for being here?" Woolsey interrupted, not wanting to hear McKay's version of events again. Cameron, having had enough of goading McKay, was going to agree when Vala suddenly hijacked the conversation saying.

"Before we do, I think that it is important that we clear the air." Her words caused Daniel to cringe and Cam to roll his eyes.

"Clear the air?" Woolsey asked confused.

"Over what happened on Earth." Vala explained. As she did so the interest of Sheppard's team suddenly rose.

"Earth?" Woolsey questioned growing evermore confused.

"Yes, when you made that highly inappropriate offer." Vala said, her face not showing any emotion.

"Inappropriate offer?" John asked, now fully engaged with the conversation. His question causing Vala to smile, loving the fact she now had a captive audience.

"When I was being assessed to see if I could stay on Earth he said that I could only stay if I agreed to sl-"

"Vala." Daniel cut her off. "I thought we had talked about this?"

"We haven't." McKay pointed out, as curious as Sheppard to see where the conversation was going.

Vala turned to McKay and was about to continue when the gate burst into life. Immediately forgetting the conversation John strode over to Chuck and asked.

"Who's off world?"

"SGA2 and SGA4." Chuck responded. "Neither are due back, but I'm getting an IDC….It's SGA4. I have activated the radio Sir." Nodding Sheppard ordered the marines stand by before he asked over the radio.

"Something wrong Captain?"

"We are under attack from the Wraith. We are coming in hot and we have injured."

"Understood." Sheppard replied as Chuck radioed the infirmary. A few metres away McKay muttered.

"Can her luck get any worse?"

"Whose luck?" Cam asked, getting a bad feeling about the word, 'her'.

"Jennifer's." Rodney replied.

"She's on the mission?" Cam asked as an injured soldier crossed the event horizon dragging an unconscious team mate. McKay did not have time to answer the question before an energy blast came through the event horizon, impacting on a far wall. As everyone took cover John radioed.

"Speed would be good captain."

"Doing our best." The leader of SGA4 radioed back as another blast came through the gate, shortly followed by a flying airman who immediately rolled off to the side, clutching his arm. Seconds later the control room heard the Captain shout.

"Keller get through the gate now. I have this." His words causing everyone to look at the event horizon in anticipation. For a moment nothing happened, then they heard the Captain exclaim. "Crap." A second before Jennifer fell through the gate and landed unconscious on the floor. With the Wraith blasts still peppering the control room no one could go and help.

Seconds later the Captain dived through the gate landing on top of Jennifer.

"Shield." Sheppard ordered, although Chuck was already activating it.

The moment it was in place the infirmary staff swarmed to the injured as Cam watched. Hating feeling so helpless he approached the Captain who had waved off medical attention.

"What the hell happened?"

"Wraith attack." He said as his men were loaded onto gurneys and wheeled off. Noticing Cam was looking at Jennifer, who still lay unconscious on the floor with a doctor hovering over her, the Captain said. "It's ok, it was just a Wraith stunner."

As the doctor stood and looked straight into Cam's sceptical and concerned eyes he explained. "It is fairly routine round here. She is not in any danger, I've called for another gurney."

"No need." Cam said, swooping down and picking Jennifer up. "I'll take her." With her cradled in his arms he left the gate room as everyone else watched on perplexed.

"I hope this is not an omen for the rest of your visit." Woolsey said to Daniel.

"I'm sure it's not." Daniel smiled.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Vala beamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, next chapter up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

As Jennifer started to stir she was sure she could hear a familiar, yet out of place, voice. Opening her eyes and blinking a few times to try to focus she finally identified the owner if the voice.

"Cam?" She asked confused, wondering where exactly she was.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, giving a warm smile.

"Yeah." Jennifer said, although she sounded unsure.

"It's ok. You're not hallucinating, he's really here." John said, guessing at the cause of her confusion.

"Unless she's hallucinating all of us." McKay pointed out, bringing a confused frown back to Jennifer's face.

"Not helpful McKay." John chastised.

"But true. I mean it is quite possible she is hallucinating all of us and in the hallucination we'd probably all act in character, meaning I would point this out, which actually reinforces my comment." McKay explained before looking at SG1 and adding. "Of course why she would hallucinate them I have no idea. Unless they are the bit part red shirts of the hallucination."

"Red shirts?" Vala asked confused.

"In Star Trek The Original Series, every episode there would be a crew man wearing a red shirt who would die." Rodney said.

"And you chose your leadership colours to be red?" Vala asked.

"Star Trek is a TV series. And in the later series the command staff wore red." Daniel explained.

"So the uniform colours were chosen based on a TV show?" Vala queried.

"No, it was just a coincidence." John said, before adding. "Probably. Either way why would the doc hallucinate them as red shirt characters? Even if she were to do that wouldn't they being wearing red in the hallucination?"

"Well if they are not in the hallucination to die I have no idea why she'd imagine them." Rodney said.

"Did you not once hallucinate Colonel Carter?" Teyla asked before Ronon added.

"Naked." The word causing Daniel to turn to McKay and look at him in disgust.

"But Sam and I have history." McKay argued whilst Cam and Jennifer locked eyes and shared smiles. Their brief moment was interrupted by John asking.

"You ok there doc?"

"Huh? What? Yeah." Jennifer responded, slightly flustered.

"You sure? You seem a little out of it." John pointed out.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"In a nutshell, you were hit by a Wraith stunner and fell through the gate." McKay summarised.

"Is everyone ok?" Jennifer asked as the memories came flooding back.

"Yeah, they are all being patched up now, but the prognosis is good." John assured her.

"Then why are you all in the infirmary?" She asked, convinced she was missing something. "And why are you in this Galaxy?" The last comment directed at Cam.

"That's simple." Vala said. "Cam brought you here, except he didn't know the way so Colonel Sheppard had to show him. Then Dr McKay followed because, actually I have no idea why he followed." Suddenly turning to McKay she demanded. "Why are you here?" However, she gave him no chance to answer before turning back to Jennifer and continuing. "Anyway that left us with Mr Woolsey and well, I didn't want a repeat of our last meeting so decided it would be safer to check if you were ok and of course Daniel wanted to come with me. Except he couldn't remember where exactly the infirmary was so Teyla kindly offered to show us. And then Mr Broody over there," she paused and looked at Ronon, "didn't want to be left with Woolsey so he followed. As for why we are in Pegasus, we are on a mission."

"Don't worry." Cam said smiling at Jennifer. "That made no sense to us either."

"Well it should have." Vala argued. "I can't help it if your male brain can't cope with complex details." To which Cam rolled his eyes before looking at Jennifer and asking.

"Seriously though you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer said. "What did Vala mean by you 'brought me here'?"

"Colonel 'desperate to prove himself alpha male', carried you from the gateroom." McKay answered on Cam's behalf.

"They had run out of gurneys in the gateroom and rather than having them bring one up I brought you down here." Cam explained as Rodney smugly waited for Jennifer to shout at Cam. Instead she replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said locking gazes with her once again. "But you sure you're ok?"

"She's fine. Wraith stunners are pretty harmless." McKay exclaimed, unsure why Cam was so concerned.

"Really?" John asked, not even pretending to hide his surprise.

"Well yes." McKay said. "You know that."

"I know I know that, but I didn't think you knew that. I mean the way you complain each time you are stunned you'd think it was fatal." John ribbed the physicist as Cam and Jennifer again locked eyes.

"Ok that's quite enough." Dr Cole interrupted. "Unless any of you are ill, and for the purpose of this discussion I am not counting hypochondria, you need to leave now." When no one moved the doctor continued. "Need I remind you this is an infirmary not a child's playground? And seeing how Mr Woolsey has asked me to remind you he is in the briefing room waiting for you I think you should go."

"I think that's our cue to leave." John commented. "We'll see you later doc." He added turning to leave. Sensing McKay was not following he said. "That means you too Rodney."

"Can't I just stay here and make sure Jennifer is ok?"

"Rodney, I'm fine." Jennifer assured him as John looked at the physicist and said.

"No, you're needed in the briefing."

"Why?"

"Because you are so important the meeting can't happen without you." Ronon deadpanned.

"Really?" McKay asked hopefully.

"No." Was the inevitable response from Ronon, causing the assembled group to smirk.

"Cheer up Rodney." Daniel said. "As soon as we are finished with the briefing I can help you find another hidden lab." His comment was unappreciated by McKay who scowled.

"Look after yourself." Cam said to Jennifer before leaving the infirmary, walking straight into Vala's clutches.

"What?" He asked as she grinned at him.

"Nothing."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"So." Woolsey started when everyone had taken their seats. "Perhaps you would like to start with why you are here and how we can assist."

Cam and Daniel looked at each other trying to decide who should start, after a few seconds of hesitation Daniel said.

"It's your obsession."

"It's not an obsession." Cam argued before looking at John and asking. "You remember your last trip to Earth?"

"Kinda hard to forget." John replied glibly before growing serious and asking. "Why? Has something happened? Is the doc in danger?"

"No. Well I don't think so." Cam replied. "Do you remember me mentioning that something was bothering me?"

"That strange symbol?" John recalled.

"Yeah." Cam confirmed before Woolsey interrupted.

"Gentleman, perhaps you would like to go back a few steps for those of us not privy to this previous discussion."

"Right. One of the guys who attacked Sheppard and Jennifer," Cam started. The use of Jennifer's first name causing Woolsey to raise an eyebrow and McKay to look suspiciously at Cam, who continued, "when we searched his motel room we found a symbol painted on the wall. The thing is we'd seen this symbol before, off world. Only he had never been off world and was not connected to the SGC."

"So?" McKay asked. "I mean he was hired by someone who had full access to SGC files."

"True, but we are the only team to have encountered the symbol off world and we didn't include it in any of our reports." Cam explained.

"Well then, why not just ask him why he drew it?" McKay said, wondering why he was stuck in this meeting.

"He was past the talking stage." Daniel said.

"As in dead?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Daniel confirmed.

"See this is your problem. Kill now, regret later. For once would it hurt you just to maim?" Rodney questioned, looking directly at John.

"Hey, I didn't touch him." John said. "The doc took him out."

"She did? Why?" Rodney asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it might have something to do with the fact he was about to kill me." John said. "So no, restraint would not have been a good option."

"Gentleman, if we could get back on track?" Woolsey suggested, wondering how two men to whom he and everyone in the city owed so much could so quickly devolve into squabbling children.

"No one else involved recognised the sign, but I'm sure there's a connection to something off world." Cam said.

"But how can we help?" Woolsey asked.

"Well, I was reviewing the mission reports that were sent back to the SGC." Cam started, only for Rodney to interrupt.

"You were? Why?"

"Well McKay, Sam is always going on about what a model person you are and it made me so in awe of your intelligence and problem solving ability I hoped that by reading the reports some of your intelligence might rub off on me." Cam replied smiling.

"Nice try, but it doesn't actually work like that." McKay started before noticing everyone was smirking. "Oh, wait, you're mocking me."

"Maybe a bit." Cam replied. "Anyway in one of the reports were some photos of a temple, which had the same symbol."

"It did?" Woolsey asked surprised.

"Yeah. So we were kinda hoping to poke around the temple and see what we can learn."

"You've been sent all the way to Pegasus to look round a temple?" McKay asked sceptically. "Couldn't one of our teams have done that?"

"Technically yes." Daniel said. "But as the symbol is in both galaxies we need a team experienced in both regions. And as we are the only team to have seen this symbol in the Milky Way we're here."

"I'm sure that Dr Lam's potential involvement made General Landry more willing to send you as well." Woolsey commented.

"It didn't hurt." Cam admitted.

"What planet was it on?" John asked, trying to get the conversation back to problem at hand. In response Cam looked at Daniel who started typing at a computer.

"Just give me a moment." The archaeologist muttered before displaying the relevant file on screen whilst saying. "M2X 293."

"293?" John questioned.

"Yes." Daniel confirmed, double checking the file.

"Something wrong Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"Maybe, that's the doc's planet."

"The doc's planet?" Cam questioned.

"Yeah, Keller has built up a good relationship with the people." John said. "She managed to cure them of something or other." He added vaguely.

"I don't remember her being in the report." Cam said frowning.

"Yeah, the mission to the temple was taken by Lorne, the doc missed it with a sprained wrist, but she is due to go back later this week."

"Is that wise?" Woolsey asked.

"It was just a Wraith stunner." John said.

"I didn't mean that. I meant could there be a connection between Dr Keller and the symbol?"

"Unlikely we first saw the symbol weeks before Jennifer came to Earth." Daniel said.

"She has never been to the temple." John pointed out. "As far as I know she has never seen the symbol. Come to think of it neither have I, do you have a picture?"

"Yeah, here we go." Daniel said displaying the symbol on the plasma screen in the room.

"Teyla? Ronon?" John asked.

"I have never seen that before." Teyla replied.

"Me neither." Ronon added.

"I could ask Halling to show it to some of our allies." Teyla suggested.

"Any help you can give would be appreciated." Cam smiled.

"So do you have any concrete plans?" Woolsey asked.

"Step one: Daniel will go through the database; step two, my team escorts Jennifer back to 293."

"You mind if we tag along?" Sheppard asked. "There may be other symbols that Teyla can help with."

"The more the merrier." Cam said, feeling hopeful the mystery would come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jennifer." Teyla greeted as she placed her tray on the table and sat opposite the doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer shrugged. "It was just a Wraith stunner. Wow, a year ago I wouldn't have even considered phrasing it like that. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be displaying some behaviours that are not normal side effects of being stunned." Teyla pressed.

"Like what?" Jennifer asked as the doctor's curse of hypochondria struck causing her to mentally review all her symptoms.

"In the infirmary you seemed to have trouble concentrating. Or should I say you had a very specific focus."

"How do you mean?" Jennifer asked, unsure about where Teyla was going.

"You seemed to be rather transfixed on Colonel Mitchell." Teyla stated, immediately causing Jennifer to redden as she argued.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It was as if you two were, how do you put it, an item."

"We are not an item." Jennifer replied.

"Really?" Teyla asked, clearly not believing Jennifer.

"Really. We barely know each other."

"But you spent much of your last trip back to Earth with him."

"And Teal'c, Ronon, Lorne and Sam." Jennifer said, trying to dislodge Teyla's hunch.

"Yet it was Colonel Mitchell, not Ronon, who insisted on carrying you to the infirmary."

"I'm sure he would have done it for anyone." Jennifer argued. "As for Ronon, things have been a bit weird between us."

"Weird?" Teyla asked.

"Something happened after our last trip on the Daedalus. But you know that don't you?"

"He may have mentioned something."

"And now things are just really awkward between us."

"And is that why you have stopped training with him?"

"I thought he needed space and besides I wasn't sure if he would want to waste time training me now."

"He offered to train you because he is a friend, not because he wanted to develop any further relationship." Teyla assured her. "Right now he is…"

"Hurt?" Jennifer guessed.

"I was going to say confused. If I understand it you told him you were interested in someone else, yet you have not embarked on a relationship. He thought that you had lied to him."

"I didn't. I am interested in someone else."

"I see that now." Teyla smiled. Jennifer was saved from answering by Cam's team, John and Rodney joining the table.

"Hey." Cam said sitting down next to Teyla. Looking at Jennifer he asked. "How are you feeling and should you be out of the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. I was only stunned."

"Still, I'm sure that's not exactly a pleasant experience."

"Please." Rodney said. "With everything that the Wraith could do to you, escaping just being stunned is a blessing." Seeing Cam's glare he added, whilst eating. "I mean compared to what happens on a Hive, when you are effectively cocooned in its skin. I mean seriously, just thinking about that is enough to put you off your food."

"I'm guessing you mean that metaphorically." Cam commented as Rodney shovelled another fork full of food into his mouth.

"Perhaps we could bring this conversation back to the doc." John said wanting to defuse the situation. "So doc you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, beginning to get worried that everyone kept asking.

"Fully fit?" John probed.

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't want to schedule you for a mission tomorrow if you are not fit."

"Mission? Tomorrow?" Jennifer asked, wondering if she had missed an important conversation.

"No need to look like the cheese fell off your cracker." Cam said. "It'll be fun."

"Missions involving me off world conjure many images, none depict fun." Jennifer countered. "Horror maybe, disaster definitely, but fun, no."

"But this time you'll have me with you." Cam grinned.

"And that helps how?" McKay asked. "Your track record is barely better than hers."

"Said the kettle to the pot." Daniel muttered.

"So what's the mission?" Jennifer asked.

"SG1 wants to look at the temple on M2X 293." John said.

"You do? Why?" Jennifer questioned.

"It has a symbol that we're interested in." Cam replied. "But we can fill you in on all the details tomorrow when you're fully recovered."

"I'm fine." Jennifer reiterated.

"Well in that case I can fill you in this afternoon." Cam smiled, looking forward to the opportunity to spend some time alone with Jennifer. Before the doctor had time to answer her radio demanded her attention. Apologising for the interruption Jennifer answered the call. After a few moments she terminated the link and said, whilst standing.

"Sorry, I have to run."

"Problem?" John asked.

"There's been an accident in one of the labs." Jennifer explained as she hurried off.

As Cam watched her flee he wondered if they would ever get a chance to talk about what had happened on the Daedalus.

-00-

"Hey." Cam called as he approached Jennifer later that evening in the infirmary.

"Hi." Jennifer smiled warmly as she turned round.

"So how are you?" Cam asked, looking as nervous as Jennifer felt. "And I don't just mean because of the Wraith stunner."

"I'm ok."

"Good." Cam smiled. "Sheppard has organised a movie night in his quarters and I was wondering if you wanted to go? No bike rides I promise."

"That sounds good." Jennifer said.

"Shall we then?" He suggested. "I take it you know the way to Sheppard's quarters?"

"You don't?" She asked surprised as they left the infirmary.

"Not so much. Which makes me doubly glad you agreed to come."

"Doubly?"

"Yeah, the real reason I wanted to walk you was so we could talk and I could apologise."

"Apologise?" Jennifer asked, coming to a stop in the corridor as her heart began to sink.

"Yeah." Cam confirmed as he stopped and turned to look at her. "For running off like that on the Daedalus. At the time I thought not knowing would be easier to handle than rejection. For the record it wasn't. I want you to know that my feelings haven't changed, but if you want me to disappear I will."

"Cam," Jennifer started as relief was washed away by happiness. "I-" She was prevented from finishing the sentence by Vala.

"There you are. And there you are." She said to them.

"Vala." Cam said, trying to mask his frustration and annoyance.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked immediately sensing the awkwardness.

"No." Both Cam and Jennifer answered simultaneously.

"Uh huh." Vala said doubtfully.

"I just came down here to escort Jennifer to movie night." Cam said.

"That's a coincidence, that's why I'm here." Vala smiled. "So shall we?"

"We shall." Cam said through a stiff jaw. As they walked Vala talked whilst Jennifer and Cam stole glances at each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get chapter five up in the next couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, having still not had a chance to talk about their possible relationship Cam went straight to the infirmary where Jennifer was busy over packing.

"You planning on staying for the rest of the year?" Cam asked nodding to the bags.

"Cam? What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked turning round. "Are you injured?"

"No. I've heard you like to pack for every eventuality, so I thought you might need some help carrying the bags to the Jumper. Also I was kinda hoping we'd get to finish that conversation from last night."

"I'd like that too." Jennifer smiled. "Just let me pack these." She added picking up a jar full of lollipops.

"You starting an illegal trade in suckers?" Cam asked.

"No, the kids like them and with them it is easy to get them to have their shots."

"Bribing kids?" Cam asked. "Who'd a thought it of you?"

"Well if you don't approve, I won't offer you one."

"No need to be so hasty there." Cam replied as Jennifer handed him a lolly before securing the jar in her bag, which she zipped up. When she turned round Cam was already sucking on the lolly.

"So you have everything?" Cam asked, just as McKay came into the infirmary.

"Hey Jennifer," he started, "I was wondering if you needed some help. What's he doing here?" He added looking at Cam.

"I came to offer my services." Cam said, getting a bad feeling the talk was not going to happen, again.

"Where did you get that?" McKay asked looking at the lollipop.

"Jennifer." Cam shrugged, enjoying the fact he was making McKay scowl.

"Thanks for the offer Rodney, but I think we have everything under control." Jennifer interrupted, hoping to get rid of Rodney so she could talk to Cam.

"It's fine. I have to go to the Jumper Bay anyway so I might as well go with you." Rodney replied, not willing to be dismissed.

"How about you take this and we'll meet you there." Cam said handing Rodney a bag.

"I'll wait." McKay replied entering into a staring contest with the Colonel, which Jennifer finally stopped by saying.

"Well I guess I'm ready."

In response Cam nodded and picked up the remaining bags before pointing to the door and whilst looking at McKay saying.

"Ladies first." The resulting deepened scowl offered Cam some compensation for the chat he wasn't going to get to have.

-00-

When they finally reached the Jumper everyone was already waiting for them, with Vala and Daniel taking the back seats in the cockpit, whilst Ronon and Teyla sat in the cargo area. The only remaining seat in the cockpit was next to Sheppard. Dropping the bag Rodney headed straight to the front only to be sent back by Sheppard who suggested Cam should ride shotgun. Trying to hide his annoyance Rodney moved back to the cargo area and sat on the bench next to Jennifer, managing to find some comfort that Cam couldn't hit on her from the front of the Jumper.

"Well this is the life." Vala said as the Jumper passed through the gate and towards the village. "We need some of these for our missions. Did you say you can cloak them?"

"Don't." Daniel warned. "You can not steal a Jumper."

"Why not?"

"Well first stealing is wrong and second they'd notice if one went missing." Daniel said.

"Thirdly, there's the fact you don't have the Ancient gene so couldn't fly it or cloak it." John added, thwarting Vala's plan.

"So I need a partner?" Vala concluded.

"See that's not what he said." Cam commented shaking his head.

"McKay I told you to install an alarm system." John called to the back of the Jumper. Rodney, however, was too busy looking at Jennifer staring at Cam to reply.

-00-

When the Jumper had touched down Jennifer led them on a quiet and peaceful walk towards the village. A few minutes into the walk though the peace was shattered.

"Healer Jennider." A little kid screamed excitedly as he hurried towards the group.

"Hi Chad." Jennifer smiled, not worrying about correcting the pronunciation.

"I took all my medicine, just like you said." Chad beamed.

"Wow McKay, being shown up by a five year old." John joked, not improving Rodney's temper, which was made even worse when another child attached itself to his leg.

"Yes, hello." McKay said trying to shake the child off.

"You're funny." The child squealed keeping a firm hold of the physicist.

With all the commotion caused by the children it was not long before some of adult villagers began to appear in the open. One of whom, a middle aged man, smiled at Jennifer as he approached.

"Healer Jennifer, it is good to see you again."

"It is good to be back." Jennifer smiled. "Turlow, please let me introduce my friends, Colonels Sheppard and Mitchell, Drs McKay and Jackson, Vala, Ronon and Teyla."

"It is an honour to meet you. Friends of healer Jennifer are friends of ours." He said, before pausing and asking. "But what brings so many of you here?"

"That's my fault." Cam said stepping forward. "I was hoping that we could look round your temple."

"Of course, but have your people not already done that?"

"They have." Daniel said. "But your temple has a symbol in it that is of great interest to us and we were hoping that we could gain further understanding by looking round the temple."

"In that case please feel free to go straight away and look around, I will have one of our elders come to the temple. If anyone can bring understanding it will be him."

"Thank you." Daniel smiled sincerely as Rodney rolled his eyes muttering just loud enough for John to hear.

"Great another crack pot."

"So doc you need help setting up before we go?" Sheppard asked, ignoring McKay.

"No, I'm fine." Jennifer shrugged.

"You sure?" Cam questioned.

"I am." Jennifer reiterated.

"Ok then, we'll be off. Any problems call. Anything out of the ordinary, call. Any-" John started to list.

"I know the drill." Jennifer replied. "Have fun at the temple." She added. John looked at her for a moment longer before turning back to the Jumper.

"Let's go." With that everyone, except Jennifer, started to walk back to the Jumper.

"Shouldn't someone stay with her?" Cam asked.

"She can take care of herself." Ronon said.

"But shouldn't she have a guard."

"These people are our friends." Teyla said. "If something were to happen they'd protect her."

"Bu-" Cam started only for McKay to add.

"She won't let anyone stay with her in the clinic she sets up."

"The temple is less than five minutes away by Jumper." John said. "And from the Jumper you can monitor her from the scanners. She'll be fine."

Cam looked at John, not wanting to leave Jennifer alone, but not wanting to undermine John's authority. Deciding John knew best in these parts he sighed and entered the Jumper.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapter should go up sometime in the next couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer had finished off the last vaccination of the day and was packing up when she thought she sensed someone watching her. Deciding she was being paranoid she resisted the urge to look round and instead kept tiding away her supplies. When she heard a creak from near the entrance of the room though she spun round and saw Cam casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Cam? How long have you been there?"

"Just arrived, I didn't want to disturb you." Cam replied, not wanting to admit he'd been watching her for the best part of ten minutes.

"You're not, I'm just packing up. You all done?"

"No. Daniel has got all caught up with some text in the temple, which talked about power. McKay took that to mean hidden gadget, so they're busy tearing the temple to pieces looking for something or other. I didn't want you to worry so I came back to give you an update."

"You know we have radios in Pegasus?"

"Yeah, but using a radio would have involved me staying at the temple listening to Jackson and McKay going on." Cam explained pushing himself away from the door frame and walking towards Jennifer. "So has everything been ok with you?"

"The kids here make less of a fuss about injections than most of the marines." Jennifer grinned.

"Damn naval folk have no back bone." Cam smiled. "They should have stuck with just the Air Force on the stargate project. But I actually meant are you ok more generally not just today."

"Generally, I'm fine."

"Good. So what's the plan now?"

"Wait for the others. I have powerbars and lollipops or we can go to the tavern."

"The kids left some suckers?" Cam asked.

"They are only allowed one each." Jennifer said.

"Harsh woman. So you have nothing left to do?"

"No." Jennifer confirmed resulting in Cam taking a deep breath and saying.

"So, I'd really like not to do this here, but at the rate we're going we'll never get to talk." He paused waiting for a sign that Jennifer was on the same page. "I meant what I said last night. I k-" Before he could say anything else Sheppard's voice sounded in both their ears. Looking skyward and rolling his eyes in frustration Cam hit the radio and said.

"Go ahead Sheppard."

"I thought you'd like to know we are on our way back, we'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Why so soon, I thought McKay said there was hours worth of material there?" Cam asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

"He did and there is, but the light is fading making it hard to work. Dr Jackson recommended returning to Atlantis and reviewing our findings before making a return trip."

"Mitchell it's Jackson." Daniel said. "I," He suddenly paused before correcting himself, "we found some interesting stuff, which you'll want to see. There was a crypt with some markings, which I think we've seen before. I'll need your help going through the database."

"Understood." Cam replied, happy they had a lead, but disappointed he was once again not going to be able to talk to Jennifer. "We'll meet you at the drop-off point." Terminating the radio link Cam shook his head and looked at Jennifer.

"Sounds like you've a long night ahead of you." She said.

"Yes it does." Cam replied as he picked up two of her bags. "So I guess that talk is not going to happen tonight either. But I would really like to have that talk with you. Preferably without getting interrupted. So, you doing anything tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah, unless you have plans."

"No, no plans except work, but my shift finishes at six."

"You working tomorrow?" Cam asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. Shouldn't I?" Jennifer countered wondering why Cam thought she wouldn't be working.

"I just kinda assumed you'd have a day off sometime." Cam answered, although Jennifer sensed that was not the whole truth.

"Too many new recruits to bring up to speed for that." Jennifer replied.

"Don't work too hard." Cam said before saying. "How about my quarters at seven?"

"Ok."

"Good. Well we had better go, nothing worse than a disappointed archaeologist, well apart from McKay."

-00-

They were barely inside the Jumper when Daniel thrust a tablet PC at Cam saying.

"So you see those markings they are very similar to what we…" As Daniel kept talking in an excitable tone Cam looked round the Jumper seeing the glazed expressions on the faces of Sheppard's team, who weren't used to Daniel losing himself in the magic of markings. Inwardly smiling he turned his attention back to Daniel as the archaeologist finished

"… so you see I'm thinking that maybe there is more of a link with this and what we saw than just the symbol. Now we know it cannot be the Goa'uld, so I'm thinking Ancient, obviously. But I can't be for sure, it is hard to date the temple but maybe the database will tell us something and if we find that this is an Ancient temple then the planet we found the symbol on may have more worth than we originally thought."

"Let's hope it is not puzzles with death as the prize for losing." Cam commented.

"But what if it is not in the database?" Daniel asked ignoring the Colonel. "That would mean there had been contact between the two galaxies."

"Any reason to think it is not Ancient?"

"Well the elder seemed to think it is only a few hundred years old." Daniel explained.

"Uh huh, well how about we get back to the city before we make any assumptions." Cam said as he took a seat next to Sheppard, flashing a grin when he saw the relief in John's face.

"Have fun up there without me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." John said as he lifted the Puddle Jumper off the ground. "Right up there with an IOA debriefing."

As soon as John had landed the Jumper in the Jumper bay Daniel looked at Cam and asked.

"So you want to start straight away?"

"I'll just help Jennifer take her stuff back to the infirmary." Cam replied.

"That's ok. I've got it." McKay said before looking at Jennifer and asking. "And then perhaps we could get something to eat."

"Sorry Rodney." Jennifer replied. "I have plans for tonight."

"Oh." Rodney said turning to scowl at Cam. When he saw the confused and disappointed look on Cam's face, indicating Jennifer's plans were not with the Colonel, the physicist cheered up.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow or Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to Bailey1ak for the help on this chapter.

* * *

Jennifer turned up for training with Lorne later that evening feeling confused and uncertain. She thought back to the conversation with Cam on the Daedalus and how right it'd felt when he had kissed her. But, on the long trip back to Atlantis she'd had time to think and questioned her feelings. Had she just been caught up in the moment, swept away by his words? Did she feel the same way about him as he did for her? She knew she felt something, but feared it was merely lust. Could she risk starting something when she wasn't sure how she felt? If all she felt were lust how would it affect Cam?

Soon after she'd arrived back on Atlantis she decided that even thinking about a relationship was no better than believing in fairy tales. Separated by three million light-years she'd assumed he'd move on and decided to waste no more time entertaining the thought of what could have been. Yet her heart had had different ideas and she often found herself thinking of Cam and what could be. Despite that she knew deep down it could never work, that he'd loose interest and move on.

But weeks later here he was saying his feelings had remained unchanged and that he wanted to pursue a relationship. A relationship Jennifer had given up hoping for. Jennifer didn't know how to respond. Yes she wanted a relationship with Cam, but she didn't want to be a burden to him. Ever since she had woken up in the infirmary on his first day in Altanitis she had thought about what she'd say to him, but every time she decided a doubt crossed her mind and she felt herself losing her resolve.

Deciding that sparring with Lorne would help take her mind off it she tried to focus on what Evan was saying and tried to keep up with his moves, yet her mind kept going back to the kiss and how right it'd felt. But still something in her mind questioned if she was just desperate for a relationship and was merely using Cam or if her feelings were real.

"Jennifer." Evan's slightly raised voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What?" She said, embarrassed to have got lost in thought during training.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. "You seem a bit out of it."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired."

"You want to call it day?"

"No, I think I need this. It'll help clear my mind."

"Something you want to talk about?" Lorne asked moving closer to her.

"Thanks, but no."

"You sure?" Lorne pressed.

"I'm sure." Jennifer answered, but when Evan did not move she reiterated. "Really Evan, I'm fine."

"Ok, but space out on me again and we stop."

"Yes Sir." Jennifer replied giving a mock salute.

Rolling his eyes Lorne backed away and picked up a pair of escrima sticks, which he handed to Jennifer. Picking up another set for himself, he began to spar with the doctor, the pair going over moves covered in previous sessions. Lorne pushed her hard, forcing her to concentrate on defending herself rather than thinking of Cam. Just when she was getting into a rhythm a marine approached the pair trying to get Lorne's attention.

"Sorry Sir, Mr Woolsey would like to see you."

"Now?" Lorne questioned.

"I'm afraid so Sir."

"Can't it wait ten minutes?" Lorne asked, wanting to spend the extra time with Jennifer, hoping she would open up to him.

"He said immediately." The marine replied.

"Sorry doc." Lorne started to apologise, just as a young marine approached.

"If you want Sir I could take over Dr Keller's training." He volunteered.

Recognising the want in the marine's eyes Lorne was going to decline the offer when Jennifer said.

"That'd be great."

"You sure?" Lorne asked, not fully trusting the marine to be alone with Jennifer.

"I'm sure."

"Ok then." Lorne said, before turning to the marine and warning. "But Dr keller's safety is your responsibility Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir." The Lieutenant replied happy to have an opportunity to impress the doctor.

Despite his doubts Evan left the gym happy to meet Teyla and Ronon just outside the door, where he asked them to keep an eye on things.

Back inside the gym the young Lieutenant found that Jennifer was more of a match than he had assumed and rather than being able to impress her, found himself being shown up. Settling into an easy rhythm Jennifer found that she no longer needed to concentrate as hard and once again became lost in her thoughts. As Cameron filled her mind Jennifer remained oblivious to the Lieutenant's wounded pride, being damaged further by his teammates watching Jennifer fend him off.

From across the gym Ronon looked on with some pride as Jennifer easily defended herself. That pride changed to concern when he noticed the Lieutenant's frustration. Glancing at Teyla and seeing she felt the same he continued to monitor Jennifer, not wanting to interfere unless necessary. Content that the untrained Lieutenant kept attacking in a manner that Jennifer could defend he found himself relaxing slightly, more so when Teyla commented.

"You trained her well."

However, his demeanour changed when he noticed that Jennifer seemed to be loosing focus. He quickly moved towards the pair, but by then it was too late.

As Jennifer found herself once again thinking about the kiss she no longer concentrated on the Lieutenant, instead she trusted her body to work on autopilot. However, when the Lieutenant changed his attack vector and heavily swiped one of his escrima sticks at her head Jennifer remained oblivious and defenceless to the attack. Despite the Lieutenant's best efforts to stop the stick it was too late. The stick impacted Jennifer's face sending the doctor crashing to the floor as a deathly hush descended the gym. Onlookers stared with morbid fascination, firstly wanting to know if the doctor was ok, then what would happen to the Lieutenant.

The only sound and movement came from Ronon and Teyla who hurried towards Jennifer, who lay prone on the floor. Giving the Lieutenant a growl of distain Ronon carefully rolled Jennifer over revealing her blood-stained face.

"Jennifer are you ok?" Teyla asked as the doctor tried to shake the fog from her mind.

"I'm ok." Jennifer assured her friend as Ronon passed Teyla a towel, which she pressed against the doctor's head.

"You need stitches." Ronon said gruffly before glaring again at the Lieutenant.

"I'm glad your time in the infirmary is paying off." Jennifer mumbled as she removed the towel. On noticing the blood she once again pressed it to the wound.

"Can you walk?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jennifer said before making her way, despite help from Teyla and Ronon, unsteadily to her feet.

As they walked out of the gym on their way to the infirmary Ronon glared back at the Lieutenant. However, the gesture was unnoticed by the Lieutenant who stood questioning his fate.

-00-

As they walked to the infirmary Jennifer said.

"You guys don't have to come with me."

"It was a nasty blow you took Jennifer." Teyla said. "You should not be left alone. Of course if you would prefer we left you in someone else's care I can arrange that. Would you like me to call-"

"No thank you. This is humiliating enough."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Teyla asked. "It was the marine not you who behaved irresponsibly." Jennifer was about to answer when John jogged round the corner. As soon as he saw Jennifer with a towel that was fast becoming red pressed to her head, flanked by Ronon and Teyla he came to an abrupt stop and asked.

"What the hell happened?"

"There was a sparring accident." Teyla said. Noticing the look John was giving Ronon she added. "The culprit is still in the gym."

"Lorne did this?" John guessed, wondering how his second in command had made such a mistake. As he pulled the towel away from Jennifer's face to inspect the damage Teyla answered.

"No, he was called away. A new marine offered his services, but allowed his enthusiasm to get the better of him."

"It's looks worse than it is." Jennifer said as John replaced the towel.

"I'll go down there and sort it out." John said to Teyla and Ronon, seemingly ignoring Jennifer.

"It wasn't his fault." Jennifer called after John, but her words went unheeded.

"Let's go." Ronon said ushering Jennifer to the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to Bailey1ak for the help on this chapter.

* * *

"Hi." Jennifer smiled as Cam let her into his quarters the following evening. "Sorry I'm late."

"Everything ok?" He asked as his eyes glanced at her head wound.

"Yes, I just got caught up in the infirmary."

"Should you be working? I heard you took a nasty blow."

"I'm ok. A little sore, but I'll be fine. How are you?"

"Beginning to think this place is nuts."

"Only beginning to think that?"

"I normally have to contend with Vala." Cam shrugged before asking, whilst pointing to the gash on Jennifer's head. "So what has Sheppard done about the idiot who did that?"

"It wasn't his fault."

"See that's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Jennifer asked, impressed that Cam was already plugged into the rumour mill.

"That he hit you with a stick."

"Technically that's true, but I'm as much to blame, I got distracted."

"I heard that too."

"From who?"

"Ronon. When he chooses to talk he is full of information." Cam explained. "He said you looked like you had started day dreaming."

"Day dreaming?" Jennifer asked. "I wouldn't put it like that."

"So what was capturing your attention?"

"This and that." Jennifer said blushing.

"So you want to come in and sit down?" Cam offered moving away from the door. As Jennifer looked round she stopped in surprise.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's just different to what I expected. You've only been here a three days and it looks homey. You have your own kitchen."

"Don't you?"

"I don't have much use of one." Jennifer shrugged. "I can't cook."

"Well I always prefer home cooked food to canteen grub, so I thought I would make use of the perks that come with my rank. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving and it smells great."

"Remember that, just in case it turns out not so good. Take a seat, I'll dish up." As Cam moved towards the kitchen area Jennifer asked.

"So how was your mum's birthday?"

Cam paused for a second surprised, but touched, that Jennifer remembered his plans before answering.

"Yeah it was good. It was nice seeing the family again, especially without Vala spreading rumours this time. So get up to anything exciting today?" Cam asked bringing the plates over.

"No. I have been in the infirmary for most of it. How about you?"

"Listening to Jackson and McKay bicker, then collaborate. Exciting is not how I'd describe it."

"You any closer to understanding that symbol?"

"Don't seem to be. It was only in one place in the temple, but Daniel hasn't found any explanation yet. We'll head back out tomorrow see what we can find." Cam said. "Well that is if I can get Jackson to focus on the symbol rather than McKay's latest find."

"Don't worry Rodney will find a new toy soon enough." Jennifer smiled.

"Problem is Daniel may want to share." Cam grinned.

"So how long are you staying for?" Jennifer asked.

"That kind of depends on what we find. We are likely to miss the Daedalus return run, so we'll be here at least three weeks." Cam replied before pausing, then adding. "But it could be longer." He paused again, looking carefully at Jennifer then said. "Look I know this is not ideal and it is all kinds of crazy to start anything, but right now I don't care. I want tonight to be about you so I don't want you to answer, just know that I really enjoy spending time with you I'm kinda hoping you feel the same." Without giving Jennifer time to answer he quickly moved the subject onto lighter things that kept the conversation flowing until the end of the course.

As Cam swept up the plates Jennifer tried to help, but was waved away. "Sit down and relax." Cam said. "Besides I don't want you see the surprise."

"Surprise?" Jennifer asked. "What surprise?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise." Cam pointed out. "Now just sit and relax." He added causing Jennifer to wait patiently at the table, every so often glancing over at Cam to see what he was up to. However, all she could see was his back, which was carefully shielding something. Eventually Cam called.

"Ok shut your eyes."

"Seriously?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep. Are they shut?" Cam replied. Shrugging Jennifer obediently shut her eyes and waited. As she did so she smelt something familiar.

"Is something burning?" She asked.

"Kind of, but don't worry about it." Cam answered cryptically. A few seconds later Jennifer felt Cam beside her before hearing something being placed on the table. "Ok, you can open your eyes." Cam said.

As Jennifer cracked opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that the lights had been dimmed. The second was that several small candles were burning in front of her. Candles which were sitting on top of a cake, shaped like a motorcycle.

"Happy Birthday." Cam smiled as Jennifer stared at the cake.

"How did you know?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll tell you once you've blown out the candles." Cam grinned as he sat back down. Taking a deep breath Jennifer blew out the candles and looked expectantly at Cam.

"Your dad told me."

"He did? When?" Jennifer asked confused.

"I stopped by just before we left and asked if he wanted me to deliver anything to you."

"You did?" Jennifer interrupted.

"I did. Anyway he mentioned your birthday and asked me to deliver your present."

"Present?"

"Yeah it's in the bag over there. I wasn't sure if you'd want to open it in private. But if you really want it before the cake I can bring it over."

"Before the cake? We're going to eat it."

"My baking is not that bad, it won't kill us."

"I didn't mean that." Jennifer quickly said. "I meant that it seems wrong to eat it after all the hard work you put in making it. It must have taken hours to get it motorcycle shaped."

"It's what you're meant to do with cake." Cam chuckled. "Besides motorcycles are much easier than 302s."

"Thank you, you really didn't have to."

"I couldn't let you not celebrate. I assumed from the fact that no one else seems to know that you didn't want it spread around."

"Yes, thanks." Jennifer replied, not volunteering anymore information. Following her lead Cam asked no more questions. Instead he handed her a knife and said.

"There will be less structural instability if you go for the wheel on the right."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"I have. My mum baked me this cake when I was sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and most years since. The first year I didn't see her for my birthday I made one myself." He grinned.

"Twenty-one candles?" Jennifer asked depositing them on a plate.

"My grandma always told me to assume a woman was twenty-one. If they were younger they'd feel a sense of pride about looking older. While if they were over twenty-one they'd feel flattered at having their age guessed younger."

"Very smooth." Jennifer smiled, finally cutting into the cake.

"That's what we southern gentlemen are famous for." Cam smiled taking the plate Jennifer offered him. He waited while Jennifer cut a second slice before suggesting.

"You want to move to the sofa to watch a film?"

"Sounds nice." Jennifer said. "What film did you have in mind?"

"As the birthday girl you get to choose, although my stock is limited and doesn't contain the Wizard of Oz."

Jennifer smiled and picked a film she thought Cam would enjoy before relaxing on the sofa. As Cam sat next to her, close enough for their bodies to touch, Jennifer felt a buzz of excitement. Feeling bold Jennifer leaned into Cam, a position that was maintained until the door chimed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks to Bailey1ak for the help on this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Cam." Daniel said walking straight past the scowling Cameron into the room. "I think we have found something."

"Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Well yes, but we thought you'd like to see… Oh hi Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" McKay asked as he followed Daniel into the room. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry are we interrupting?" Daniel apologised. In response Cam rolled his eyes and glared conveying a 'you think?' to the archaeologist. "We can come back. Rodney, let's go."

"Go? But we've just got here." McKay complained before getting distracted. "Is that cake? Why's there cake? Whose birthday is it?" He asked approaching the birthday cake. Just as he reached out for it Cameron warned.

" I wouldn't."

"And why's that?"

"Citrus." Cam replied smugly causing the physicist to back away.

"You brought citrus cake here?"

"No I brought lemon juice that I used when I made the cake."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Right now?" Cam asked.

"Isn't it a bit sad to make your own birthday cake?" Rodney sniped.

"It's not Cam's birthday." Daniel pointed out.

"Well it's not Jennifer's. That's in…when is your birthday?" McKay asked looking at Jennifer.

"I made a cake for desert to help reminisce the fun we had on the bikes." Cam said.

"What fun on bikes?" McKay asked.

"That would be telling." Cam replied.

"Rodney I think it's time we left." Daniel repeated.

"But-" McKay started clearly not taken with the idea of leaving Jennifer alone with Cam.

"We've got that other wall to translate." Daniel added.

"Yes but we came here for a reason."

"Which can wait until morning." Daniel said. "So are you coming or should I go to Dr Zelenka for help?"

"Help? More like hindrance." Rodney started to rant as Daniel guided him out of the room.

"Do you ever get any peace and quiet here?" Cam asked as his door shut behind the two doctors.

"If I ever do I'll let you know. Don't you want to go with them and see what they found?" Jennifer replied.

"If it were urgent Daniel would have been insistent." Cam explained. "Besides tonight is meant to be about you. That reminds me you haven't had your presents yet." With that he headed to the bag before reconsidering. "Unless of course you'd like to open them in private."

"No, but I'm sure you have better things to do." Jennifer replied.

"Right now I can think of nothing better." Cam replied continuing his journey to the bag. Picking it up he brought it over to Jennifer who opened the bag and took out the present. As she read the card from her father she suddenly felt homesick and felt a tear threaten to escape her eye. Silently Cam sat next to her on the couch and wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"Sorry." Jennifer whispered.

"It's ok to miss your family." Cam stated. He then waited for Jennifer to become composed again before asking. "So are you going to open your present?"

"It can wait, I don't want to bore you."

"You wouldn't, besides it'll be an insight into you."

"How?"

"Well the way I figure your dad knows you better than anyone so seeing what he got you will tell me a lot about you." Cam said as he subconsciously started to stroke Jennifer's hair, wrapping a stray lock round his finger.

"I thought that's what my file was for." Jennifer quipped as she started to unwrap the box revealing a wooden picture frame, which housed a photo of Jennifer and both her parents. Lifting up the frame Jennifer saw resting at the bottom of the box was a bar of chocolate.

"See I should have guessed chocolate." Cam said as Jennifer kept glancing at the picture. "Your dad also told me to tell you to take care of yourself and not work too hard."

"He say anything else?" She asked, placing the frame back in the box before depositing the box on the coffee table.

"Yeah, but that was man stuff." Cam replied cryptically before asking. "You ready for the next one?"

"Next one?" Jennifer asked

Reaching behind the couch Cam pulled put another gift bag, which he handed to a surprised Jennifer.

"It's nothing really, just a small birthday gift from me."

"I can't accept this, you've done so much already."

"It is just a small token and I got it for you." He smiled before adding light heartedly. "And of course I would be deeply offended if you didn't accept it."

"Well in that case." Jennifer said opening the bag revealing three wrapped gifts. Tearing the paper off the first one she revealed a bottle of her favourite shower stuff.

"How did you know I like this one?" She asked.

"I'll confess now that Sam helped me with that one. But the other two are all me." Picking up the second, book shaped one she opened it to find a leather bound journal.

"I find writing about what we face helps stops the dreams."

"You keep a diary?" Jennifer asked.

"I prefer the term Colonel's log." Cam smiled.

Jennifer picked up the third one perplexed about the shape. Not able to guess the contents she ripped off the paper and saw a cuddly bear wearing a leather jacket and a crash helmet. Breaking into a wide grin when she saw it she looked at Cam to see his smile was as wide as hers.

"Thank you." Jennifer said.

"You are more than welcome."

"For everything." Jennifer continued.

"It was a pleasure and more than worth it to see that beautiful smile." Cam replied causing Jennifer to blush. As the Colonel continued to look down at Jennifer he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but not wanting to scare her away he just smiled at her.

Looking up at Cam, Jennifer found herself losing herself in his eyes. Overcome by a deep desire Jennifer took the initiative and moved her head towards Cam before slowly and nervously, as if she feared Cam would reject her, leaning in and kissing him. The second he felt her lips against his Cam forgot his resolve to be restrained and hungrily returned the kiss.

Within seconds the two bodies had become one entwined mass of limbs as they explored each other's bodies with hands and tongues. Moments later Cameron broke contact in order to pick Jennifer up and carry her to the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks to Bailey1ak for the help on this chapter.

* * *

Jennifer was drawn from her slumber by the smell of coffee. Confused about why she could smell coffee she opened her eyes and realised she wasn't' in her room, nor her bed. As memories of the night before swept through her mind she smiled as she rolled over to look at Cam, only to realise he wasn't there. The brief moment of disappoint and panic passed when she heard a clatter on the other side of the room. Turning she saw Cam, wearing only boxer shorts and dog tags, standing in the small kitchen. As he poured two cups of coffee Jennifer was more than content to drink in the sight.

When Cam finally picked up the cups and turned towards Jennifer, the young doctor could not help her face flushing.

"Mornin'" Cam said walking towards Jennifer.

"Hi." Jennifer said shyly.

"I thought seeing you're hooked to this drug you'd like a cup." He said offering her one of the mugs of coffee.

"Thanks." Jennifer smiled as she sat up in bed, causing the sheet to slip down her body enough to capture Cam's attention.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to offer food wise. I used most of what I brought last night." Cam said, his throat suddenly feeling dry, as Jennifer took the cup.

"That's ok, I'm not a breakfast person." Jennifer replied, feeling like Cameron was staring a hole into her.

Forcing his eyes up to meet Jennifer's Cam asked, whilst moving his free hand to Jennifer's face and brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"You ok with everything?" In response Jennifer leaned forward and gently kissed the Colonel. The mood was abruptly changed though by Jennifer's radio sounding for attention. Growling in frustration Cam pulled away from Jennifer and picked up the offending device, handing it to the doctor.

"Keller here." She said. As Cam watched he saw a frown form and deepen. Guessing what was coming he took the coffee from Jennifer before climbing off the bed and trying to find the clothes thrown off without regard the night before. Just as he placed the clothes on the bed he heard Jennifer say.

"I'll meet you in the infirmary."

Placing the radio down she looked back at Cam and said. "Sorry, I've got to go, an off-world team is coming in with injured."

Allowing Jennifer some privacy Cam backed away as the doctor hurriedly dressed. Once done Jennifer apologised again before rushing from the room. Left alone Cam wondered what to do. In the end his rumbling stomach decided for him.

-00-

"Morning." Cam said sitting opposite Daniel and next to Vala.

"Morning." Daniel replied before apologising. "Sorry about last night."

"What'd you do last night?" Vala asked.

"It's ok." Cam said, too happy with how last night had gone to snipe at the archaeologist.

"What's ok?" Vala asked. "You said you were working." She pointed out looking at Daniel.

"I was." Daniel said.

"Then when did you have time to do what ever bad thing you did to Cameron?"

"So what'd you find?" Cam asked, ignoring Vala.

"Well there was an inscription on the wall, which we thought translated into a phrase we'd seen before."

"You thought?" Cam asked picking up on the past tense.

"Yeah, turns out Rodney mistranslated a couple of words."

"Wait a second." Vala said, frustrated with being ignored. "Daniel came to see you because he thought he'd found something useful about the symbol you have been obsessing about? But you didn't know what he found until just now, which means you turned him away. But you'd only do that if you had a really good reason. Then there's the fact Daniel apologised to you. You were on a date! How was it? What did you do? Did Jennifer enjoy it? It was Jennifer wasn't it?"

"Yes." Cam answered instinctively. "But it is none of your business."

"Oh, that means it went badly." Vala said.

"No it doesn't. And will you keep your voice down. I don't think Jennifer wants it spread around."

"Ooh, a secret relationship, how exciting." Vala beamed.

"It's not a secret relationship. I just don't know…I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone." Cam said, feeling a headache start.

"My lips are sealed." Vala said still beaming.

"That would make a pleasant change." Daniel deadpanned, as Lorne approached the table.

"Colonel." Lorne greeted. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, take a seat Major." Cam said nodding to the chair next to Daniel.

"Thank you." Lorne replied sitting.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well Sir last night Colonel Sheppard told me why you were here and I think I can help."

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Well I think you are looking in the wrong place."

"Wrong place?" Cam asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Sir. You see the symbol you saw in the temple was carved in a piece of rock that was different to all the other rocks."

"We thought that was to highlight its significance." Daniel said.

"Good assumption, but that's not my point." Lorne said. "You see the rock it's carved into isn't only not found anywhere else in the temple it's not found on the planet."

"And you know this how?" Vala asked sceptically.

"It's a welded Ignimbrite." Lorne said.

"A what?" Cam asked.

"A deposit of volcanic material, which has welded and looks like normal rock mass."

"Okay." Vala said slowly not sure where he was going,

"There are no volcanoes on the planet."

"You sure?" Cam asked.

"About the rock or the volcano?" Lorne asked.

"Both." Cam clarified.

"Yes Sir. After I saw the rock I used the Jumper to survey the planet, no sign of volcanoes dormant or active."

"And you just magically picked up on the fact it was a Ignim whatever?" Vala asked doubtfully.

"Ignimbrite." Lorne corrected as Cam said.

"He's a geologist."

"Really?" Vala asked, still sounding suspicious. "You study rocks? I mean you sit staring at them? That's what does it for you?"

"Yeah, well I used to, don't get much opportunity now."

"You're single aren't you?" Vala asked bluntly causing both Cam and Daniel to exclaim.

"Vala."

"Assuming you're right." Daniel said trying to get back to the symbol. "That might just mean the symbol is special."

"So special there's no explanation of it in the temple?" Lorne asked.

"So you think what?" Cam asked. "Some priest from a different planet brought a brick and stuck it in a temple?"

"Religion and culture aren't my strong points. I just think if you find out where the rock comes from you'll be closer to finding answers."

"And how do you propose we find this planet?"

"That needle in a haystack problem is McKay's thing." Lorne replied apologetically, leaving Cam to wonder if the citrus incident would cause problems.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

With no mission to occupy him Cam went for a long jog before checking on Jennifer in the infirmary, finding she was still in surgery he headed back to his quarters and became restless. He booted up his computer and scanned the database, coming up against the same dead ends as before. Not to be deterred he looked at old mission reports hoping to find another picture of the symbol hidden in the photos. Eventually he gave up covering old ground and headed back to the infirmary. Seeing Jennifer was still occupied he decided to venture down to McKay's lab. When he arrived he was surprised to see Sheppard sitting at one of the work benches playing with a chair, while Daniel and Rodney looked at a screen. The second John saw Cam he straightened his back and greeted.

"Sir."

"Sheppard." Cam nodded. As he spoke McKay turned and glared at the Colonel.

"Sorry about having to scrub your mission today." John said to Cam, wondering what had upset McKay. "At the time I thought I need more teams to deal with the fall out."

"It's ok, I understand." Cam replied, sitting on a spare chair. "Is everything ok now?"

"More or less. SGA3 and 7 are tidying up the mess on the planet. Two of Corbin's team have been released from the infirmary but the doc is still working on Lewis. What brings you down here?"

"I was just wondering if they had made any progress." Cam replied, nodding towards the two scientists.

"Not yet." Daniel called distractedly.

"How about with Lorne's idea?" Cam pressed.

"Was that the 'just locate a planet with a volcano plan'?" McKay asked, managing to convey his feelings of distain.

"That's the one." Cam said.

"Do you know what a stupid suggestion that was?" McKay asked, glaring at Cam. "I mean do you have any idea how hard it is to locate planets with volcanoes."

"See I would have thought that between the database and the MALP scans not as hard as you're about to suggest." John said.

"Yes I can waste my time trawling through the database in order to find planets the Ancients have talked about having volcanoes, yes I can go through every MALP reading, not to mention the sensors from the Jumpers. But all that will tell you is there are planets with volcanoes. And for the record most planets have volcanoes. So all that will have happened is I have wasted my time to produce a list that will be as useful as if I plucked names at random."

"He always this crabby?" Cam asked.

"This isn't crabby. Wait until he's gone three hours without coffee." John replied before turning serious and asking. "So what do you want to do about your mission?"

"Tomorrow we'll head back to the planet and give Daniel a bit more time with the translations, but I think Lorne may be onto something. In which case we'll have to widen our search, or hope Teyla's contacts give us something." Cam answered, just as John's radio demanded his attention. Waving a hand at Cam to apologise for the interruption John answered the call. As he spoke Cam's interest was immediately drawn to the conversation through John's words.

"Sheppard here…Hey doc…nice work….doc, get some rest."

When John finally terminated the call he looked at Cam. Noticing the intense look the Colonel was giving him he explained.

"That was the doc. She has just finished patching up Lewis and it looks like he'll be ok."

"That's good news." Cam replied.

"Yes it is, now if only Rodney managed to extract a clue from what we got from the temple, today would start looking brighter."

"I can't do miracles." Rodney snapped. "And I work much better with peace and quiet."

"Really?" Cam asked. "Cos I heard it was impending death that got you working." In response McKay turned and gave Cam a stare that would cause most people to wither. In response though Cam just grinned at him before looking at Daniel and asking.

"Where's Vala?"

"Don't know." Daniel replied looking up from the screen. "She mentioned something about exploring and disappeared."

"McKay can track her if you're worried." Sheppard offered. His suggestion though set Rodney off again.

"That's right. It's not like I am trying to do anything else. Oh wait I am."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure an alarm will sound if she causes too much trouble." Cam said propelling himself off the chair. "Well I'll be off. Let me know if there's any progress."

"Will do." Daniel replied as he went back to looking at his screen.

"Ok McKay what's happened?" John asked after Cam had left the lab.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Colonel Mitchell. You were glaring at him."

"I was not glaring." McKay argued before Daniel chipped in.

"Yeah you were."

"Well wouldn't you if he'd tried to kill you?"

"If he wanted to kill you he wouldn't have warned you about the lemon." Daniel pointed out.

"Something you guys want to fill me in on?" Sheppard asked wondering what he had missed.

"Just that Mitchell is trying to worm his way into Jennifer's life and is willing to kill me in the process." McKay explained, not giving an answer that John was expecting. Pulling a face the Colonel tried to digest the words as the conversation kept flowing on around him.

"Oh, you're jealous." Daniel said, suddenly realising that Rodney had feelings for Jennifer.

"Please, what do I have to be jealous of? Jennifer would never go for a testosterone fuelled ape. Wait, do you know something?"

"Like?" Daniel asked.

"Has Jennifer fallen for him?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Daniel waved him off, not willing to break Cam's confidence.

"Is that what last night was?" McKay went on.

"Rodney." John called. "Don't you think you are being a little paranoid?"

"You tell me? You were on Earth with them. What's with the bike?"

"Bike?" John asked confused.

"Cam likes bikes." Daniel shrugged.

"But Jennifer hates them." McKay countered as once again John was left on the side-lines.

"True, but Cam still got her on a bike. Twice if his stories are to be believed."

"Twice? Stories? This has been going on since Earth hasn't it?" McKay asked before turning to John and waving a finger at him. "And you knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?" John asked, his face conveying his confusion.

"Deny it all you want, but I'll remember this." Rodney warned.

-00—

By the time Jennifer had finished operating on Lewis she was exhausted. Too tired to argue with John's recommendation of rest she informed Marie she was taking a break and silently disappeared to her quarters, deciding on a shower before getting food. As she entered her quarters and saw her bed she debated sleeping for thirty minutes before taking a shower, but in the end the shower won out.

Stepping into the hot, steaming shower stream she felt herself relax and the stiffness in her muscles, from bending over an operation table, melted away. As the water washed over her she found herself thinking of the night before and Cam. As the thought of the Colonel took over her mind she lost herself in daydreams.

Finally stepping out of the shower she found her robe and headed back into her main quarters, shivering as the cooler air hit her. Towelling her hair she glanced at her alarm clock and realised she had less than thirty minutes of her break left. Sighing she walked to her wardrobe, pausing when she heard her door chime. She debated ignoring it but eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. As she did so her residual weariness was washed away.

"Hi." She smiled, despite deep down feeling nervous about the encounter wondering if Cam was here to say it had all been a mistake.

"Hey." Cam returned also seeming slightly unsure.

"You want to come in?" Jennifer offered moving to the side.

"Thanks." Cam said entering the room. As the door shut he suddenly noticed that Jennifer was standing before him in only a robe and with dripping hair. "Bad time?"

"Just grabbing a shower on my break." Jennifer shrugged.

"I heard everyone was going to be ok. Well done." Cam replied.

"Thanks."

"Anyway you left this lot in my quarters and thought you'd like it." He said handing Jennifer a bag full of the presents and the remainder of the cake.

"Thanks." Jennifer said smiling. When she caught sight of the cake her grin broadened. "Oooh, cake. Great I'm starving."

"Yeah, see that isn't meant to be a substitute for lunch." Cam said scrunching his eyebrows.

"No time for lunch. I'm due back in the infirmary in twenty-five minutes."

"You know you should eat, especially as you missed breakfast." Cam reminded her.

"I'll have cake." Jennifer shrugged. "You want to join me?"

"On one condition." Cam replied, walking up to Jennifer so that their bodies touched. "You have dinner with me tonight."

"I think that can be arranged." Jennifer replied as she stood on her toes and kissed Cam. Within seconds the cake was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up in the next couple of days.


	12. Chapter 12

As the afternoon dragged on Jennifer spent her time clock watching. Waiting impatiently for her date with Cam. When it reached three a mug full of tea appeared in front of her.

"Somewhere to be?" Cole asked.

"No."

"Really? So your sudden fascination with your watch is caused by….oh wait, has that blow you took to the head caused some mental impairment and you've forgotten how to tell the time? Perhaps I should run some tests? I should probably admit you as well. Just as well you don't have somewhere to be." Cole suggested, resulting in Jennifer rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said picking up the stock list, which was in front of her.

"If you want I can guess what, or should I say who, is causing you to look at your watch every thirty seconds." Cole offered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jennifer said, trying to focus on the inventory.

"So Colonel Mitchell coming here several times this morning to check on you is a coincidence?" Cole asked.

"He did?" Jennifer questioned surprised. Unable to keep a smile spreading across her lips at thought of Cam checking up on her she gave Cole the proof she needed.

"He did." Cole confirmed. "Of course he always gave a different flimsy excuse for coming in, but the second he heard you were still in surgery he left, which, along with the long lustful looks he gave you when you were stunned, gave the game away. So when I asked how your trip to Earth was I'm thinking you left out a rather important detail, regarding a good looking Colonel."

"No I didn't." Jennifer said, looking past Cole praying that a patient would walk in.

"Your words say no, but your smile says yes." Cole countered as Jennifer's saviour came in an unlikely form. Standing behind Jennifer's colleague, looking nervous, was the marine who had wounded Jennifer in training.

"Doctor." The Lieutenant greeted.

"Lieutenant, something wrong?" Jennifer asked scanning his body for injuries.

"No ma'am. I just wanted to apologise about the training session."

"It was an accident." Jennifer replied.

"That's kind of you to say, but I feel awful about it."

"There's no need." Jennifer said before repeating. "It was an accident."

"All the same I'd like to make it up to you." The marine went on. Not giving Jennifer any time to wave off his offer he asked. "So perhaps you'd let me take you out to dinner?" The invitation took Jennifer so by surprise that it took her a few moments to compose a diplomatic response. All the while she could see that Cole was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Well, um," She paused struggling to recall his name.

"Andy, ma'am, Andy Robinson." He filled in for her.

"Well, Lieutenant Robinson." She started making sure to keep the conversation formal. "There really is no need."

"If you really feel that, just come for fun." He forged on, not to be deterred.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't." Jennifer declined, again glancing at her colleague for support, only to find Cole too amused to offer any.

"You don't even know when I was going to suggest." The marine continued, unable to take the hint.

"Lieutenant." Jennifer said. "I appreciate the offer, but it would be inappropriate. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Um, ok." Robinson replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

When he finally turned and left Jennifer sagged in relief. Turning to Cole she commented.

"You could have helped."

"Where'd be the fun in that? Besides you could have just told him you are already in a relationship."

"I'm not…never mind." Jennifer replied, returning her focus to the paperwork in front of her, wondering what exactly she and Cam had.

-00-

"Hey." Cam smiled as Jennifer finally entered his quarters that evening.

"Hi." The doctor replied just as her nose picked up the smell of fresh food being cooked. "You've cooked again?"

"Yeah, I managed to get the cooks to part with some supplies. I just thought it give us more time together." He said. Worried he'd done the wrong thing he offered. "But if you'd prefer to go to the mess hall we can."

"No, that's ok. Here's good." Jennifer replied, wondering if Cam's real motive was to keep the relationship a secret. Noticing the doctor seemed a bit distracted Cam asked.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, well yes." Jennifer said chewing her lip before finally saying, "I think we should talk."

"That doesn't sound good." Cam commented, wondering how he'd managed to destroy the relationship already.

"It's nothing bad." Jennifer said, although her nervousness suggested otherwise.

"That would be more believable if you didn't look as nervous as a fly in the glue pot."

"Really it's not bad." Jennifer reiterated, flashing Cam a small smile, hoping to put his mind at ease. The guesture, however, merely increased his worry.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Jennifer stated.

"If your next phrase is along the lines, it's not you it's me, I think we probably shouldn't." Cam joked, although the humour was completely superficial.

"I just want to know what you want. It's just we haven't really talked about us and what this is."

"I think a more important question is what we want this to be." Cam countered, walking right up to Jennifer and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Last night was amazing, but I was kinda hoping for something more. I know we don't have long together here, but I know how I feel and we could make it work." Thinking he was pushing her to quickly he tried to change tact, only to struggle to find any words. Fortunately, he didn't need to as Jennifer said.

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Cam asked, convinced Jennifer agreed too quickly.

"Yes, but it, the situation, us, everything is complicated and I don't know how you want to handle it." Jennifer explained, badly. Seeing Cam scrunching his eyebrows in confusion she went on. "I mean, I know there are no rules against it, but it could still be, I don't know frowned upon, and I don't want to damage your career."

"You're worried about people finding out?" Cam asked as he jumped to conclusions. "You want to keep it a secret?"

"No, but if you do I understand."

"Why would I? Wait, has Vala talked to you?" Cam asked, wondering if his teammate had got involved.

"Vala? No. Why should she have done?"

"No, but just because she shouldn't do something doesn't mean she won't."

"Ok." Jennifer said, still unsure how Vala fitted in.

"Look, I don't want to be a complication and if telling people makes me that then we can keep this between ourselves, although Vala has kinda guessed." Cam went on.

"How are you a complication?" Jennifer asked. "Wait you think I want to keep us quiet?"

"Um yeah. I thought that's why you brought it up." Cam said feeling confused.

"No, something happened in the infirmary that got me thinking an-"

"What happened?" Cam asked concerned.

"Nothing really, well I got asked out on a date but that wasn't what I was thinking of."

"Date?" Cam asked eyes widening.

"It was just one of the new recruits. But that's not where I was going with this."

"It's not?" Cam asked, more interested in who the would-be suitor was.

"No, it's just that Cole guessed that there was something between us."

"Cole as in the grumpy doctor?" Cam asked.

"She's not grumpy."

"With you maybe. How'd she guess?"

"Had something to do with your regular visits to the infirmary today."

"Ah. Not so subtle." Cam realised.

"Anyway, we hadn't really talked about this and I don't exactly have much of a track record with this and I wasn't sure-"

"Jennifer." He interrupted squeezing her shoulders. When he was sure he had her full attention he continued. "I just want you to be happy and comfortable with what we have. If you want to tell everyone that's great, if you want to keep it quiet, I can live with that. Right now all I care about is you and your happiness, we play it your way."

"You sure?" Jennifer asked, her nervousness seemingly ebbing away.

"I'm sure." Cam confirmed, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

"Thank you."

"So you happy with us?" Cam asked, now feeling more unsure about what Jennifer wanted. In response Jennifer rocked onto her toes and kissed Cam.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey doc." John said when he saw Jennifer carrying a tray through the mess hall the following day. Using his foot he pushed the chair opposite him out from under the table and said. "Take a seat."

"That almost sounds like an order." Jennifer replied suspiciously as she put down her tray.

"Just a friendly suggestion." John said as he looked carefully at Jennifer. Noticing the attention John was giving her she asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Just thinking I hadn't seen much of you recently."

"I came to movie night." Jennifer pointed out. "And then I went on a mission with you."

"But since then? It is like you're hiding, or have better things to do."

"Better things that getting interrogated over lunch?" Jennifer asked, her expression challenging John to drop the subject.

"Someone's interrogating you over lunch? Give me their name and I'll sort it." John smiled.

"I thought you were out on a mission today?" Jennifer said, changing subjects.

"Lorne's team took my team's place as escort for SG1 so Lorne could look at rocks and prove a point." John shrugged, before returning to the original topic. "So what have you been up to?"

"Work." Jennifer replied just as two more of his team approached.

"Jennifer." Teyla said sitting next to her. As Ronon sat next to John he commented.

"Been awhile since you've been here." In response Jennifer stared at John, silently asking if he had put Ronon up to saying that. John merely raised his hands in defence, whilst his eyes conveyed a smug look of 'told you'.

Misinterpreting the silent conversation Teyla asked.

"Are we interrupting?"

"No, the Colonel is just getting paranoid." Jennifer answered.

"I'm not paranoid, just concerned." John said.

"What are you concerned about?" Teyla asked.

"The doc. I haven't seen her much recently. I just wanted to check she was ok."

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied.

"You sure?" John asked. "You see I came by the infirmary last night and you weren't there."

"Probably because I wasn't on duty." Jennifer said.

"That doesn't normally matter. In fact normally someone has to drag you out of the infirmary and I know for a fact none of us did."

"So you're complaining I'm not working twelve hour shifts?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I'm concerned by your sudden change in behaviour." John said as he began to get a feeling he was going down a path he shouldn't. A feeling confirmed by the looks he was getting from both Teyla and Jennifer.

"Is there something specific you want to ask me?" Jennifer challenged, causing John to look at her, clearly debating asking the question that burned his mind. However, as his eyes went from Jennifer's glare to Teyla's he chickened out.

"No, just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied as McKay announced his presence at the table by almost throwing his tray down.

"Rodney." John greeted. "Something on your mind?"

"No." McKay replied as he attacked in sandwich in anger.

"You sure?" Jennifer asked. "You seem a little upset."

"Nope, I'm fine. Why would I be upset?" McKay answered glaring at the now half eaten bread in his hand. His answer though was merely the calm before the storm. Moving the sandwich back to his face, he paused then said. "Oh wait, I remember now, someone I considered a friend went out of their way to lie to me." Before John could throw in a quip about having a fight with Zelenka Rodney continued. "I mean not telling me was hurtful, but confiding in a complete stranger, that was just low."

"Rodney, you know you are not making any sense?" John pointed out, concerned that his friend had finally lost the plot.

"Don't try that innocent look on me." Rodney said, oblivious to John's comment, as he stared at Jennifer, who felt as lost as everyone else. "So why did you lie about it being your birthday?"

"It's your birthday?" John asked surprised. His question, however, was ignored by the main players of the conversation Instead Jennifer looked at Rodney and said.

"Excuse me?"

"The other night, in _his_ quarters, you denied it being your birthday, but I looked in your file and know the truth."

"You read my file?" Jennifer asked in shock. The shock, however, quickly turned to anger. "How dare you invade my privacy." Feeling an irrational rage boil to the surface Jennifer silently swept up her tray and stormed out of the mess hall leaving Rodney and his three confused team mates.

"Ok Rodney, time to start talking." John said. "And there had better be a good reason for going through the doc's file."

"You're saying I'm the bad guy?" Rodney questioned in disbelief.

"You did read her file." John pointed out.

"Technically I'm chief scientist, which means she reports to me and as such I have every right to read her personal file." Rodney argued.

"For legitimate reasons." John countered. "Not to prove a point."

"All I wanted to know was when her birthday was."

"You know humans have something called speech? And when they want to know things can just ask." John said.

"She had plenty of opportunities to tell me and didn't."

"Suggesting that she didn't want you to know, Meredith."

"She told _him._"

"McKay, stop being paranoid and apologise to the doc." John ordered standing. Noticing Rodney was about to argue the Colonel added. "I know you're jealous, but don't let that ruin your friendship."

-00-

On the planet Cam and Vala were trying to decide which lecture was worse; the one given by Daniel on the temple or the one provided by Lorne on rocks. Each time they came up with a reason to escape one of the men they found themselves ensnared by the other. While Daniel talked oblivious, or as Cam suspected uncaring, to his team mates' boredom, Lorne looked disappointed by the glazed expressions and tried to simplify what he was saying, only to take longer and exasperate the problem. Then, the second Cam showed any understanding Lorne seemed to fill with pride and add the detail back in.

When they finally caught a break and escaped Vala and Cam headed back to the village away from temples and rocks.

"This is your fault." Vala said on the walk.

"How'd you figure that?" Cam asked.

"This is your obsession. If it weren't for you we'd be back in the Milky Way-"

"With Daniel looking at ruins and lecturing us about ancient lines on the wall." Cam finished for her.

"Okay, but there'd be the chance of loot."

"Vala, how many times do I have to tell you? Part of being in SG1 is no looting." Cam said wearily.

"Fine. No looting." Vala conceded sighing. "But seeing I am bored and it is your fault, you are responsible for entertaining me."

"Entertaining you?" Cam asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yep, you can start by telling me how it's going with Jennifer."

"Let's see, that would fall under the none of your business category."

"How is it not my business?" Vala demanded. "You are in my team and therefore you're my responsibility."

"Your team?" Cam questioned. "I think you'll find I'm in charge."

"Either way we are team mates and I need to make sure you're happy."

"I hear you clucking, but I can't find your nest." Cam shot back.

"You know, I have no idea what that means?" Vala pointed out.

"Well when you figure it out we'll talk."

"Fine. But I want you to know that what happens is your fault."

"What exactly is that meant to mean?" Cam asked, suddenly worried.

"It means you give me no choice."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, that if you won't talk I'll have to go directly to Jennifer."

"You wouldn't." Cam said, narrowing his eyes.

"Wouldn't I?" Vala asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.


	14. Chapter 14

"How was the mission?" Jennifer asked, letting Cam into her quarters.

"Long, dull, very dull." Cam replied.

"So I take it you didn't find what you were looking for?"

"That depends. If we went out there hoping to become experts in rocks and temples, we're not far off. But in terms of the symbol, no. So you're stuck with me for a bit longer." The Colonel smiled, before picking up on Jennifer's tension. Misinterpreting the cause he said. "See I was kinda hoping you'd see that as a good thing."

"I do." Jennifer replied sincerely.

"Then what's up?" Cam asked.

"It's just that-" Jennifer started, only to be interrupted by her door chiming. "Give me a minute." She asked walking towards the door.

"Rodney." She said coldly when she saw the physicist on the other side.

"Jennifer." He replied nervously. "I came to apologise." With that he stopped and waited for Jennifer to respond, when she didn't he felt the need to fill the silence with a mumbled apology, paying more attention to his feet than Jennifer. "So I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it and it won't happen again. Although, I should point out that as the lead sci-" He suddenly stopped and noticed Jennifer's glare and decided to reconsider finishing his sentence. Instead he went back to apologising. "What I mean is I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me. What the hell was that?" He suddenly added when he heard a strange sneeze like noise coming from Jennifer's quarters. "He's here isn't he?"

"Rodney was there something else you wanted?" Jennifer asked.

"No." McKay replied distractedly trying to look round Jennifer.

"Well then I have things to do."

"But, I haven't finished yet. Perhaps I could buy you a drink as way of apology." He offered, desperate to get Jennifer away from Cameron.

"I can't Rodney." Jennifer said. "I'm busy and I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She added closing the door, feeling guilty about dismissing him so abruptly, but still too angry to be more polite. With the door shut she turned and saw Cam who immediately apologised.

"Sorry, must have inhaled too much dust from the temple. Or I'm allergic to geology lectures. I didn't mean to cause any difficulties between you and McKay."

Jennifer looked at Cam blankly, before she remembered the sneeze that had alerted Rodney to the Colonel's presence.

"Don't worry, he does that all by himself." She finally said.

"Something happen?" Cam asked, wondering what Rodney had done to Jennifer.

"No, well yes, but it is just Rodney being Rodney."

"Yet you look kinda ticked."

"Yeah, well this time he has taken it a step too far."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, come over here and sit." Cam said tugging her towards the couch. Once Jennifer had sat down Cam moved round the back and began to massage her shoulders. "Whatever he's done is bothering you and talking about it will help."

"He's been rifling round my personal file." Jennifer explained.

"He has? Why?" Cam immediately responded before adding. "You know I'm not really in a position to criticise that?"

"You're different." Jennifer replied. "And you didn't do it to poke around and gleam personal information. He did. And you didn't tell everyone what you'd read."

"What exactly did he share? I can't remember any skeletons in your closet."

"My birthday." Jennifer replied. Immediately picking up on Cam's bemused look she explained. "I know it's stupid, but it was a piece of information that I wanted to be kept private not spread round the mess hall."

Cam waited to see if Jennifer would explain why she wanted to keep her birthday quiet. When she didn't continue he assumed she was still not ready to confide in him so instead he played peacemaker. Jumping over the back of the sofa and landing next to Jennifer he said.

"Look the way I see it is he came in, saw a cake, realised he had no idea when your birthday was and felt he should know."

"He could have asked. Rather than going through my file."

"True, but I did kind of throw him out of here and the easiest way to get the answer was to look. I'm not saying what he did was right, but it is kind of understandable."

"Why are you defending Rodney?" Jennifer asked as Cam played with her hair.

"Firstly, he's your friend. Secondly, it would be hypocritical for me to criticise him for going through file. Finally, I feel sorry for him."

"You do? Why?"

"Well I can relate to what he's going through."

"You can?" Jennifer asked doubtfully.

"Sure, it wasn't that long ago I thought you'd reject me. And that doesn't feel good." Cam explained, causing Jennifer to silently consider his words.

"You're right." Jennifer finally said. "I should talk to him." As she started to move Cam grabbed her hand.

"See, I didn't mean talk to him now. I had other plans for you."

-00-

"You sort it?" John asked as Rodney sat at the table.

"I apologised." Rodney confirmed.

"And?"

"He was there."

"He?" Lorne asked.

"Mitchell." Rodney explained.

"As in Colonel Mitchell? Why's he with Jennifer?" Lorne questioned, completely unaware of recent events.

"Why do you think?" McKay asked scowling.

"I didn't think Jennifer knew anything about the symbol." Lorne said confused. Suddenly noticing how annoyed McKay looked he continued. "No. Wait, you're saying Jennifer and the Colonel are seeing each other?"

"Like you didn't know."

"Jennifer and the Colonel?" Lorne repeated.

"We don't know for sure." John said. "It could all be McKay's paranoia getting the better of him. But they are spending lots of time together."

"How much time?" Lorne asked.

"Every evening." McKay answered.

"I take it the doc hasn't mentioned anything to you?" John guessed.

"No Sir, but I haven't seen much of her recently. Although, she did say something was on her mind."

"More like someone." McKay added.

"But Jennifer has not said anything to any of you, you're just guessing?" Lorne asked ignoring Rodney.

"An educated guess. As I said they are spending lots of time together." John said.

"So what are we going to do?" Lorne asked.

"Get him off Atlantis." Rodney suggested.

"Not what I meant." Lorne said.

"There may be no need to worry, Mitchell's a good guy." John shrugged, also ignoring Rodney.

"But he won't be around for long." Lorne pointed out. "If things go wrong he can just disappear and if they don't when he's back on Earth there will be no one to keep an eye on him."

"You have a plan?" John asked.

"No, but the whole rank thing is getting in the way of my creativity. How about you?"

"Just plan R, but we'd have to wait until after he gets to the bottom of the symbol."

"What are you two talking about?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"Nothing for you to worry about." John shrugged.

"What's plan R?" McKay pressed.

"It's best you don't know." John explained. "For now just work on narrowing down that list."

"So we can get rid of Mitchell?" McKay asked optimistically.

"No." John said. "Because it's your job."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok, I have a list of thirty seven planets to try." McKay said when everyone had settled in the briefing room.

"Thirty seven?" Vala asked. "I thought you were narrowing it down."

"That is narrowed down." McKay replied unimpressed by Vala's lack of gratitude. "The number of planets in this galaxy, which have at some stage shown signs of the volcanic behaviour described by Major Lorne reaches several hundred."

"So how'd you narrow it down?" Cam asked.

"These are the ones not mentioned in the database." McKay replied, causing Cam's team to look confused by the logic.

"The symbol was not in the database." John explained. "So either it is an Ancient experiment gone wrong, in which case they'd have deleted it from the database or the symbol came about after the Ancients had left, in which case there would not be an entry in the database. But seeing as the symbol was found on Earth it seems to point to the former."

"Sounds reasonable." Cam agreed.

"But there's no way to narrow down the list further?" Vala asked.

"Narrow it down further?" McKay asked in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how much effort was involved narrowing it down this far? I mean I ha-"

"Rodney, educate Vala later." Sheppard interrupted. "For now let's concentrate on the list."

"Any way to prioritise it?" Cam asked.

"Not yet." John replied.

"Yet?" Cam asked.

"I recognise five of the addresses. Although, I have not been to them, I know people who have. I will visit them personally and ask if they recognise the symbol." Teyla explained.

"Okay, so that leaves us with thirty-two to work our way through." Cam said.

"Do you want me to assign some teams to this or visit each planet personally?" John asked.

"How many can you spare?"

"Currently four."

"Ok, we'll divide the list between us. We'll cover a planet a day and the others can do what they can. I want to brief the other teams first on what we're looking for." Cam said, taking charge.

"I'll schedule a briefing for this evening. Colonel Sheppard please inform the teams." Woolsey instructed.

"Will do." John acknowledged.

"Well with any luck this is the key to solving the mystery." Woolsey smiled at Cameron. "If this is as promising as it sounds you'll be able to get back to Earth in no time." With that the bureaucrat stood and left the room.

"Anyone would think he wants to get rid of us." Daniel commented.

"To be fair it's probably that he just wants to be shot of Vala." Cam returned, his tone more jovial than he felt as the realisation he could be heading home hit..

"Hey." Vala objected, but neither man paid her much attention.

"Well if it's ok with you I'm going to back to exploring the database." Daniel said standing.

"Sure thing, but I want you at the briefing." Cam said.

"Ok." Daniel replied, although Cam suspected the archaeologist was already thinking about the database.

"Colonel." John said from across the table. "I need to head to the mainland to pick up a science party. You want to tag along and get a lesson on flying the Jumper?"

The offer proved one that Cam could not refuse, especially as he knew Jennifer was part of the party on the mainland.

-00-

When the two men had discussed the systems in the Jumper John took it out to sea before allowing Cam the opportunity to test the controls. Sheppard carefully observed as Cam started to master the systems, then talked him through the more advanced features. Content Cam was no longer at risk of crashing John asked.

"So how're you enjoying your time on Atlantis?"

"What can I say? It's home away from home."

"You getting everything you need?" John asked.

"I am." Cam replied.

"Happy with everything?" John probed.

"Something on your mind?" Cam asked wondering why John was so interested in how he was settling into Atlantis.

"No, just making conversation." John said innocently as he glanced as his watch before adding. "I just haven't seen you round much outside of the briefings."

"Is that a problem?" Cam asked bemused.

"No, just wanting to make sure everything was ok."

"Everything's perfect." Cam assured him.

"Perfect?" John asked, checking his watch again. "Not often people describe Atlantis as that." Spotting that John was clock watching Cam asked.

"What time are you due on the mainland?"

"Not for another hour, but I wouldn't mind getting there early."

"You expecting trouble?"

"No, it's just there was a last minute change of personal on the mission and some of the new arrivals are escorting the doc and her team. I just want to make sure there haven't been any unexpected problems."

"I thought the mainland was safe." Cam said, suddenly growing concerned.

"It is. That's not the problem I'm worried about." John said cryptically.

"So what is?" Cam pressed.

"The new recruits can be a bit slow on the uptake of the ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, regarding the doc." John said, noticing Cam tense slightly. "They tend to hit on her in their first few weeks, or until they've trained with Ronon, whichever comes first. Some aren't that good at taking no for an answer."

"How not good at taking no for an answer?" Cam asked, his jaw tense.

"Nothing serious, but it wears the doc down." John replied.

"Why don't you stop it?" Cam pressed as he started to navigate towards the mainland.

"We do, that's what training with Ronon is." John explained, tapping at the central console so Cam could home in on Jennifer's position.

"You said that could take weeks." Cam pointed out.

"Well if we do anything else the doc gets pissed." John replied. "She likes to take care of it herself. We keep an eye on things and if they ever get out of hand step in."

"How often have you needed to step in?" Cam pressed.

"That the doc knows of or in reality?"

"Both."

"As far as the doc knows, never. But normally we intervene once or twice a quarter." John answered, relieving some of Cam's concerns. Noticing the mainland was within visual range he asked Cam. "You want to try landing it?"

When Cam nodded John led the Colonel through the basic landing procedure and sat back as Cam slowly descended and gently touched down.

"Nicely done Sir." John commented, but Cam's attention was already focused on finding Jennifer. Not needing any instructions John picked up a life signs detector and led Cam towards the science party, heading first to the lone dot on the screen he assumed was Jennifer.

"Hey doc." John greeted when they reached her. "Everything ok?"

"Colonel, you're early." Jennifer commented as she collected another sample.

"Well I was giving Colonel Mitchell a flying lesson. Where's your escort?"

"Cam?" Jennifer asked turning round.

"Hey." Cam greeted as John pressed.

"So your escort?"

"I left them guarding some samples over there." Jennifer said sheepishly pointing to the distance.

"What'd they do?" John asked.

"The normal." Jennifer replied, not wanting to have this conversation in front of Cam. He, however, was already on the same page and asked.

"By that you mean continually hit on you and not take no for an answer?"

"Pretty much." Jennifer confessed.

"That does it." Cam said marching off. John and Jennifer exchanged confused glances before hurrying after the Colonel.

"Cam, where are you going?" Jennifer asked.

"To sort this."

"How?" Jennifer asked, worried by what he was about to do. Not giving him time to answer Jennifer grabbed his hand and said. "Please leave it. I can deal with it." Cam stared down at Jennifer desperately wanting to go and discipline the new recruits. However, the determined look in Jennifer's eyes made him reconsider. Sighing he said. "Fine, but they try anything in front of me I deal with it my way."

"Thank you." Jennifer replied, when as if on cue Robinson appeared.

"Hey doc, I thought you'd might like some company." He greeted before becoming aware of John and Cam.

"Sirs." He added saluting. "I didn't know you were here."

"Perhaps if you were escorting Dr Keller like you were ordered to you might have noticed us." Sheppard said. "We'll talk about this later. Right now round up the others."

"Yes Sir." Robinson replied looking uneasy.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

As Cam, Vala and Daniel trudged back to the gate after another fruitless search Cam commented.

"I'm beginning to think that this was not the brightest plan."

"It's not that bad." Daniel said. "Some of the information that can be obtained from the Ancient temples will be invaluable."

"It hasn't brought us any closer to the symbol, which was the point of our visit to Pegasus."

"One of them anyway." Vala said.

"Stealing a Puddle Jumper was never our purpose." Daniel said.

"I wasn't talking about that." Vala replied looking at the archeologist as if he were stupid. "I meant the trip has given our leader and a certain doctor time to sort out their feelings."

"That was not the purpose of the trip." Cam said.

"If you want us to play along with that line fine. But you have to admit it has worked out well." Vala said. "In fact with all these dead ends prolonging our trip the only person with reason to be miserable is me."

"How do you figure that?" Daniel asked.

"Well Cam has more time to spend with Jennifer, whilst you have more time to spend with your Ancient toys. The only person left abandoned and without entertainment is me."

"You could help search the database." Daniel pointed out. "Or help me with the translations."

"Where's the fun in that?" Vala asked.

"See this isn't meant to be about fun." Daniel replied. "The programme is about expanding knowledge and protecting the Earth from threats."

"There's nothing to say you can't have a little fun along the way." Vala pointed out.

"True, but I'm sure there's a whole host of laws prohibiting your type of fun." Cam countered.

"I think that comment is immensely unfair." Vala protested.

"So we just imagined you being wanted on several planets?" Cam asked.

"They were little misunderstandings."

"Little?" Daniel questioned.

"Please dial before we get into a debate about the meaning of little, again." Cam pleaded. Oblivious to the request Vala went on.

"Yes little. After the Ori how could they be considered anything but little?"

"The Ori was a whole race, you caused nearly as much trouble and you are one person." Daniel countered.

"That is a gross exaggeration." Vala argued as Cam got tired of waiting and dialled the gate himself. When the wormhole was finally established Daniel turned to Cam and commented.

"You dialled? That was quick."

Shaking his head Cam walked through the event horizon, only to find himself facing Lorne's team who were kitted up.

"Problem?" Cam asked as the gate shut down.

"Maybe." Lorne replied. "The doc was due back twenty-three minutes ago, but so far we've had no contact."

"Twenty-three is a very precise number." Vala pointed out.

"Standard operating procedures are we wait thirty minutes before dialling the address and trying to establish contact. So we tend to keep an tight eye on the time." Lorne explained.

"I thought it was an hour you waited before making contact." Cam said.

"Yes Sir. In general that's the case, but if the doc is on the mission we reduce it to thirty minutes." Lorne replied. Cam wasn't sure if he felt relieved that they looked out for Jennifer or worried that they felt the need to. Deciding to dwell on that thought another time he asked.

"And if you can't make contact?"

"Then we send a MALP through, followed by a team. The planet she is on isn't suitable for a Jumper, so we'll be on foot." Lorne said as he glanced at the clock again. Cam was about to volunteer to go on the search mission when the gate came to life. Both he and Lorne immediately turned to Chuck who stared at a screen before saying.

"It's Captain Brand's IDC." The name meant nothing to Cam, but seeing Lorne relax slightly he assumed that Brand was on the team escorting Jennifer. Lorne immediately radioed through.

"You're late Captain."

"Sorry Sir. We had a slight accident on the way back to the gate." The information causing Cam's heart beat to fasten. Both Lorne and Cam had the urge to pepper the Captain with questions, but instead Lorne nodded to Chuck then radioed.

"The shield is down."

Both the Major and the Colonel then stood and waited, wondering what had happened and fearing the worse. When the first bodies came through the gate and they saw a young airman, not Jennifer, being helped by two of his team mates they both felt relief then guilt. Moments later the Captain and an unharmed Jennifer stepped through. Letting out a sigh of relief Cam immediately approached the new arrivals as Lorne asked.

"What happened?"

"Well Sir." Brand said, before nodding to the injured airman. "Cook here decided to take it upon himself to disprove gravity."

"He's got a badly sprained ankle." Jennifer chipped in.

"Which is why we're late." Brand added, suddenly aware that it was not just Lorne hovering, but Colonel Mitchell as well.

"Everyone else ok?" Cam asked generically, although his eyes were fixed on Jennifer.

"Yes Sir." Brand confirmed as Jennifer nodded at Cam.

"Well get down to the infirmary." Lorne ordered. "Your team too Colonel." Not putting up a fight Cam fell into step along side Jennifer and followed Brand's team to the infirmary.

"Any luck?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope." Cam answered.

"Well we did find an interesting reference to Camelot." Daniel pointed out.

"She meant with the hunt for the symbol." Cam shot back before asking Jennifer. "Barring the sprain, your mission go ok?"

"Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway."

"You sure? You look tired." He pressed.

"See, that's not the type of thing you're meant to say." Vala pointed out.

"I'm fine." Jennifer assured him.

"Excellent, so what are we doing tonight?" Vala asked.

"We're not doing anything." Cam replied.

"Thanks to you I have spent the last few days listening to Daniel going on about the subtle nature of symbols. You at least owe me a movie. I mean is two hours of your time really too much to ask?"

When Cam saw Jennifer was about to agree he stepped in and said. "Yes it is."

"Well if you prefer I could go and look for some stuff to take back with us." She threatened as they walked into the infirmary. Seeing the team she had accompanied were heading to the far side of the infirmary Jennifer bid farewell to the group leaving Cam and Daniel to deal with Vala.

"If you want I could set you up for dinner with Woolsey." Daniel offered, earning a glare from Vala. The archeologist turned to Cam and saw the Colonel was wearing a vacant look, causing Daniel to ask.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Cam replied looking over to the far side of the infirmary where Jennifer was.

"Apart from being love sick." Vala pointed out, just as Cole approached.

"Who's sick?" Cole asked with concern, only picking up the tail end of the conversation.

"No one." Cam replied quickly, not wanting to be subjected to a needless barrage of tests thanks to Vala. "Ignore her."

"Anything unusual happen on the mission?" Cole asked after staring at the trio for a minute before going onto the standard check-list.

"No, didn't even set off any Ancient traps." Cam answered as Cole ran a scan.

"Doesn't that count as being unusual then?" Vala asked.

"Good luck isn't a medical condition, even in this Galaxy." Cole replied dryly. "Colonel you're good to go."

"Thanks." Cam smiled, before something in the far side of the infirmary caught his eyes. His look darkened and in disbelief said. "He's here again." Turning round Cole saw that Lieutenant Robinson was one again talking to Jennifer.

"You have to give him points for effort." Cole commented.

"Or stupidity." Cam muttered.

"Who is he?" Vala asked.

"Lieutenant Robinson, he arrived with you on the Daedalus." Cole explained. "He keeps hitting on Dr Keller."

"Why doesn't she just say she' s not interested?" Daniel asked.

"She has. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of rejection." Cole answered.

"And I take it he doesn't know about the thing people may or may not be meant to know about?" Vala guessed. Her cryptic statement causing everyone to stop and think before Cole answered.

"No, he knows. Kind of."

"Kind of?" Cam asked.

"She said she was involved with someone, to which he pointed out he'd never seen her with anyone so either she was lying or dating someone who didn't know how to have a good time."

"Sounds about right." Vala commented, earning a sharp look from Cam.

"How often is he down here?" Daniel asked.

"Almost daily."

"That does it." Cam said hopping of the gurney and heading over to Jennifer.

Noticing Cam's arrival Robinson had the sense to cease his conversation and salute the Colonel. Deliberately ignoring him Cam looked at Jennifer and was about to ask her a leading question when his competitive side took over and instead wrapped his arms round her, drawing her into a passionate kiss.

Finally pulling away from Jennifer, oblivious to the silence that had filled the infirmary he asked.

"You still ok for our date tonight?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied slightly breathless.

"Good, see you later." He smiled before glaring at Robinson and leaving the infirmary. Before he made it to the door though he ran into Sheppard's team who wore expressions ranging from bemusement in the case to John, to disappointment and anger for McKay.

"Colonel." John greeted.

"Sheppard." Cam replied, beginning to wonder if Jennifer was going to be upset by his actions.

"We thought you'd like to know we have something."

"You do?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, it looks like a promising lead. We just need to get our post mission checks done, then we can fill you in."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Cam walked to his quarters to get changed before the meeting, half wondering what the lead was that had got Sheppard so excited and half worrying how Jennifer would take his actions in the infirmary. He was still a corridor away from his room when he heard hurried footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Jennifer jogging towards him.

"Hey." Cam said, still questioning if Jennifer would be upset with him. "Look, about what I did in the infirmary I didn't want to upset you or do anything out of line and I know you wanted to deal with him your way but I couldn't just sit there watching him trying to paw over you and, why are you smiling?"

"You're cute when you're jealous." Jennifer pointed out.

"Wait, you're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Because everyone is going to know about us." Cam explained. When Jennifer looked at him blankly he went on. "And I thought you didn't want people to know."

"Why'd you think that? We discussed this the other day."

"Yeah and you never said what you were going to do and then you didn't tell Sheppard so I-" Cam said until Jennifer interrupted.

"I didn't tell Sheppard because he was going out of his way to find out, not because I want to keep us a secret."

"Okay." Cam said, trying to follow her logic. Giving up he asked. "So you're happy that everyone will know?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" Cam asked, convinced the conversation was going too smoothly.

"I am. Admittedly I would have gone for something more subtle, but your way was good."

"So no objections?" Cam pressed.

"None."

"In that case." Cam started before leaning down and kissing Jennifer. When he finally broke contact he backed away and said.

"As much as I hate leaving this here I need to get changed before the briefing. I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." Jennifer smiled before kissing Cam goodbye.

-00-

When Cam finally jogged up the steps to the briefing room he found that his and Sheppard's team were already seated.

"Just waiting for Woolsey." John explained as Cam sat down, finding himself face to face with a beaming Vala.

"What?" He asked Vala, all too aware that Sheppard's team were all staring at him.

"Nothing." Vala grinned. "Well, I'm just happy that you finally did something."

"Could we not discuss this here." Cam half asked half ordered. Unsympathetic to his discomfort Vala continued.

"Of course we are going to discuss this now. You have been putting me off for days, even arranging for me to be on separate sides of the city from Jennifer so I can't talk to her, but after what you just did-"

"Later." Cam growled.

"Oh, is she angry you spilled the beans?" Vala guessed, causing hope to flash in Rodney's eyes.

"No she's fine about it." Cam said, before nodding towards Sheppard's team and adding. "I just think this is not the place."

"What's wrong with your neck?" Vala asked.

"I think he's trying to say he doesn't want to talk about the fact he is seducing our young impressionable CMO in front of us." John interrupted.

"Really?" Vala questioned just as Woolsey walked in, saving Cam from further questions.

"What do you have?" The bureaucrat asked taking a seat, oblivious to the discussion that he had interrupted.

"One of my people's trading partners recognised the symbol." Teyla said.

"They did?" Cam asked surprised. "From where?"

"They encountered it on an abandoned planet. They said there is a temple there where the symbol is used a lot. They had no idea what the symbol meant, but did give me the address."

"It's one of the yet to be explored ones from McKay's list." John said.

"Which means it is not in the database." Daniel commented.

"Yeah, so watch your backs. If it was removed by the Ancients there could be old labs there and I'd consider it a favour if you did not unleash Armageddon." John added.

"You're not coming?" Cam asked.

"No. I assumed you'd want to go tomorrow and unfortunately we are due at some trade talks then." John explained. "If you want back up I can give you Lorne's team."

"That's ok." Cam said after a moment's consideration. "We'll be fine by ourselves. Did your contacts give any directions to the temple?"

"They were a little vague." Teyla confessed. "The temple is located in a dense jungle, but there is a path, which should take you there."

"What about the people who built it?" Daniel asked. "Did your trading partners know anything about them?"

"No, The planet has been abandoned for many years." Teyla explained. "They know nothing about who built it or where they went."

"Any warnings?" Cam asked before clarifying. "Like giant boulders, sharp spikes, tunnels of snakes?"

"You watched Indiana Jones last night, didn't you?" Daniel guessed.

"It'd just be nice to go in knowing whether or not there are any death traps waiting for us." Cam pointed out.

"They gave us no specific warnings." Teyla said. "But they did comment that the planet had a strange feel."

"In what way?" Daniel pressed.

"They had a feeling of being watched and they talked about the temple feeling haunted."

"As soon as we got back we sent a MALP through, it didn't detect any life signs." John interrupted.

"But the jungle could by interfering with the readings." McKay pointed out.

"So we will either be walking out onto a safe planet, a haunted planet, or a planet with sinister beings lurking in the trees?" Cam asked.

"So situation normal." John commented.

"Okay then, we depart at eight tomorrow." Cam informed the room.

"With any luck you'll find what you're looking for and be out of here in no time." McKay added, suddenly feeling happier.

-00-

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked from Cam's side late that night.

"Nothing." Cam replied as he rubbed his hand up and Jennifer's arm.

"Why can't you sleep?" Jennifer asked not willing to be dismissed so easily.

"Who says I can't sleep?"

"Well, seeing it is three a.m. and you are lying awake I'd say the evidence speaks for itself."

"Why aren't you asleep." Cam questioned, ignoring Jennifer's concern.

"Possibly because of the restless person beside me." Jennifer replied as she ran her fingers round Cam's chest.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just thinking about the mission tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"Wondering if it will be a success or a failure. Whether I'll ever find out what that damn symbol means." He explained. Sensing he had something else to say Jennifer remained quiet making Cam feel compelled to fill the silence with his thoughts. "If tomorrow isn't a dead end and we find what we're after that means I'll be on the next ship out of here." He words causing a depressing silence to fill the room until Jennifer said.

"Well you'll just have to come up with more excuses to come over here. Or you could get the gate bridge rebuilt."

"That'd be convenient, although slightly beyond my rank." Cam replied. "I could get Landry to insist that Sheppard goes to a lot more of the IOA formals and then you'd have to accompany him." As the thought of Sheppard's annoyance hung in the air the two fell silent until Jennifer eventually said.

"We'll find a way."

"I know." Cam replied as he kissed her head.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

"Man, it's hot as Hades here." Cam commented a few minutes after passing through the event horizon.

"We should have taken a Jumper." Vala said.

"Except with the jungle we'd probably miss the temple." Daniel pointed out as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I'd swear it's getting hotter." Cam added as he paused to reread the instructions.

"You'd have thought Teyla's contacts would have mentioned how hot it was." Vala complained.

"They could have visited in the winter." Daniel pointed out as he again mopped the sweat off his forehead.

"Or this could be some test." Cam replied. "We have until we die of heat stroke to figure out the answer to some cryptic puzzle that no one has told us about. Hell there's probably a holographic guardian monk hiding in the trees."

"It's lacking the normal traits for an Ancient test." Daniel pointed out.

"So far." Cam commented.

"How much further is it?" Vala questioned.

"Not far, I think. The instructions aren't exactly precise." Cam returned.

"Do they mention Ancient tests?"

"No."

"That's a shame. They would have livened the trip up. How about ice cold fountains?" Vala questioned.

"They're instructions not a tour guide." Cam said. "Ok, it should be round here. Let's split up. Don't go to far. Vala don't pick up anything and Daniel don't wander of." Cam ordered. "And nobody touch anything that looks out of place."

"Even if it looks valuable?" Vala questioned.

"Especially if it looks valuable." Cam said sternly. "In fact don't touch anything." He added as the three split up to search for the temple.

After a few minutes of hacking back the jungle and finding nothing Cam took a new approach and started to climb one of the trees to see if an aerial view would help. He was still working his way up the trunk when he heard Daniel call excitedly.

"Cam, Vala. I have something."

The second he heard the call Cam tried to descend the tree as quickly as possible, cutting his hands in the process. As soon as he was a few feet off the ground he jumped and, following the sound of Daniel's voice, hurried through the trees only stopping when he saw Daniel standing in front of him. Following Daniel's gaze Cam saw a large temple. Before he could comment Vala came crashing through the tress running into Cam's back.

"What do y- wow, that's big." Vala commented looking at the temple. "I wonder if there's hidden treasure."

"If you ignore her she'll stop." Cam advised Daniel who was about to chastise Vala.

"Ok, remember there could be traps. Tread carefully." Cam ordered as they walked towards the stone building.

"Or ghosts." Vala pointed out.

"Well then try not to think about giant marshmallow men." Cam responded.

"What? Wait is that a reference to something Earthy I don't know about. I thought we'd agreed you'd stop that." Vala protested.

"Yeah, but who ya going call?" Daniel asked, earning a smile from Cam.

"That's another one isn't it?" Vala asked glaring.

"Maybe. Perhaps next movie night we'll let you watch it." Daniel offered.

"Thank you." Vala said, not completely appeased.

"You recognise anything?" Cam asked Daniel, as he tried to bring everyone's attention back to the mission.

"It's not like anything we've seen before." Daniel pointed out. "I don't think it's an Ancient temple."

"That's no reason not to be careful." Cam pointed out, carefully walking towards the temple, trying to seek out any traps. He was so intent on looking for traps he paid little attention to the temple entrance until Daniel asked.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Looking up and following Daniel's gaze Cam saw, carved in the masonry above the entrance, the symbol.

Feeling a wave of optimism the trio entered the temple, feeling refreshed by the relative coolness of the stale temple air. Not waiting for instructions Daniel went to the first wall and started scanning for inscriptions, only to find none. Not to be put off Daniel went about exploring the vast complex only to find that when the walls did have the symbol they were devoid of explaining inscriptions.

Losing heart Cam and Vala felt their energy levels drain in the heat. Sitting down on a stone step Cam took out his canteen and had a swig of water.

"Look on the bright side." Vala said. "You get to spend more time with Jennifer."

"I doubt it. I imagine Landry will recall us on the next trip." Cam replied frustrated.

"So things are going well for you two?" Vala asked after a long pause.

"Vala." Cam said wearily.

"What? Is a little information too much to ask for?"

"Yes."

"Just a little." Vala pleaded.

"No."

"I'll keep asking."

"Fine. Things are going well."

"But?"

"Who says there's a but?" Cam countered.

"You do with your tone. Come on tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cam said before pausing then eventually adding. "It's just hitting home that we are going to be split up soon."

"You'll be fine. You're made for each other. Any fool can see that." Vala assured him before asking. "What has Jennifer said?"

"That we'll find a way."

"So what's the problem?"

"I feel guilty about making her put her life on hold."

"You're not making her." Vala argued. "She's choosing to do it. Besides do you know how many dates Jennifer has been on since starting at Atlantis?"

"Do I even want to know how you know the answer to that question?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"Don't know, but it's academic as I'm not telling you how I know. The answer to my question is none."

"None what?" Cam asked loosing the thread of the conversation.

"No dates, at all. None. So my point is waiting until the two of you can meet isn't exactly going to change her lifestyle."

"Cam, Vala." Daniel called as he head emerged from a stairwell that led down to a buried chamber. "You'll want to come and see this." Not waiting for his teammates' replies Daniel hurried back down the steps.

"Don't touch anything." Cam called to his team mate's back as he and Vala jumped up and followed Daniel down into the crypt. Despite the poor flickering light caused by flaming torches Cam immediately recognised on the wall before him the symbol.

"Look around." Daniel advised, causing Cam to slowly turn and look round the crypt. As he did so he saw, several times on every wall, the symbol, each time it was surrounded by inscriptions. For a moment Cam stood silently in disbelief that they finally had a break.

"The walls are covered in inscriptions, some is definitely a form of Ancient." Daniel said, too excited about the find to wait for Cam to ask questions.

"Can you translate it?" Cam asked.

"Not all of it, well not yet anyway." Daniel said. "Some of it I will need to do back on Atlantis, or to bring my reference texts back out here."

"But you can do some of it now?" Vala asked.

"Bits." Daniel confirmed.

"Any warnings about imminent death? Plagues upon our houses?" Cam asked before Vala added.

"Treasure?"

"Not that I have seen. But I have only translated a very small part and I think the context is in the other section." Daniel said, before pointing to a section of wall and saying. "Take this. The part here talks about seeking knowledge of the stars without travel. To see places new without sacrificing the old. Then over here it talks about taking control."

"Control of what?" Cam asked suddenly suspicious.

"Don't know." Daniel conceded. "I assume that is in this section, but I'll need my books to translate."

"Ok, get whatever information you need, then we'll head back." Cam ordered.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up Tuesday or Wednesday.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're back?" Jennifer asked as Cam, Daniel and Vala entered the infirmary. "Any luck?"

"Yes." Daniel said. "We found the temple and inscriptions. This is the break we're looking for. As soon as we're done here I'll go and start the translations. This is could be so much bigger than just the symbol, the temple had an Ancient component as well as something I have never seen before." Amused by Daniel's enthusiasm Jennifer smiled and offered.

"Shall I start with you then?"

"That'd be great." Daniel nodded as Jennifer started to perform the normal post-mission check. The second she had finished Daniel hurried from the infirmary, leaving his two bemused team mates.

"How come you two don't look so excited?" Jennifer asked.

"Cos it was sweltering out there and Ancient inscriptions aren't enough to refuel our enthusiasm." Cam explained before offering. "You can do Vala first."

"Thank you. I'd kill for a shower right now." Vala commented.

"You all drink plenty?" Jennifer questioned as she started running the tests on Vala.

"Yep." Cam assured her before Vala suggested.

"Although to be on the safe side I think we should drink lots of wine tonight." The suggestion causing Cam to roll his eyes.

"If you change the wine to water I agree." Jennifer smiled before informing Vala. "You're good to go."

"Thank you. I'll see you at seven."

"Why?" Cam asked before Jennifer had the chance.

"It's Atlantis movie night and I can't go by myself and Daniel will be too busy to come with me."

"Ok." Jennifer agreed.

"Great, meet you at your quarters." Vala smiled before looking at Cam and saying. "You really need a shower." Cam scowled as she departed before looking at Jennifer and saying.

"You didn't need to agree to movie night."

"It'll be fun. Besides it's not nice going by yourself."

"She'd have found some unsuspecting person to attach herself to."

"What did you do to your hands?" Jennifer questioned noticing they were raw.

"Climbed a tree." He shrugged. When he noticed Jennifer's sceptical look he explained. "To get a better view. We were having problems finding the temple."

"At least it worked."

"Yeah, not so much. It was actually Daniel who found it." Cam confessed, causing Jennifer to smile and comment.

"You definitely have a knack for getting injured."

"So Sam says."

"Just let me put some cream on. It will help them heal and stop the pain."

"You not going to see me turn down a hand massage from a beautiful woman." Cam said flashing a smile. "Of course if you wanted to take it further, my back is sore."

"So what's the plan now? You heading back to the planet?" Jennifer asked, ignoring Cam's suggestion, as she rubbed the lotion into Cam's hands.

"Maybe. We won't know if we need to until Jackson finishes the translation, which based on the number of swiggles on the wall will take three to five days." Noticing Jennifer's look he added. "Most of my job lately has been waiting on Daniel to translate. Anyway until he's done I have nothing to do."

"That's a coincidence. I have tomorrow off." Jennifer pointed out.

"And the day after." Cam grinned, as Jennifer wrapped a bandage round Cam's hand.

"Okay, I'm all done."

"So when do you get off?" Cam asked getting off the gurney.

"Barring any emergencies, in an hour."

"My quarters?" Cam suggested.

"Ok. But Vala was right you need a shower."

"Or I could wait for you and we could shower together, I don't want to hurt my hands."

"Or you could shower now." Jennifer said scrunching her nose.

"You wound me!" Cam replied feigning hurt, before asking. "See you in an hour?"

"You bet."

-00-

"Stop sulking." Ronon told Rodney as they sat down in the mess hall.

"Easy for you to say." Rodney commented. "She dumped you weeks ago."

"Tactful Rodney." John chastised the physicist.

"She did."

"Would you not actually have had to have been in relationship with Jennifer to be dumped?" Teyla asked.

"She knew my intentions."

"Intentions? Has Jeanie been making you watch Pride and Prejudice again?" John asked.

"I made my position clear." Rodney went on.

"Presenting her with a fruit cup isn't exactly asking her out on a date." John pointed out. "Besides you two didn't have that much in common."

"I'm a genius and she's reasonably intelligent." Rodney countered.

"But she's an MD and you don't count medicine as a real science." John argued.

"Because it's just voodoo."

"I can imagine her taking that very well. Could you be in a relationship with some one who mocked everything you do?"

"Well no, but I could have toned down my criticism." Rodney replied. Deciding to change tact John said.

"Maybe you should view this as an opportunity."

"Opportunity? Have you started reading self-help books?" McKay questioned incredulously.

"No. What I mean is now you know you and the doc won't happen you can pursue other relationships."

"What other relationships. The city isn't exactly full of females and those there are, are either not worth considering or drooling over you or Ronon."

"Plenty of women in the Galaxy." John replied. "Take today, Arrabelia was all over you."

"She was?"

"Sure, couldn't keep her eyes off you." John told him.

"Wait was she the chubby one?" Rodney asked.

"No, the blond."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The physicist said as his mood picked up a little.

"Because you were moping." John pointed out.

"She was really checking me out?"

"Couldn't keep her eyes off you." John answered, ignoring Teyla's raised eyebrow.

"That's good." Rodney said standing, suddenly more chirper. "Well if you'll excuse me I need to check that Zelenka has not damaged the security protocols. I'll catch you later."

John watched his friend go before glancing at Teyla and noticing her questioning stare.

"What? He needed an ego boost."

"By lying?"

"I wasn't lying, Just carefully selecting the truth. She couldn't keep her eyes off him."

"But not because she was infatuated." Teyla pointed out.

"True, but he doesn't need to know that she was staring at him in disbelief rather than lust. Anyway you coming to movie night?" John asked his two remaining team mates as he stood.

"No. I need to look after Torren." Teyla replied.

"He could come."

"I do not believe the normal choice of movie would be suitable viewing for him." The Athosian explained.

"His loss." John shrugged. "How 'bout you Chewie?"

"What's the film?"

"Don't know. Could be Alien."

"Really?" Ronon asked getting more excited.

"Sure. Let's go before all the seats are taken."

-00-

As they walked into the room they immediately noticed Lorne sitting in a corner transfixed on something on the other side. Heading over John asked.

"Problem?"

"Don't think so Sir." The Major replied as John saw what had caught Lorne's attention. Trying to work out what they were looking at Ronon turned and saw Jennifer and Cam, with an arm draped round the doctor's shoulders, sharing a joke.

"You trust him?" Ronon asked.

"He's a good guy." John replied after some consideration.

"But, none of us really know him on a personal level." Lorne pointed out.

"Carter does and she speaks highly off him. And she does seem happy." John countered.

"And when he leaves?" Lorne asked.

"I guess we cross that bridge when we come to it." John said before glancing at Ronon who started to ask.

"You want-"

"Not yet Chewie." John cut him off. "Let's make sure the symbol mystery is really solved first."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up over the next couple of days.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok, from what I have learned the temple was not intended as a temple. It was In fact an Ancient lab."

"It was?" Rodney asked, his interest peaking.

"It was." Daniel confirmed. "Well, not all of it. The inner crypt was the lab, the temple like structure in which it sits was built later."

"Not meaning to rain on your parade, but normally when we discover a lab that is not mentioned in the database it is because it was part of some experiment gone wrong and bad things happen." John pointed out.

"The lack of mention is probably due to the Ancients who lived here disapproving of the research." Daniel replied.

"Which was?" Woolsey asked.

"Ascension."

"Why did the Ancients disapprove of that?" John asked. "I thought that was their goal. Hell, they built their own, bad, ascension machine here."

"Although the lab was used to research Ascension, the group who worked on it had a different objective to just Ascension. They wanted to partially ascend. They wanted the knowledge and powers of ascended being, but did not want to give up their human forms."

"But they can retake human form when they want." John pointed out.

"But not for long and not without risking punishment from the other Ascended beings." Daniel countered.

"How would partially ascending help?" Woolsey asked.

"It gave them the best of both worlds, the power and knowledge that comes from ascension and the protection of being human. Even back then the Ascended Ancients refused to interfere with humans."

"But they wouldn't have been human." Ronon said.

"They would have been human enough to escape punishment." Daniel explained.

"That's stupid." The Satedan responded bluntly.

"Yes, but that is how the Ascended Ancients work."

"Let me guess." John started. "They found away to partially ascend, but overlooked a consequence resulting in them all painfully dying."

"Taking out the local population with them." Cam added.

"Actually no." Daniel answered. "During the research, using the knowledge acquired through the ascension experiments they discovered another option to ascension."

"Yeah dying." McKay said. "That's not really an option."

"Another option." Daniel said.

"Which was?" Woolsey pressed.

"It is described as, become one with nature."

"You mean their option was to become tree hugging hippies?" McKay asked unimpressed.

"It is a little more subtle than that." Daniel said. "They became one with the planet."

"One with the planet?" Cam asked sceptically.

"I guess a more accurate description is they became the planet."

"What do you mean they became the planet?" McKay asked incredulously.

"When someone ascends their existence is transferred into energy right?"

"Loosely speaking." McKay commented.

"But energy and mass is equivalent." Daniel went on. "So rather than transforming into energy they transformed into mass."

"Please, Einstein was stupid enough to create a simple mathematical expression and suddenly everyone think they can do physics." McKay muttered.

"Ok Rodney." Daniel said waving an apologetic hand. "I won't pretend to understand the mechanics of what they did, I'll just stick to what the translations said."

"Assuming these Ancients did merge with the planet, which to me sounds like something went wrong, where does the symbol fit in?" Cam asked.

"And what does any of this have to do with you finding a symbol in a motel room on Earth?" Woolsey questioned.

"Again, I am having to translate the account from the crypt, which may not be an entirely accurate account, but it appears that not all Ancients disapproved of their research. They had a following who could be recognised by displaying the symbol of merging."

"As in the symbol we found on Earth and that planet?" Cam interrupted.

"Yes." Daniel confirmed before going back to his translation. "During the great exodus many believers disappeared, some taking boxes of knowledge with them, in the hope that they may follow the same route in their new home."

"Whoa, you are saying that an Ancient cult brought the knowledge of becoming Mother Earth back to the Milky Way?" Cam asked.

"Yes."

"And you think this man who had the symbol in his motel room was trying to recreate their feat?" Woolsey asked.

"No." Daniel replied, causing everyone in the room to look lost. "Okay, try to stay with me." He instructed as he displayed a picture of one of the walls in the crypt on the screen in the briefing room. "This wall describes the conflict, it translates as

'_Despite their power, they were not all powerful. Once power was attained no more help could they give. Unable to stand by and watch any longer the saviours came to our land. Shunned by their own they worked alone to seek'_

Daniel paused and looked to Cam, "The next part I translated in the crypt as 'seeking knowledge of the stars without travel. To see places new without sacrificing the old' but now I know the context it actually translates to,

'_Shunned by their own they worked alone to seek the knowledge of the universe without leaving their bodies. They sought new places without sacrificing their form. _

'_At first they had not the control, but then they saw another way.'"_

Once again Daniel stopped, this time to change the image on the screen to a different wall. He looked round the room to check everyone was still keeping up before continuing.

"This wall describes the process.

'_No longer seeking to be everywhere they saw true power came from here. Seeing the path the chosen nine became one with the planet. The planet was __reborn. From then on the planet ensured we were provided for. We lived in peace and harmony never having to fear famine nor floods, plagues or quakes. The mountains of fire were stilled.' _"

"Wait a minute." McKay interrupted sceptically. "This just sounds like local superstition. These ancients tried something it went wrong, they died. The locals caught up in hero worship created this story and accounted a run of good luck to the Ancients."

"I concede that's what it sounds like, until the next passage." Daniel said, before restarting the translation.

"'_When the great enemy finally came the nine took us all into the ground, keeping us hidden until it was safe to return.'_"

"That's your proof?" McKay asked incredulously. "They fell into an underground cavern and you take this as evidence that the planet is alive and controlled by Ancients?"

"It does sound a little unlikely." John commented.

"A little?" McKay asked incredulously.

"Regardless of whether or not this is fact or myth, how did the symbol end up on Earth?" Woolsey asked, causing Daniel to read out the next section of translation.

"'_And so word of their miracle spread and those who had scorned started to come. Seeing the correct path they studied the teachings but time was short. Unable to unlock the knowledge twenty followers took what they could. Each carried a box marked with the symbol of the nine. Some left with the exodus, travelling far beyond our reach, others stayed close, both hoping to follow the same path for their new home. _

'_But in each box was a piece of the planet and when it was removed it caused the planet pain and death. The nine called across the stars for the pieces to be returned. Some of the followers soon returned, box in hand, but short of mind. Obsessed with the symbol of the nine. With the piece returned they were still not free and each took blocks with the symbol of the nine to planets far and wide. Leaving the symbol for all to see in the hope that one day the pieces would be returned and their burden set free. But the others never returned and parts of the planet died. Those followers who had returned, punished for their act, spent the remainder of their days with an illness of the mind.'_"

"That load of hokum is your breakthrough?" McKay asked. Before Daniel had the opportunity to respond Woolsey asked.

"So what exactly are you inferring from this?"

"Whether or not the nine did become merged in the planet we won't know unless we go back and investigate. But whatever happened it spawned a new religion. But this all seems to have taken place around the time the Ancients left the galaxy. Which is how the symbol ended up back on Earth. I think that the followers who never returned did not come back as they were in the Milky Way and effectively cut off."

"Shouldn't the symbol have cropped up else where?" John asked. "In that last bit talked about going out and leaving the symbol for all to see. One occurrence suggests they didn't take their job seriously."

"It could have been spread all over this galaxy but then have been destroyed by the Wraith." Daniel countered. "But I think the important part of this text is that those who returned were obsessed with the symbol of the nine. So what if the box or the contents had one of those communication devices? I mean Jack was happily looking through the eyes of a barber for ages. In this case one image was transmitted, the symbol."

"So you think that the twenty mentioned took some sort of communication device off the planet, which then started to experience some sort of reaction, causing them to see the symbol and feel compelled to bring it back?" Woolsey asked unconvinced.

"Seeing people can swap bodies, why not just do that rather than sending a symbol?" Cam asked.

"Could be the device wasn't capable, or maybe there was no one on this end. We won't know until we find the boxes that were brought back." Daniel said, eyes wide and excited.

"Oh no." Vala said.

"Oh no, what?" McKay asked.

"He has that look." Cam said nodding towards Daniel. As everyone else looked at Daniel Cam explained. "It's a look that normally precedes a meeting with Ancients."

"Or the Ori." Vala pointed out.

"I take it you want to go back to the planet then?" Woolsey asked.

"Absolutely." Daniel answered, not giving Cam time to decline.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is your fault." Cam commented as he sat on one of the stones in the temple.

"How was I to know that he would take my suggestion seriously?" Vala protested.

"It's Daniel." Cam pointed out.

"True, but I thought he'd have got over his fascination with talking to Ancients."

"It's Daniel." Cam repeated.

"But there's no proof they are even here." Vala protested.

"There's still a chance." Cam said. "And any chance he takes as a near certainty."

"Ok, but I still didn't believe he'd actually talk to the dirt." Vala argued.

"You told him to."

"But it was such a ridiculous suggestion I didn't think he'd actually follow it."

"Yet here we are sitting in sweltering heat whilst Daniel talks to dirt, in the hope an Ancient is hiding in it." Cam complained.

"You could help." Daniel called over.

"By talking to a dirt mound over there?" Vala asked pointing to the far side of the temple.

"If the translation really describes some sort of Ancient capability to hide the people of this planet they could and hear us and are probably trying to decide if we are a threat." Daniel explained for what he thought was the hundredth time.

"So you're saying they phased out of our dimension?" Cam guessed.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've come across that technology." Daniel pointed out. "And it would be the perfect defence against the Wraith."

"We're not Wraith." Vala pointed out.

"True, but they might not trust us or they might not be able to phase back into our realm." Daniel argued.

"Or they just aren't here." Cam said. "So how about you look for the boxes rather then people who may or may not be here."

"If they are here they have probably phase shifted the box as well as themselves." Daniel countered.

"This is why we need Sam." Vala commented.

"Or Rodney." Daniel suggested.

"Not sure I'm his favourite person right now." Cam said.

"He'll get over it." Daniel said. "Besides he probably sees helping you as being in his best interests."

"Well if you fail to find anything we'll ask McKay for help." Cam conceded. "But right now try to find one the boxes in a way that isn't going to get you locked up in crazy town."

"Fine." Daniel replied disappearing back into the crypt.

Noticing Vala stand Cam asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the boxes."

"How?"

"Well if this really is some Ancient lab there is bound to be a hidden switch somewhere isn't there? So all I have to do is find it."

"How?" Cam repeated. In response Vala waved her hands and started randomly prodding bricks.

"Great. One of my team is talking to mounds of dirt and the other is touching every brick." Cam muttered before deciding that at least Vala's approach would fill the time.

After twenty minutes as boredom, heat and frustration set in Cam walked out of the temple. Surprised by his actions Vala hurried after him and found him at the entrance, seemingly talking to himself.

"I thought we agreed it was Daniel's turn to act crazy." Vala commented worried by Cam's behaviour. Ignoring her Cam paced back into the temple where he stopped and looked around before leaving the temple again.

"Daniel, get up here." Vala called.

"Is it important?" Daniel asked unenthusiastically.

"I'd say so." Vala replied watching Cam enter the temple again. Moments later Daniel jogged up the steps from the crypt and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Cam has flipped." Vala explained as her eyes remained fixed on Cam. Following her gaze Daniel watched the Colonel before asking Cam.

"What you doing?"

Stopping in front of the pair Cam said. "We're looking at this wrong." Not giving either of his team mates time to answer he went on. "If the translation was right and something was taken, like those boxes, that who ever built this place really wanted brought back they'd make it easy. I mean if someone buys you groceries you don't make them walk through a burning building to bring them to you."

"Okay." Daniel said starting to think Vala was right.

"So if we had a box it should be easy give it back." Cam continued before suddenly turning and walking out of the temple again. By the time Vala and Daniel had caught up with him he was walking back in. "So if I had a box it should be obvious where I should put it. But entering the temple I can't see anything. No alter or shrine. It's as if they never wanted the box to be left."

"Or it could be the box emits some radiation that opens a door." Daniel said, not willing to give up on his interpretation. "Or as well as transmitting the symbol, the box transmits instructions." The words causing Cam to stop pacing and say.

"Ok that does it, onto plan B."

"There was a plan A?" Vala asked surprised as Cam pulled C4 out of his tac vest.

"What are you planning on doing?" Daniel asked, worried by his team mate's intentions.

"If you're right and this planet is alive, it is going to get ticked if we take some of it."

"What do you mean take some?" Daniel asked.

"I mean blow a chunk free and take it back with us."

"Wait, your plan is to steal dirt from the planet?" Vala asked. "Surely gold would be better."

"If you find gold you can take it." Cam said as he started to lay C4.

"Really?" Vala asked in disbelief, although she didn't wait for the answer before setting off to search the area.

"You're really going to blow it up?" Daniel asked.

"Yep." Cam said as Vala called.

"Guys, I need you here."

"I'm not helping you loot." Daniel replied.

"That's nice, but not why I need you. You really need to get over here." Her words causing Cam to raise his P90 and head towards Vala, Daniel following behind.

"Anytime." Vala called.

Moments later Cam and Daniel saw Vala standing in front of a stranger.

"I knew that threat would work." Cam whispered to Daniel as he approached the stranger.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

"Any more of you hiding?" Cam asked the figure.

"That is not important." The man said. "You have come to this holy place and threatened it with destruction. I wish to know why."

"We don't mean to cause any destruction. We just come seeking answers." Daniel jumped in.

"Yet you threaten to use explosions."

"That was just to get your attention." Cam said. "You were ignoring our other requests."

"We have no need nor desire to talk to outsiders." The stranger said.

"I think you do." Daniel said. "I think you still want those boxes returned."

"Boxes?" The stranger asked.

"Why is he looking at you blankly?" Cam whispered, wondering if his friend had completely mistranslated.

"Box wasn't a direct translation." Daniel explained before turning his attention back to the stranger and saying.

"In the crypt there was a story about the symbol of the nine. That followers took a box, which had the symbol, to new worlds."

"You speak of the arks of the merging." The man said cautiously.

"Yes." Daniel confirmed excitedly.

"What do you know of them?" The stranger demanded, his demeanour now portraying something akin to paranoia.

"We think there may be one on our world. If we knew what we were looking for we could find it and return it."

"There are no more boxes to find." The man stated.

"That's not what it says in the crypt." Cam interrupted.

"Only those from this Galaxy were returned." Daniel took over. "We come from somewhere far from here. From a galaxy where we think there are still boxes, I mean arks."

"Any that were still in existence would have been returned." The man said.

"There was no way to return them. Our galaxy was cut off from this one." Daniel pressed on. "Perhaps if we can speak to the nine we can explain."

"Anything you need to say, you may say to me."

"Okay, we found the symbol of the nine on our world and on another planet in our galaxy. We came here to find out what it meant. If you can tell us more about the arks we can try to find them and bring them back."

"Many have tried and failed. They were all more worthy than you. You can not help us." The man said turning.

"You are really willing to risk that?" Daniel asked. The question causing the man to stop momentarily and say.

"Wait here." With that he vanished.

"That's a neat trick." Cam said running his hand through the recently vacated air. "I didn't see any trigger."

"He wasn't exactly friendly." Vala said.

"Well we had threatened to destroy the place." Daniel pointed out.

"Had they responded earlier we wouldn't have needed to make any threats." Cam countered. "So do think he was a resident or a hologram?"

"Could have been an Ancient." Daniel said, unable to hide his excitement.

"But not an ascended one." Vala pointed out. "I mean any ascended being should have known that the boxes or arks could not have been returned as they were cut off from this Galaxy."

"Or he could have been testing us by saying there were no more to be returned." Daniel argued.

"Either way, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Cam said.

"It has only been us who has threatened the use violence." Daniel replied.

"But I never intended to blow this place up. I get the feeling if they threaten us it won't be long before the threat becomes a reality."

"Would could they gain from harming us?" Vala asked. "If they are really angry with us they could banish us."

"Except we know too much." Cam said. "Their existence has been a big secret, but now we know and we could tell others."

"You see our dilemma." The stranger said appearing behind Daniel.

"Look, I don't care if you want to stay hidden, but I want to know about the symbol and how it ended up on my planet." Cam stated.

"Your intentions are still to be determined." The man said. "If what you say is true you will be released unharmed. If you are lying there will be no escape."

"When you say no escape do you mean we will be prisoners? And if so what level of service can we expect beca-" Vala started to ask only for the stranger to say with a cold, detached voice.

"I mean you will die."

"How can we prove to you that we are telling the truth?" Daniel asked, after glaring at Cam, blaming the Colonel for the treatment they were recieving.

"You must give yourself to the planet."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Vala asked before either of her team mates had a chance.

"You must enter the chamber of truth. From there you will be taken into the planet and your true intentions will be revealed."

"Taken into the planet?" Cam asked, hoping for clarification. Instead the stranger merely said.

"Yes."

"Will we be in any danger?" Cam pressed.

"If you are guilty you will die."

"And if we refuse to take part in this test?" Cam asked after a moment of silence.

"It will be taken as a sign of your guilt and you will be killed."

"So we either don't take the test and die or take the test and possibly die?" Vala questioned.

"If you are innocent no harm will befall you."

"When you say innocent do you mean just in relation to our intentions towards this planet?" Vala asked as memories of her time as a host came flooding back.

"Yes. So are you willing to take the test?"

"It doesn't look like we have much choice." Cam replied, causing the stranger to silently wave his arm, resulting a piece of the wall disappearing.

"Neat party trick." Cam commented as the unimpressed stranger ordered.

"Go through there." Obediently the three stepped into the chamber before the wall reappeared sealing them in.

Cam looked at his nervous team mates as they waited in the chamber trying to think of something comforting to say, but coming up empty. As the trio continued to stand in an expectant, worried, silence, it was Vala who eventually made a comment.

"This isn't so bad."

"Well now you've gone and done it." Cam retorted seconds before the ground started to tremble so violently that all three lost their footing. Moments later the ground seemed to turn to quick sand and they found themselves being pulled down.

Cam felt the wait of the sandy dirt press down on him, closing round his body, pressing on his chest. Even though his head was still above ground the weight of whatever it was that surrounded him was such that he couldn't breath. He knew better than to struggle and tried to relax and remain still. Yet no matter what he did he found himself sinking deeper and deeper as the pressure on his chest grew whilst his lungs burnt from lack of air. As his oxygen starved brain tried to formulate a plan, he felt himself getting giddy and soon was unconscious.

When he came to he was surprised to be alive and breathing. He tried moving but found himself constrained. Moving his head he saw that he was no longer in the quick sand, instead he was in something that reminded him of an upright, undersized, coffin. The more he looked the smaller it seemed to get. Before claustrophobia could set in he felt something clamp round his head in a vice like grip. The last thing he remembered before the darkness took over again was intense pain.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell happened?" Cam groaned when he came to again and heard Daniel and Vala talking.

"'Bout time you woke up." Vala said, although to Cameron and his pounding head it seemed like she was shouting.

"How long were we out?" He asked, slowly sitting up trying to bite back the nausea.

"Us at least an hour." Daniel replied. "You a couple."

"Why was I out for so long?" Cam asked.

"Maybe you were less trustworthy than us. A fair assumption as it was you who threatened to blow this place up." Daniel said.

"You're not going to let that go are you? Either of you remember anything about the hour you were out?"

"Small coffins, suffocating, headaches." Daniel replied. "But the fact we are still alive indicates we passed the test."

"Or they are devising a much better method for killing us." Vala commented.

"Or they're letting us experience this headache to its full potential before killing us." Cam added rubbing his temple.

"Don't worry it wears off pretty quickly." Daniel informed the Colonel.

"Not quickly enough." Cam replied as he looked round and realised they were back in the main temple. "Seeing we are in the main temple, why don't we just leave?"

"Can't." Vala said. "There is some sort of force field round the entrance. And I really recommend not going near it."

"I warned you not to." Daniel said wearily, making Cam think he had missed some excitement when he was out.

"There are times to be smug Daniel and this is definitely not one of them." Vala responded crabbily.

"Don't take your bad mood out on me. It's not my fault you were flung half way across the temple." Jackson said.

"So we are stuck here?" Cam interrupted.

"Looks that way." Daniel confirmed.

"Any contact with our captor?"

"Not since we were shown into the chamber. When I woke up Vala was already here. You appeared about forty minutes later." Daniel explained.

"When you say appeared…." Cam prompted Daniel for a better explanation.

"One minute you weren't here, the next you were on the ground." Vala explained.

"I'm really beginning to miss standard cells and interrogations." Cam complained, carefully getting to his feet. "Anyone else thinking that there was something familiar to what happened to us?"

"You thinking replicators?" Daniel asked.

"They like sticking bits of themselves in people's heads to extract information." Cam confirmed. "And the headache fits."

"They don't normally go in for the cloak and dagger though." Daniel pointed out. "And they don't put their prisoners in coffins first."

"But you're thinking of our replicators, remember the ones here are more vindictive." Cam countered.

"Okay, but even with the replicators of this Galaxy people remember what is happening to them during the extraction process." Daniel rebuffed.

"No, they remember a false reality created by the replicators that is used to extract the information they need. The whole being sucked up by a planet could have been an illusion." Vala joined in.

"But none of us told them anything useful." Cam said, before asking. "Did we?"

"Not that we remember." Daniel confirmed. "Which implies not replicators."

"Unless this is still an illusion." Cam pointed out as he suspiciously eyed his teammates. Moments later the stranger remerged saying.

"This is not an illusion. I assure you that you and your surroundings are real."

"No offence, but you would say that." Vala pointed out as Cam asked.

"What the hell are you? Human, Ancient, hologram, replicator?"

"I am human. I am a caretaker of this planet." The man replied calmly.

"Are there any replicators here?" Cam asked.

"No."

"But you know what replicators are?" Cam pressed.

"Of course. We now know everything you know." The man explained.

"When you say everything?" Vala asked. "Do you really mean everything?"

"I do. All of your knowledge is now stored in the planet."

"How?" Cam asked, disturbed that whoever these people were had unlocked their secrets as easily as if they were cutting butter with a hot knife.

"It was extracted from you and added to the planet."

"Oooh." Daniel exclaimed, causing Cam and Vala to turn to him. "It is like an Ancient library. That thing that grasped our heads was like the portal that Jack seems so skilled at sticking his head into. Only rather than downloading everything into our heads our knowledge was added to the library."

"How do we remove our knowledge from the planet?" Cam asked.

"You don't." The caretaker answered.

"Then you have a rather big advantage over us. You know all our secrets, including the location of our home world." Cameron pointed out.

"And you know of our existence." The man countered. "That makes us equal."

"Not quite." Vala argued. "You are still holding us against our will and we are still unsure if you are planning on killing us."

"I told you that you would be killed only if your intentions were not what you said."

"Does that mean you trust us?" Daniel asked growing excited that they may have a new route to Ancient knowledge being unlocked for them.

"It means that we have reviewed the evidence and found that your intentions are as you say and that you have indeed seen the symbol on your planet. We have discussed-"

"We?" Vala interrupted. "Just how many of you are there?"

"That is unimportant." The stranger said unimpressed by the interruption. "We have seen what you have seen and believe you can retrieve the arks. In light of this I have been given permission to act as your guide and give you information that may help you with your quest."

"Really?" Daniel asked. The news dissolving the remainder of his headache.

"Yes, but th-"

"Hang on a minute." Cam interrupted. "You have kept us prisoner and invaded our minds. Why should we help you?"

"We have seen your desire to unlock this mystery. The arks belong here. If you leave the ark on your planet others may find it and the secret of the stargate will be revealed." The man explained, the statement highlighting that they really had extracted all the information from their minds.

"We could find the ark and lock it away." Cam argued, restraining himself from threatening to destroy it.

"And we could reveal your whereabouts to the Wraith." The man countered. "Finding the arks will bring mutual benefit. But if you refuse to see this and help us we will be forced to take whatever action is necessary to bring the arks back."

"So you're saying we don't have a choice?" Vala asked.

"We hope that you will not feel that way."

"And if we help, you will give us information to help us?" Daniel asked, uncaring or oblivious to the fact they were being blackmailed.

"Yes, but there are rules."

"There always are." Cam muttered.

"Once you agree I will share the information that will help."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as Cameron had reluctantly agreed to help, Daniel immediately started to ask the planet's caretaker questions regarding the planet and the nine. All the while the archaeologist wore an excited and crazed look. However, Daniel was getting nowhere, with the stranger unwilling to answer most of his questions, no matter how many times he asked them. Undeterred Daniel went on.

"Ok, what happened to the nine?"

"That is irrelevant." The stranger replied.

"Are the nine still here?" Daniel pressed.

"That is irrelevant." The man repeated.

"How does the merging work?" Daniel went on only for their guide to once again say.

"That is irrelevant."

"Well ho-" Daniel started, this time being cut off by Cam.

"Jackson. Either he has an extra GOTO statement embedded in his mind or he is not going to tell us anything other than about the ark. There is no point peppering him for intel about the merging or the nine."

"You are correct." The guide said. "I am permitted to only pass on information that will help return the arks."

"Knowing about the merging may help us locate the arks." Daniel argued, refusing to be deterred.

"It won't." The stranger said.

"Can you show us one of the returned arks?" Vala asked, unable to watch Daniel fight the tide any longer.

"I can." The guide confirmed waving his hand. This time a large stone-like chest emerged from the ground.

"Can we open it?" Cam asked.

"You can."

"And will it harm us?"

"No." The guide said, but Cam couldn't bring himself to trust him. Instead the Colonel asked.

"All the arks were identical?"

"They were."

"They all contained the same things?" Cam questioned.

"They did."

"Perhaps you could open it for us?" Vala suggested, sharing Cam's reluctance.

"Of course." The man said pressing part of the surface of the box causing the top to open. Half expecting to be dazzled by bright light Cam and Vala stepped back.

"How many times do I have to tell you Indiana Jones is not real?" Daniel asked as he approached the ark.

"You're just jealous you can't pull off the hat." Vala shot back.

"No harm in being careful." Cam pointed out as he peered into the ark from a distance.

Instead of a contents that appeared to threaten Armageddon what the trio saw was a small glowing object.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"It is knowledge."

"Of what?"

"How to repeat the feat of the nine." The man said after some consideration.

"Which was?" Daniel asked, causing the guide to inevitably say.

"Irrelevant."

"How did the people who took these know they should be returned?" Cam asked.

"A message was sent."

"But how?"

"How?" The man asked as if unable to grasp the question.

"Yes, the arks were a long way from this planet, so what method was used to send the message?" Daniel clarified.

"The arks are part of the planet." The guide said, assuming the statement was self-explanatory.

"Ok, but what type of message was sent?" Daniel asked. "I mean did the arks start to glow, or did they make a noise. The crypt talked about those who brought the arks back seeing the symbol and loosing their minds."

"You wish to know what the message was?" The man guessed.

"That would help." Daniel replied.

"That is simple. The message was that the ark must be returned." The guide replied as Cameron rolled his neck in frustration.

"I could distract Daniel whilst you interrogate the guide." Vala offered.

"Don't think anything could distract Daniel right now." Cam commented.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Vala said smirking.

"Not sure it would help any, our guide is pretty adamant on not telling us anything."

"Only because Daniel is asking the wrong questions." Vala pointed out. Nodding in agreement Cam called.

"Jackson. My turn to ask questions."

"But-" Daniel started to protest.

"My turn now, if you're a good archaeologist you can have another go later."

Daniel opened his mouth to argue but recognised Cameron was in no mood for a debate and reluctantly took a step back.

"Okay, twenty of these arks were taken?" Cam asked.

"Yes."

"But when they were removed it caused problems to the planet?"

"Yes."

"Did those who took the arks know it would cause problems?"

"No, it was an unforeseen accident."

"But the people who took the arks were told by a message that the ark transmitted to them?" Cam asked.

"Yes."

"And was it only the person who took the ark that could receive the message?"

"No. Whoever held the ark received the message."

"Do you mean physically held?" Vala jumped in. "Did they have to touch the box to receive the message?"

"Yes."

"So there's an ark on Earth." Cam concluded. Once again the stranger answered.

"Yes."

"And you know that how?" Vala asked.

"The same way you do. We saw the image of the symbol in your minds. You saw the symbol on your planet, drawn by someone who had never left your planet." The guide explained causing Cam to involuntary shudder at the thought of strangers knowing everything in his head.

"Is there a way to detect the presence of the ark in a building? I mean does it emit any energy?" Daniel asked unable to sit silent any longer.

"I do not understand." The man said.

"For us to locate the one on our planet we will need some way of detecting its presence." Daniel said. "Someway for us to know it is there."

"The planet will know."

"The planet will be a bit far away to be much use." Cam pointed out.

"You can link with the planet and the planet can guide you."

"No offence, but that ain't happening." Cam said.

"Perhaps we could run some tests on the ark?" Daniel suggested.

"Tests?"

"Maybe run some scans? If we took it-"

"The ark will not leave the planet." The guide said sternly.

"Will you permit us to bring some more of our people here?" Daniel asked. "To run some tests. The ark will not be damaged." The guide looked at Daniel and eventually said.

"That is permitted. But only four of your people may be here at any time."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

"Colonel, welcome back." Woolsey greeted as he walked down the steps in the control room, John by his side. "Any luck?"

"Yes." Daniel immediately answered. "We have spoken to one of the planet's inhabitants who will allow us to run some tests on one of the arks so that we can locate the one on Earth."

"So not such an uninhabited planet then?" John guessed as Woolsey asked.

"Why is it only Dr Jackson who looks happy?"

"Well it wasn't all plain sailing and were are one or two complications." Cam explained.

"Which probably wouldn't have existed if you hadn't threatened to destroy the temple." Daniel pointed out.

"Why would you threaten to destroy the temple?" Woolsey asked.

"They were ignoring us. I thought it'd get their attention." Cam replied.

"I bet my diplomacy skills don't seem so bad now." John whispered to Woolsey who stood feeling confused.

"Which it did." Vala commented, unaware of John's comment.

"And caused us to get imprisoned, interrogated and blackmailed." Daniel listed, not hiding his disdain of Cam's approach.

"Blackmailed?" Woolsey asked, feeling an ulcer growing.

"It's a long story." Cam said. "And we'll need McKay and Zelenka present when we tell it."

"Get your post mission checks done and come to the briefing room." Woolsey ordered. "I'll have the others meet us there." Nodding the trio disappeared into the corridor.

"He took the news calmly." Vala commented.

"He doesn't know all of it." Cam pointed out.

"Perhaps next time you will think before threatening to blow something up." Daniel chastised. "They would have come round eventually, they clearly want the arks returned."

"Fine." Cameron conceded. "Next time I won't threaten to blow anything up until you have got bored. Happy?"

"Not really, but it's a start." Daniel replied as they entered the infirmary. As they did so Cam's eyes immediately started to scan for Jennifer.

"She's not here." Cole said approaching. "And don't play dumb with me Colonel, we both know you are looking for Dr Keller. Before you ask she is out on a mission."

"She wasn't scheduled for one." Cameron pointed out.

"A request from an ally came in this morning. She could be gone for a couple of days." Cole warned. "So did anything unusual happen on the mission?"

"Unusual would be an understatement." Cam replied, trying to hide his disappoint that Jennifer was off-world. "I'm guessing you'll want to run a whole assortment of tests."

-00-

"So how exactly do you intend to get us out of this situation?" Woolsey asked a couple of hours later, once Cameron's team had finished briefing him and Atlantis's premier team.

"They have agreed that a team can go back and run tests on the ark." Cam said. "So I propose Jackson, McKay, Zelenka and Sheppard go."

"What are we? You canaries?" McKay asked.

"We can only send four and we still need to find the ark on Earth." Cam said. "To do that we'll need someway to detect it. If anyone can do that it will be you and Zelenka. Seeing the planet is in your territory I assumed Sheppard would like to the lead the mission and see the situation for himself."

"And if we return the ark, what then?" Woolsey pressed as John nodded his agreement.

"Then they leave us alone."

"You sure?" John asked sceptically.

"I am." Cam smiled.

"No reason to doubt them?" Woolsey asked.

"Nope, just ask Daniel."

"I don't think they're hiding anything." Daniel replied.

"Okay then. Colonel Sheppard I'll schedule your team to leave at nine tomorrow." Woolsey said bring the meeting to an end.

"Woolsey, can I have a word?" Cam asked. The question causing everyone in the room to stop moving, forcing Cam to add. "In private."

"Of course." Woolsey replied sitting back down as the others, except Vala, reluctantly filed out.

"I think I should stay for this." Vala stated, earning a nod from Cam. When the doors finally shut Woolsey said.

"I assume this is to do with the pack of lies you've just told us."

"It is." Cam said, slightly surprised that Woolsey had seen through him. Sensing his thoughts Woolsey explained.

"To get anywhere with the IOA you need to be good at reading people."

"Why didn't you pull me up on it in the meeting?"

"I assumed you had your reasons. If you hadn't explained them to me by tomorrow morning I would have classified you as compromised and placed you in confinement."

"Fair enough." Cam replied.

"What I'm curious about though is why you are willing to tell me but not Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey continued.

"Because Sheppard is going to go to the planet and he may get put in that brain sucking device, which would tell them everything I'm about to say. You aren't going to go to the planet so it is safe to talk to you."

"I see. So I assume you don't trust the inhabitants."

"No. I'd say they're crooked as a barrel of fish hooks." Cam confirmed.

"Anything specific to back that up?"

"Apart from their general shiftiness and the fact they know everything about us?" Vala asked

"I'm just wondering if they want these arks too much. What if they were scattered for a reason?" Cam said, ignoring Vala.

"You think if we return them all they'll have a weapon?" Woolsey guessed.

"I'm not sure. But something doesn't sit right. The Ancients removed the planet from the database, which usually means an experiment gone wrong. According to the translation the arks were taken to repeat what happened, but after they left, the planet started to die. What if the arks are actually some sort of power source that are needed to power the experiment?"

"Do you think they were deliberately scattered by the Ancients to stop them being used?" Woolsey asked.

"It's a definite possibility. The other thing that bothers me is the fact they are called arks."

"Are you seriously suggesting there might be a link between these and the ark of the covenant?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm not saying we are looking for that ark, it doesn't fit the normal description. But it is not the first time something Ancient has worked it way into normal life." Cam pointed out. "And the biblical ark started life out in Egypt, close to a Stargate. It could all be a big coincidence, or there could be some sort link. This is more Jackson's area of expertise. He's much better at making wild speculation about Earth artifacts."

"Although, may I just say you are doing an excellent job filling in?" Vala interrupted, causing Cam to roll his eyes before saying.

"But right now I need Jackson not know we are having this conversation."

"So his trust in these beings was genuine?" Woolsey asked surprised.

"He's Ancient struck. But don't worry he'll get over it." Vala explained.

"Understood, I think. So what do you propose?"

"We find the ark on Earth, run a few tests on it at the SGC and work out exactly what it is."

"And then."

"No choice, we have to return it. But I'm guessing they need all of them and we'll be damn careful not to give them what they're after until we know for sure what they are and we trust them."

"What about Colonel Sheppard?"

"After he returns tomorrow we fill him in. But anyone who may ever go there has to be kept in the dark. To be on the safe side I'm classifying this as strictly need to know. Right now that is us three. We'll amend that as and when it becomes necessary."

"Agreed, but you better pray you are back in the Milky Way when Dr McKay discovers the truth." Woolsey said ruefully.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Wednesday.


	26. Chapter 26

"Cam?" Jennifer asked confused as she opened her eyes and saw the Colonel lying next to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"How did I get here? When did I get here?" She asked looking round the room realising she was in Cam's quarters.

"About three this morning I woke up to find you stumbling through the door before kicking off your shoes and climbing into bed."

"Sorry." Jennifer mumbled, looking embarrassed. "I don't remember much after coming back through the Stargate."

"You don't hear me complaining." Cam grinned. "Although, if in future you can pre warm your feet my legs would appreciate it." He added causing Jennifer to playfully slap his arm before suddenly sitting bolt upright and asking.

"What time is it?"

"Ten, but relax Cole radioed to say your shift is covered." Cam assured her, causing Jennifer to flop back down again, before asking.

"So how was your mission?"

"Well I was consumed by a planet, had my memories downloaded, got blackmailed into finding the arks and Daniel is ticked because I threatened to blow up the temple." He summarised. Jennifer looked at him, assuming he was teasing, but when his face remained serious she asked.

"You threatened to blow up the temple? Wait, what do you mean consumed by a planet?"

"It's a long story." Cam said before his face suddenly turned serious. "I need you to do some things for me."

"Okay."

"Firstly, if anyone asks what I said about the mission you have to tell them that summary I gave you. Secondly you have to promise never to go to that planet, but you can't tell anyone that I've asked you not to go." He explained. Seeing the confusion across Jennifer's face he went on. "I know this doesn't make sense, but I can't tell you anything else. I just need you to trust me and do as I say."

"Okay." Jennifer replied. "But promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am." He assured her before allowing his expression to soften as he asked.

"So how was your mission?"

"Long. It was a long walk to the village, several hours reassuring the villagers they weren't suffering from a plague, then a very long, steep, uphill walk back to the gate."

"I thought you were staying at the village overnight."

"We were going to, but the villagers warned us of a big storm that could have trapped us for days if we waited, so we came back."

"Good call." Cam smiled kissing her forehead.

"I thought you'd approve." She grinned before asking. "So you're not out on a mission today?"

"Nope. Today I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." Jennifer smiled as she wrapped her arms round Cam.

-00-

"Everything ok?" Woolsey asked that evening as John's makeshift team emerged through the gate.

"Yes, yes, fine." McKay replied in a dismissive tone. "But right now we need to look at these readings." With that he and Zelenka hurried out of the gateroom, Daniel following closely behind.

"Colonel could I see you in my office please?" Woolsey asked as John watched the trio go.

"Sure." John replied as he jogged up the steps towards the bureaucrat's office. The second he was inside, rather than waiting to hear what Woolsey wanted, he said.

"I think we have a problem." As the words left his mouth he heard Woolsey's office door shut behind him causing him to spin round and see Cam.

"What kind of problem?" Cam asked.

"With all due respect, Sir, have you completely lost your mind? There is no way we should be trusting them." John asked, earning a smile from Cam, confusing Sheppard further, who went on. "Herbie has to be the most shifty, untrustworthy character I have ever met, and I come form a family of lawyers and politicians." Quickly glancing at Woolsey he added. "No offence."

"Herbie?" Cam asked.

"The creepy caretaker."

"He's called Herbie?" Cam asked scrunching his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, I named him that when he wouldn't give us his name. Which is another point, if he is an ally why not tell us his name?

"Relax Sheppard. I don't trust them, but it was important you believed I did in case they put you in that memory extracting thing." Cam explained, before instructing. "Take a seat." As soon as Sheppard had sat down the Colonel went on. "I'm sorry I had to keep you in the dark, but I thought it was important you went there and saw the situation first hand. But I had to make sure that they believed we were going to follow their plan. If I told you what I really thought and they extracted your memories they could have turned the threats up a notch."

"I understand." John said reluctantly. "So what's the plan? I assume I won't be going back."

"Correct. Right now it is only the three of us and Vala who have been involved in this type of conversation. None of us will be going back." Cam said. "For now we keep sending teams through, who are convinced we trust these guys. The second anyone starts to have doubts they get pulled. Whilst the teams are there they need to search for anything that will help us."

"Without knowing they're doing it." John added.

"That's the tricky part." Cam conceded.

"Not so much." John said. "I'll just keep telling McKay not to scan the temple and to focus on the ark. He's already battling temptation to tear the temple to pieces and that will push him over the edge, but if he does have his mind read, or whatever they do, it'll look like he is driven by his own desire rather than anything sinister."

"Nice." Cam commented as Woolsey tried to not picture the scene once McKay had figured out he was being used by the Colonels.

"What about us?" John asked.

"Our top two priorities are to find the ark on Earth and change Atlantis's and Earth's defences to something that my mind hasn't divulged. The problem is we'll need McKay. On the bright side whilst they believe we can find, and are looking for, the ark I don't think we'll be in any danger, so we are not pressed for time."

"So we do nothing until McKay sees there's something else going on?" John asked.

"Pretty much. But in the mean time you have to keep everyone convinced that you trust the people on the planet and pick some one to be the escort who won't ask too many questions."

"So outside this room we trust them completely?" John asked.

"Well don't overdo it, but keep your voiced doubts to a minimum." Cam instructed. As Sheppard nodded his understanding Woolsey asked.

"So did you find anything useful today?"

"No. Well McKay has lots of leads, but I'm not holding my breath."

"I see. Well if anything does turn up please notify me immediately."

"Of course." John said standing.

"And Colonel make sure the entire team gets check out in the infirmary." Woolsey added as the two Colonels left the room.

"So what are you going to do until the Apollo gets here?" John asked Cam once they were outside the office.

"Don't know. I guess I'm at a bit of a loose end, it is probably best I distance myself from Daniel and co."

"Well I have a suggestion, if you're up for it." Sheppard said, capturing Cam's interest.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Cam stood opposite his opponent carefully observing his stance like the Sodan had taught him. He knew his opponent was not known for his patience so Cam decided to wait and observe, learning what he could before his opportunity to strike came. He watched as his opponent moved liked a caged animal. He observed the relentless stare his opponent gave him. He sensed when his opponent was about to strike. Despite this, the attack, when it came, took Cam by surprise, forcing Cam to quickly shift his weight and reposition himself. It wasn't the style or the speed of the attack that had taken Cam by surprise but the ferocity. Up until that moment he thought he had agreed to a training session, now he realised he was in a fight and his opponent was not pulling his punches.

Finally knowing this, when the next attack came Cam was better prepared, only this time the ease with which Cam fought off the attack only served to anger his opponent who, Cam quickly found out, had more gears in him.

Cam concentrated on fending off the onslaught, waiting for his moment to counter, remaining oblivious to the crowds that gathered and the money that was exchanging hands.

As the fight went on Cam attempted to strike, but every time he thought he spotted a weakness in his opponent's defences, which he attacked, his opponent fended off the move with ease. That was until he picked up on the fact his opponent was balancing his weight strangely. Formulating a way to exploit it Cam dummied twice before striking, this time making contact with his opponent. His satisfaction was short lived however when he realised he had just been snared. His opponent had deliberately left himself vulnerable to force Cam into the strike that in turn had left Cam wide open. Knowing the blow was inevitable Cam braced himself for the searing pain as his ribs took the blow. Grunting he fell to the floor but rolled away before the follow up strike made contact. Panting from effort and grimacing in pain Cam got to his feet and faced his opponent once more. An opponent who was now looking very pleased with himself.

"Had enough?" Ronon goaded.

"Like hell I have." Cam replied launching another attack.

The two men continued exchanging blows, but as time went by each man started to tire. As the weariness set in so did the mistakes. A dropped guard, a mistimed lunge or an incorrect setting, whatever the fault, it allowed the other to make contact. Each time one of the men took a blow there was a flurry of activity by the spectators who changed their bets.

"Um Sir?" Lorne said to Sheppard, growing concerned by the amount of damage being inflicted by each of the fighters.

"They're ok." John said, standing with his arms folded carefully observing.

"You sure?"

"They've both been in worse situations." John replied. "I thought you were behind this idea?"

"I was, I mean I am. I'm just getting worried with how banged up they're getting."

"The Colonel's a grown man, he can put an end to it anytime he wants." John pointed out before wincing as Ronon took a blow to the head.

"Not the Colonel I'm worried about." Lorne said causing John to take his eyes of the fight and look at the Major who explained. "It is me, well us, I'm worried about when the doc finds out."

"Your point is well made." John said as worry spread across his face. He, however, did not have to time to act on his concern as an alarm started to ring.

As the alarm sounded the fight stopped and John reached for his radio. Before he had a chance to speak though Woolsey's voice came over the public address system.

"This is Woolsey. We are evacuating the city. All personnel report immediately to the Gateroom."

For a moment stunned silence swept the gym until the natural instinct to survive took over and everyone hurried towards the exit.

"Sheppard." Cam said, clutching his ribs. "What the hell is going on?"

"No idea, no one's answering. Once we're at the Gateroom we should get a better idea." John said as he checked that the gym was evacuated. Noticing Cam was starting to break away from the main body of personnel John said. "She'll be ok. Get to the Gateroom. If she's not there, I'll personally go and find her." Giving in Cam followed Sheppard to the transporter.

When they finally reached the Gateroom they looked on in disbelief at the sight that greeted them. Woolsey stood standing next to Chuck and Amelia who held clipboards and stopwatches. As John and Cam walked over to Woolsey, the bureaucrat looked from Chuck to Amelia. When both technicians nodded he stopped the clock and announced.

"You can stop the alarm." When the din had ceased Woolsey looked at Amelia who hit a button and nodded.

"This is Woolsey. The evacuation drill is now complete. Please resume your previous activities. A full debriefing will be given by your section heads in the coming days." The bureaucrat announced over the PA system to the assembled personnel.

"What the hell is going on?" John demanded of Woolsey as a mass exodus started from the Gateroom.

"Didn't you hear me?" Richard asked. "We just had an evacuation drill, as recommended by the IOA."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I had intended on informing you, but I was told you were tied up in the gym." Richard said, his eyes giving away the fact he knew exactly what had happened. "I suggest you and Major Lorne personally escort Colonel Mitchell and Ronon to the infirmary. I am sure Dr Keller will be wanting to have stern words with all of you."

-00-

As the group walked to the infirmary John muttered.

"I can't believe he pulled a stunt like that."

"I don't know, he's meant to be a shrewd character." Cam said. "And you've got to hand it to him, it was a pretty clever way to break things up."

"What things?" John asked, his face a picture of innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me Sheppard." Cam ordered. "I know full well you were using the sparring session as a hazing."

"Hazing?" Ronon asked genuinely confused.

"Initiating me into your group."

"That's not what is was for." Ronon replied, causing John to roll his eyes at the Satedan for admitting guilt. "It was to warn you what would happen if you hurt the doc."

"I have no intentions of hurting her." Cam said resolutely.

"Let's just hope the feeling's mutual." Lorne said as they entered the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, her face revealing just how concerned she was by the injuries being sported by Cam and Ronon. "Woolsey said it was just a drill."

"It was." Ronon replied hopping up on a bed. "These are from sparring."

"Sparring?" Jennifer asked in disbelief looking from Ronon to Cam. As she noticed how awkwardly they sat, indicating damaged torsos to accompany the bleeding head wounds, she said. "They are not from sparring. One injury may have been from sparring, but the rest…you were fighting. What the hell got into you?" Looking to Ronon she demanded. "I thought you were better than this." She then rounded on Cam. "As for you, you should have put an end to it. You are meant to be a Colonel."

Happy to not get involved Lorne and Sheppard silently backed away. Unfortunately for them Jennifer's powers of observation, driven by anger, were better than their stealth skills.

"Not so fast." She said in a tone that reminded Lorne of one of the strictest teachers from his youth. Grimacing, although he wasn't sure if it was from the memory of the teacher or a sense of what was about to happen, Lorne came to a stop, whilst John took another step."

"That means you too Colonel." Jennifer said.

"Something wrong?" John asked, trying to look calm, collected and above all innocent.

"I'm not sure what you thought you were doing, but this has to be one of the most irresponsible stunts I have ever seen."

"Doc, it was just sparring that got a bit out of hand." John said, but Lorne could immediately tell it was the wrong response.

"This was not sparring out of hand, this was reckless. And let me guess, there was betting going on as well? Didn't you learn your lesson after the Teal'c incident?" As Sheppard took the flak Lorne felt himself relax slightly only for Jennifer to turn on him.

"And Major I always thought you were the responsible one. I'm very disappointed." With that she widened her focus and said.

"Is it any wonder the new recruits are always getting into trouble if the people who should be their mentors set bad examples like this? Maybe if any of you were capable of displaying any level of maturity the infirmary would not be over run every time we get a new batch of personnel."

"Jennifer." Cam said, the only man brave or, as Ronon thought, stupid enough to speak.

"Save it." Jennifer replied. "I'll send Cole over to assess your injuries. Right now I don't want to see any of you." With that she stormed back to her office.

"Just to clarify." Cam said after a few moments stunned silence. "Was your plan to get Ronon to intimidate me into never hurting Jennifer or was it to get Jennifer so angry I would learn first hand what would happen if I ever upset her?"

"Works well either way." John shrugged before looking at Lorne and asking. "Remind me why we feel the need to be over protective of the doc?"

"Because she's so nice and mild mannered." Lorne said.

"Perhaps you could remind her of that before any of us need medical treatment." John suggested.

"Some of us already do." Cam complained.

"Yeah, bad luck." John said unsympathetically as Cole marched over.

-00-

Having finally been released from the infirmary Cam immediately tried to seek out Jennifer and make amends. First he tried her quarters then, more in hope than expectation, his room. Both times coming up empty handed. Guessing that Jennifer still needed time to cool off he decided to wait her out.

When after an hour the door chimed he assumed it was Jennifer and immediately hurried to the door, only to find not such a welcome visitor on the other side.

"Why are you here?" Vala demanded as he opened his door.

"Where should I be?" Cam asked.

"Making things right with Jennifer." Vala suggested. Fighting back the urge to ask Vala how she knew Jennifer was upset he explained.

"I couldn't find her and guessed she needed time to calm down."

"You mean you're hiding." Vala stated.

"No, I mean I'm giving her space."

"Wrong call. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be standing on her favourite balcony."

"How do you know where she is?"

"Because I've been talking to her for the last hour, which is what you should have been doing." She explained before ordering. "Well don't just stand there, go find her."

"You've talked to her? Is she ok?" Cam asked.

"Just go and talk to her." Vala said tugging Cam from his room, making Cam miss the days when his teams were made up of rank respecting people.

-00-

When he finally reached the balcony he saw Jennifer staring out over the ocean, completely lost in thought. He stared for awhile, hoping she would turn. When she didn't he took matters into his own hands.

"Hey." He called, making sure he held back a few metres, so not to cramp her.

"Hey." Jennifer replied, her voice free from the anger it had shown earlier in the day. However, it also lacked its normal upbeat rhythm.

"You mind if I join you?" Cameron asked, wondering why he was feeling so unsure of himself. When Jennifer moved to the side creating room for him he walked over and said.

"I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know and I didn't mean to fly off the handle." Jennifer replied.

"So you're not mad at me?" Cam asked relieved.

"Oh, I'm mad." Jennifer said, killing the Colonel's fleeting relief. "What you did was stupid. What if one of you had got really hurt?"

"We'd have stopped before then." Cam said.

"Really? Because if that was true you should have stopped at the first sign of blood. You should have walked away. Do you really want to spend your last few days here being stitched up in the infirmary?"

"Well there is a gorgeous doctor who works there, who normally has a good bedside manner." Cam said, hoping an injection of humour would help. The comment did cause Jennifer to turn and face Cam allowing him to see her weary eyes, which revealed inner turmoil.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just tired."

"Don't give me that."

"I am tired." Jennifer reiterated.

"I'm not denying that, but there is something else wrong." He said, staring into her eyes. Silently he held her gaze until finally she said.

"It's just suddenly hit me that you're leaving in eight days."

"Come here." Cam said softly wrapping his arms round Jennifer, trying not to wince when she pressed into his injured ribs.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"It'll be ok." Cam assured her. "Besides we still have eight days before I leave and I promise you they're going to be special."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey Sheppard." Cam said as he knocked on John's office door the following day.

"Sir." John replied. "Come in, excuse the mess." He said as Lorne shifted a pile of papers from a spare chair so the Colonel could sit.

"You know you are shattering an illusion. The way Landry tells it I didn't think you ever did paper work." Cam commented as he sat down.

"Normally I don't, but it needs doing. Besides the worse it can do to me is a paper cut." John explained, causing Cam to look at him strangely before the Colonel caught on to Sheppard's motives.

"Ahh, you're trying to avoid the infirmary."

"Yes." John conceded. "But based on the smug look on your face I'm assuming you're out of the doghouse."

"Pretty much."

"How did you manage that? I have never seen her that mad." Lorne said.

"Yeah you could give us tips." John added.

"No I couldn't." Cam said. "If either of you used my method I'd have to kill you."

"Fair enough." John shrugged, happy to move the conversation on. "So it sounds like Jackson, Zelenka and McKay are still enchanted by Herbie."

"So I hear. But they don't seem any closer to finding away to find the box." Cam commented.

"McKay will get there eventually." John said. Cam sensed that Sheppard wanted to say more, but Lorne's presence deterred him. Eventually John went on. "But I take it that's not what this is about."

"You're right."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Firstly, I want to talk about yesterday." Cam said.

"Yesterday?" John asked, this time not making any effort to look innocent.

"Yeah. As much fun as it was getting the crap beaten out of me by Ronon I want to remain in Jennifer's good books, so it can't happen again. I get that you want to look out for her, but I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yes you are." Lorne said, causing both his superior officers to turn and face him. "In seven days time you're leaving. That is going to hurt her."

"I know." Cam replied. "We both went into this with our eyes open. But I'm doing everything I can to make the next week special, which brings me to the real reason I'm here."

"Which is?" John prompted.

"I want to borrow a Jumper."

"Borrow?" Lorne asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, borrow. In the temporary sense rather than the Vala definition."

"Can I ask why?" John asked.

"I thought I might as well get in some practice whilst I was here."

"Uh huh." John said doubtfully. "And does that include practicing taking passengers."

"It might." Cam confessed.

"A female passenger?" John probed.

"Can I take a Jumper?" Cam asked ignoring John's previous question.

"You sure you feel confident flying one?" John asked seriously.

"It's a brick with stabilisers." Cam pointed out.

"Fair enough. When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow morning, say five am."

"Five?" Lorne asked.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No." The Major said, trying to work out what exactly Cam had planned.

"I'll clear it with the control room." John said.

"Thanks. But if you could do it in such a way that certain people don't find out, that'd be appreciated." Cam said.

"As long as you put in a good word for us with the doc."

"I would, but I want to remain in her good books." Cam grinned as he stood and walked to the door. Just before he left he added. "By the way, if anyone hits on Jennifer, tell Ronon not to hold back." With that he left. After a few moments Lorne looked at John and said.

"Um, Sir. Is there something I should know about the planet and McKay's mission?"

"Like what?" John asked.

"I don't know, but I got the impression you would have talked more if I hadn't have been here."

"Just because the doc is really after you, don't give into paranoia." John said, but when he saw Lorne was still looking at him suspiciously he added. "If you want the truth Mitchell hates sitting on the side lines, but after the whole threatening to blow the temple up stunt, Woolsey won't let him go back." This time Lorne appeared to buy the story.

-00-

Having arranged things with Sheppard, Cam started to work his way down the rest of his list. He had just left Teyla's quarters when Vala appeared before him.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Jump out at the right time, I mean how did you even know I would be coming down here."

"Skill and intelligence." Vala replied as she fell into step along side Cam. "So, how'd it go? Did you apologise? Did she forgive you?"

"What have I said about this being none of your business?" Cam asked.

"Then I pointed out it was my business as you are in my team. Besides if it weren't for me you'd probably still be hiding in your room. Of course if you want me to go see Jennifer I will." Vala said as she came to a stop and turned round.

"Fine. Leave Jennifer alone and I'll tell you." Cam said reluctantly, causing Vala to turn round and stare at him expectantly. "I'm forgiven, as long as I don't get into any fights in the near future."

"Interesting." Vala said.

"Why?" Cam questioned, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"Well I assumed you attracted girls because of your looks."

"You saying I'm handsome?" Cam asked smugly.

"No, I'm saying your looks are greater than your intelligence." Vala explained. "But today with all those bruises you look awful, so the fact Jennifer forgave you means she must see something in you other than your looks."

"Remind why I agreed to have you on the team." Cam said scowling.

"Because I bring balance, intelligence and fun." Vala shrugged. "So what are we doing?"

"We?" Cam asked.

"Yes we. We are a team and we have already lost Teal'c to some dull Jaffa ceremony and Daniel to some twisted Ancient. The two of us who remain need to stick together."

"Can we stick together later?" Cam asked.

"Later you'll be with Jennifer." Vala pointed out. "Come on, I'm bored. There's nothing to do here and Woolsey won't let me off-world."

"He won't?" Cam asked, unaware that Vala had even requested to go on a mission.

"No, apparently he doesn't trust me not to start a war and will only let me go if accompanied by you, but you're so infatuated with Jennifer that's not likely to happen."

"If I let you come off-world with me, will you give me some peace?" Cam asked, instantly regretting making the offer.

"You're going off-world? When? Where?" Vala pressed.

"In a couple of days." Cam said. "Teyla is showing me round. You can come if you promise to behave and anything that happens has to be kept a secret."

"Sounds delightfully mysterious." Vala grinned.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow._


	30. Chapter 30

When the alarm went a little before five Jennifer groaned and rolled over, flapping her arm as she attempted to hit the source of the noise. When she finally managed to hit the snooze button she rolled back over wanting to snuggle into Cam, only to find he wasn't there. She used her arm to pat the spot he normally occupied, but when her arm confirmed her suspicions she opened her eyes and called.

"Cam?"

"Rise and shine." He said cheerily from the far side of the room.

"Not time yet. Come back to bed." Jennifer said as she wrapped herself up under the covers. "Don't feel like jogging this morning."

"That's good as I have something else planned." Cam said as he walked over and waved a mug of coffee near Jennifer's nose.

"That's not fair." She protested as the smell of coffee tingled her addicted taste buds.

"If you weren't so hooked on the stuff I couldn't use it against you." Cam chuckled.

"The point of a snooze button is to get another five minutes in bed. After that you should bring me coffee." Jennifer protested waking up.

"Why waste time?" Cam responded.

"Why are you so awake?" Jennifer countered sitting up and reaching for the brown nectar. "And what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise. But first you need to get up and dressed. Unless you want me to carry you through the city in your current state." Cam answered as his eyes roamed Jennifer's body, lingering when they came across some exposed flesh.

"Or we could stay right here." Jennifer said seductively, as she leaned forward and kissed Cam.

"As tempting as that is," Cam said as he took the coffee mug from Jennifer. "No." When Jennifer made no attempt to move he whipped the sheets off her and added. "Up."

"Fine, I'm getting up." Jennifer conceded as she slowly got out of bed, tugging the sheet back round her as she did so. Smiling Cam stood and returned the mug to the small kitchen. When he turned back to face Jennifer he found the sight taking his breath away. Catching him staring Jennifer suddenly felt self-conscious as she realised she stood naked before him and asked.

"What?"

"It's just that you're truly beautiful." Cam said as the heat spread across Jennifer's face. Turning from him she concentrated on getting dressed only to find Cam suddenly standing next to her and gently turning her head to force her to look at him. "I mean it, you're beautiful." He said as he tenderly kissed her, before pulling away and saying. "I'll let you get dressed."

"You sure?" Jennifer asked, thinking that returning to bed with Cam was a better option.

"I am." Cam said, although he sounded uncertain. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

-00-

When they finally made it to the Jumper Bay Jennifer looked at Cam hesitantly.

"Relax, we're not going off-world and I'll have you back by nine for your shift. But we need to get going." Cam said tugging her into the Jumper.

"What's in there?" Jennifer asked pointing to a bag lying in the back of the Jumper.

"A surprise, for later." Cam replied guiding Jennifer to the cockpit.

"So where are we going?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that." Cam replied starting up the Jumper, before radioing the control tower.

The second they were out of the hanger bay and exposed to the outside conditions Jennifer commented.

"It's dark."

"It's five in the morning." Cam pointed out.

"I know, but I've got so used to jogging inside at this time under artificial lights I guess I forgot how dark it really is. Or how pretty it is with the moon reflecting in the water." Her comment causing Cam to turn and smile at her. As she continued to gaze out of the cockpit Cam said.

"It'll take about twenty minutes to get there if you want to rest your eyes."

"Twenty minutes at this speed?" Jennifer asked. "How far are we going? Where are we going?"

"You know the concept of a surprise is that you don't know?" Cam pointed out, earning a mock glare from Jennifer who went back to staring at the moonlight shimmering off the ocean's surface.

When they finally reached their destination and Cam had landed the Jumper he needlessly said.

"Ok, we're here."

"Where's here?" Jennifer asked.

"It is a small island." Cam explained as he moved to the back of the Jumper and picked up the bag. "You ready?" He asked opening the rear door to the Jumper, whilst holding out his other hand to Jennifer. As soon as he felt her hand in his he guided her out of the Jumper and walked in the direction of a roaring noise. Within a couple of minutes Jennifer found herself walking out onto sand, facing the sea as it washed up and down the edge of the island. Coming to a stop she looked out into the silvery moonlit expanse, inhaling the salty air and listening to the therapeutic sound of the sea. Eventually she said.

"I didn't even know islands like this existed on the planet."

"See that's a benefit of reading all the mission reports." Cam smiled before asking. "Shall we?" Nodding Jennifer let Cam tug her closer to the sea and then along the shoreline. As the first wisps of light broke through the darkness Cam and Jennifer walked hand in hand along the beach. Whilst Jennifer took in the surroundings, Cam just looked at Jennifer until he eventually said.

"It's not much further."

"What's not much further?" Jennifer asked.

"Our destination."

"We're going somewhere specific?" Jennifer questioned, half assuming that Cam had just brought her here to stroll along the beach.

"We are." Cam responded before asking. "See that rock up ahead?" The question causing Jennifer to peer into the darkened distance, trying to make out the shadowy object.

"I do."

"That's where we're heading." He explained, although Jennifer didn't feel any more enlightened.

"Here we are." Cam finally announced at a spot that to Jennifer looked no different from any other part of the shoreline. However, she kept her thoughts to herself as Cam started to unpack the bag. First he took out a rug, which he lay out on the sand. He then gestured for Jennifer to sit on it, which she did, whilst Cam started to lay out pastries, fruit and a thermos.

"So I was thinking sharing breakfast over an Atlantis sunrise would be a good start to the day." Cam explained. "Admittedly sunset would have been warmer, but your shifts don't allow that." He added as he sat down next to her offering her one of the pastries.

"When did you have time to do all of this?"

"Yesterday whilst you were on duty." Cam smiled.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." Jennifer replied as they tucked into their moonlit breakfast. When Jennifer had finished Cam quickly swept away the debris and moved so he sat behind Jennifer and commented. "Now if I have got this right, the real surprise should start any moment."

"You mean this isn't the surprise?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep, look out to the sea." Cam instructed just as the sun emerged over the horizon. As it did so it illuminated some eroded rock structures just off the island, causing a golden light to pass through crevices, creating a spectacular sunrise.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jennifer commented as she leaned against Cam's chest.

"Which is why I wanted to share it with you." Cam replied as he started to kiss Jennifer's neck.

As the sun grew higher in the sky and the magic of the light faded, Jennifer became more aware of Cam's hands, which were roaming her body as his lips continued their exploration of her neck. Turning to face him Jennifer looked into his eyes, which mirrored her hunger. She opened her mouth to speak but instead found her lips drawn to Cam's moments before he pulled her down to the ground. Each loosing themselves in the other, for a moment they forgot the problems that lay ahead.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days._


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you have anything?" Woolsey asked at the debriefing.

"Nothing concrete." Daniel confessed.

"You have spent ten days poking round, how have you managed to come up with nothing?" Cam asked.

"We haven't come up with nothing." McKay answered indignantly. "I have found plenty of interesting phenomena, include-"

"Rodney." John cut him off. "Have you found anything that will help us find the arks in the Milky Way?"

"Well not really, no. But the stuff we have fou-"

"Dr McKay, I am sure that the temple has opened up many new avenues of potential research." Woolsey interrupted. "But our first priority has to be finding the arks."

"There is always the option to link with the planet." Daniel pointed out.

"Daniel." Cam started. "Can I remind you that there was a whole passage dedicated to the fact people went crazy? Until we know for sure that linking wasn't a cause no one will be linked or joined with the planet."

"So what's the plan?" Ellis asked from across the table. "Are you still returning with me?"

"Yes. The one thing we have learned for sure is that there is one of the boxes on Earth." Cam replied. "Sheppard will take charge of operations here. Hopefully they can find a way of tracking down the ark easily. In the mean time we'll go back and see if we can find it by searching the traditional way. I'll also give Sam our findings, see if she can come up with any good ideas." His last comment earning a muttering from McKay. Ignoring the physicist Cam turned to Daniel and instructed.

"Make sure you have everything you need packed and ready to go."

"Colonel Ellis is everything ready with you?" Woolsey asked.

"We have beamed down all the supplies and will be ready to depart at nine tomorrow." Ellis confirmed.

"Excellent." Woolsey commented. "Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson, Vala, it has been our pleasure having you here. If I don't see you before you depart have a safe journey and good luck in finding the ark." He added before standing and leaving the briefing room.

"Was that relief that we were going or surprise we hadn't started a war?" Daniel asked.

John looked at Vala and said. "Probably both, but relief edges it."

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Vala asked.

"Probably because he knows you." Daniel quipped as everyone, except Cam started to leave the room. Noticing the Colonel staying John held back until everyone had left before asking.

"Problem?"

"No, I just wanted a quick chat."

"About the ark?" John guessed.

"No. I've read your report, you have everything under control." Cam replied causing John to guess again.

"The doc?"

"Yeah. I need you to make sure you-" Cam started only for John to cut him off.

"We already look out for and we will continue to do so. And Lorne has already got something planned to keep her occupied after you leave. She'll be fine."

"Thanks." Cam said.

-00-

As Jennifer's door opened the first thing that caught Cam's attention was the sadness in Jennifer's eyes.

"Hi." She greeted, trying to smile.

"Hey." Cam returned immediately wrapping his arms round her. "It'll be ok."

"I know." Jennifer replied tightly clinging to him. After a few minutes she pulled away and apologised.

"Sorry, it's just that…."

"I know." Cam assured her. "But we'll get through this."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you, which is why I want to do something special tonight."

"You've done something special everyday." Jennifer pointed out.

"Ok, something really special." Cam grinned. "But I also want you to be happy and if you'd prefer to stay here-"

"Whatever you have planned will be perfect."

"You sure?" He asked.

"I am."

"Good, let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her first from her room then through the city.

"So where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"Dinner."

"Mess hall was back that way." The doctor pointed out.

"I have made private plans for tonight." Cam grinned as they entered a transporter.

Soon after Cameron led her out onto the roof of one of the towers, where a candle-lit table sat. Pulling out a chair he nodded to Jennifer who sat down before Cam moved to the other side of the table.

"Getting hot food out here was a challenge too far I'm afraid." Cam confessed. "So it's more of a picnic by starlight rather than dinner by starlight."

"It's wonderful." Jennifer assured him, wondering why he seemed slightly nervous.

Smiling at Jennifer Cam uncovered some sandwiches before the duo started to talk light heartedly about everything and anything that was not the next day. When they had finished cam looked at Jennifer and said.

"So, I have something for you. It's nothing big, but it'd mean a lot if you accepted it." Seeing Jennifer's quizzical look he went on. "Teyla was teaching me about some of the customs of the Athosians and your trading partners. One of them, the Thalens, have an interesting tradition when it comes to relationships." Seeing Jennifer didn't know where he was going he continued. "When a man is interested in a woman he presents her with a," he paused and scrunched his face in concentration before shaking his head and placing a long thin box on the table, "damn, I can't remember the name. Anyway he presents her with one of these." Jennifer looked at the box and them at Cam, who nodded encouragingly at her. Slowly her hands reached out to the box and opened it to reveal a necklace.

"It's beautiful." Jennifer said transfixed on the jewellery.

"If the woman wants to be.." Cam again struggled to find the right words, this time he gave an embarrassed smile and said, "Teyla was so much better at explaining this." In response Jennifer slipped one of her hands onto Cam and smiled encouragingly at him. Taking a deep breath Cam started again.

"If the woman accepts the gift it means that she commits to being…no that's wrong."

"Cam." Jennifer said squeezing his hand. "What do you want this to be?"

"I want it to be a sign that I'm all in. I want you, more than anything. And if you feel the same I'd like you to wear it."

"What do you mean if? Of course I feel the same." Jennifer smiled.

"Good. And Jennifer," Cam replied. Jennifer could tell, even in the flickering candle light that he wanted to say something else, but the words didn't come. Eventually he said. "Thank you." Before standing and fastening the necklace on Jennifer, leaving the doctor to wonder what he was going to say.

When he had finally fastened the necklace he kissed the crown of Jennifer's head as his hands slipped down her shoulders. His hands continued to move down until they reached Jennifer's waist, which he held as he lifted her to her feet. Spinning her round he swept the chair out of the way as he leaned in and kissed her, whilst pushing her into the table. As Jennifer's hands started to roam his body he breathlessly broke the kiss and said.

"Your room. Too many single scientists here for me to think we are not being watched."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days._


	32. Chapter 32

As Cam lay awake watching Jennifer, not wanting to miss a single moment of their remaining time together, he smiled when he saw she was still wearing the necklace. As he watched he thought about their time together, how his feelings had deepened despite the briefness of their relationship. He was finally pulled from his thoughts by Jennifer saying.

"You should sleep."

"So should you." Cam replied, surprised that Jennifer was awake. "You have a shift tomorrow."

"Today technically." Jennifer pointed out as she absentmindedly ran her hand across Cam's chest. After a few minutes of silence Jennifer asked.

"So you can't sleep either?"

"No."

"Then let's do something." She suggested raising her head and propping it up with her hand. Mirroring the move Cam asked.

"Like what?"

"Go for a walk?"

"How about a Jumper ride followed by a walk?" Cam countered.

"How'd we get a Jumper?"

"Go to the hanger." Cam said.

"I mean don't we need clearance?"

"I think I can use my rank to our advantage." Cam smiled. "So you want to go?"

"Sure."

-00-

Having reached the Jumper Cam was left to make a decision about where to go. He thought about heading up into space and to sit surrounded by the stars. He considered skimming along the ocean's surface until their time ran out. In the end he decided to head back to the island where they had shared the sunrise. As he flew he wanted to say something comforting to Jennifer, to assure her they'd be ok, that the separation would not be that bad. But he didn't know how he could comfort her when deep down he felt the same as she did. So instead he flew to the island trying to keep the conversation light.

Having finally landed the two walked, silently, hand in hand, each happy to enjoy the other's company without the need for talking. Eventually Cam stopped and pulled Jennifer towards him, drawing comfort from holding her close. As Jennifer nestled her head against his chest he realised that was not radiating heat. Pulling away he rubbed her cheek then took the hand he had not been holding. Noticing both were cold he kissed her hand and said.

"I'm going to start a fire." With that he released Jennifer and jogged away from the sea, leaving Jennifer standing alone, looking out onto the darkened sea. When he finally returned he saw Jennifer sitting on the sand, her knees pulled up to her chest, apparently lost in thought. Moving in front of her he quickly used the wood he had managed to collect to start a fire, which bathed Jennifer in an orangey, flickering light. Content the fire would last he sat behind Jennifer, wrapping his arms round her as she leaned back into him. After a few minutes of silence he said.

"Jennifer."

"Hmm?' Jennifer replied, her tiredness obvious. There was then a long pause before Cam said.

"Nothing." With that the two went back to watching the flames invade the darkness, drawing strength from each other's presence and trying not to think about their impending separation.

-00-

When they finally arrived back at Atlantis Cam did not have long to collect his gear and get on board the Apollo before it departed. Heading straight to Cam's quarters they met the lonely sight of a sparse room, with two bags sat neatly in the corner. The sight brought reality back into focus and the two embraced, trying to draw comfort from their last minute physical contact.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you won't go to the planet." Cam asked. Jennifer instinctively knew which planet he was talking about and replied.

"I promise."

"Look after yourself and listen to Sheppard and Lorne." He added, wishing he could stay and look after her himself. This time his comment earned a semi snort from Jennifer. A noise that was cut off by Cam cupping her face and passionately kissing her. Finally pulling away Cam looked at Jennifer and unable to find the words he was looking for, he stepped back and picked up his bags. He was about to radio the Apollo when suddenly he dropped the bags again and instead wrapped his arms round Jennifer once more, again kissing her, trying to convey exactly how he felt. Pulling away he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"I love you."

By the time Jennifer had managed to process his words he had disappeared from the room and the planet.

-00-

A couple of minutes after Cameron had beamed out Jennifer found Lorne standing in the doorway.

"Hi." The Major greeted, giving Jennifer a sympathetic smile.

"Hey." Jennifer replied.

"You want to go grab a coffee?" He offered.

"Thanks but no."

"You misunderstood me." Lorne said. "That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order."

"Technically I don't think that currently you can order me round."

"That's where you're wrong." Lorne smiled. "You are joining me on a mission tomorrow and I need to ensure you're fully fit."

"Mission?" Jennifer asked.

"To look at a temple on 365."

"365?" Jennifer asked blankly.

"The one with lots of rolling meadows and streams." Lorne explained. When Jennifer continued to look blank he continued. "The one everyone wants to go to."

"Then why take me?"

"Because occupying your mind will make it easier, trust me."

"Occupying my mind by testing my off-world luck sounds as inviting as volunteering as Ronon's punch bag."

"Doc, it is a beautiful, peaceful planet. Nothing will go wrong." Lorne said, condemning the mission before they had even stepped through the stargate.

-00-

On board the Apollo Cam barely had time to think about what had just transpired when a small electronic noise sounded from his door. Despite being in no mood for company he moved to the source of the noise and hit a button causing the door to open, revealing his two comrades. Before he could say anything Vala thrust a beer in his hand and said.

"Daniel has something to say, I think it'll make you feel better."

Moving aside Cam let the duo into his quarters and sat on his bunk as Vala took the chair and Daniel stood. When the archaeologist didn't speak Vala instructed.

"Just like we rehearsed, you start with the words 'you were right'."

"That's not what I said." Daniel argued.

"Well it should have been." Vala countered.

"Would you guys like me to give you some privacy?" Cam offered.

"Of course not." Vala dismissed, ignoring the sarcasm, before looking at Daniel and saying.

"If you want me to give my version of events, keep quiet."

"Fine." Daniel said before looking at Cam and saying. "I think that you may have been right not to trust the caretaker."

"Something happen?" Cam asked sitting forward.

"No, well not exactly. It was more of a feeling than anything definite. I mean I understand why they wouldn't trust us, but I got the impression they were hiding something. Every time I mentioned the Ancients they grew defensive. And then there's the translation, something doesn't quite fit."

"What doesn't quite fit?"

"I don't know, it is that last wall it doesn't make sense."

"And this comes to you now?" Cam asked dubiously.

"Well no, not exactly. I mean some doubts have been lingering for a while, but I thought there was a chance we might have to interface with the library again and I didn't want the others to accidently let slip that I had doubts, in case it made the situation worse. But now we're leaving and I'm unlikely to go back…"

"Sit down Daniel." Cam instructed. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days._


	33. Chapter 33

"How're you doing?" Vala asked entering Cam's quarters on the Apollo.

"Fine." Cam dismissed. "You already for the beam down?"

"I am, and please don't wall yourself up. You have sat moping on this trip."

"I have not been moping." Cam said, not in the mood for this conversation.

"Yes you have." Vala argued, not willing to back down. "I get that it's hard on you, but sulking like a child is not going to help."

"Sulking like a child?" Cam asked, unimpressed by the description.

"Well how'd you describe it?" Vala challenged.

"Lost in thought." Cam replied after a moment's consideration, causing Vala to scoff. "Vala, I'm fine. Let's just get back down and find this box."

"So we can deliver it back to Pegasus in person. I like your plan."

"Yeah well, that's why I'm a Colonel." He quipped before asking. "Where's Daniel?"

"Going over the translations, again."

"I thought he'd made his mind up about what it meant last week?"

"He had, then he unmade it. A spot got him worked up." Vala explained.

"It was not a spot." Daniel commented from the doorway. "It was an accent and could have changed the interpretation."

"Do you think that you're looking for patterns that aren't there?" Cam asked.

"Maybe, but at least now we are back we can find the ark, which may give us a clue as to what this I really about."

"Let's hope so." Cam agreed. "So everyone ready?"

"You have no idea about how appealing the SGC is compared to the Apollo." Vala replied as Cam sent a request to be beamed down.

-00-

"Colonel welcome back." Landry said as Cam and his team beamed into the briefing room.

"Thank you Sir." Cam replied before noticing the other occupants in the room, causing him to frown in confusion. "How'd you get here?"

"We found a ZPM." John smiled, explaining his, McKay's and Ronon's presence.

"Having read your report, which Mr Woolsey sent through, the IOA became slightly twitchy and demanded that Sheppard and co gate through to help with the search." Landry took over the explanation.

"So you're not here for me?" Vala asked looking guilty.

"No. Should we be?" John asked.

"What'd you steal?" Cam asked wearily.

"Nothing." Vala replied trying to look innocent.

"Hand it over." Cam demanded.

"Well I don't have it on me do I? I mean I don't have it or anything."

"Vala, as soon as we are done here return whatever it is you stole to Sheppard." Cam ordered before looking at John and asking.

"Any luck?" Cam asked, hoping there was a good lead.

"Found it." McKay announced.

"You have?" Daniel jumped in.

"Rodney, what happened to a slow build up to that news?" John asked before looking at Cam's team and saying. "We found it two days ago. It turns out the box, or ark, releases a type of non-harmful radiation, but one that can be detected. Rodney rejigged the George Hammond's sensors and it didn't take long to find it."

"Didn't take long?" Rodney asked disgruntled. "I haven't slept in a week searching for the signature."

"Anyway, it is under lock and key on board the Hammond where tests are being run to figure out exactly what it is." John explained until Landry took over.

"The plan is to transfer it over to the Apollo for it's return trip to Pegasus. Dr McKay will continue his investigation on route."

"Well done." Cam said, although the news that he wouldn't be going back to Pegasus put a dampener on his enthusiasm. "So you know what it is yet?"

"No, but my money is on evil and sinister." John said.

"Why?"

"You were right, they put McKay into the brain sucking device."

"They did?" Cam asked, feeling like he had missed out on a lot during his two weeks on the Apollo and wondering why no one had communicated the news to him. "Why? What happened afterwards?"

"If you mean did I suffer any unwanted effects from being used as a pawn in your game-" Rodney started only for Ronon to cut in.

"He didn't."

"After the scan, they continued to allow us to poke around, whilst being as unhelpful as ever." John explained. "So hopefully they believe we are looking for the arks and intend on returning all of them. But the fact they probed McKay's mind implies they don't trust us or have something to hide, which leads me to think evil and sinister." John said, rounding off his explanation. "But as for actual proof, nothing yet."

"Are you close to getting proof?" Cam asked.

"There is only so much we can do without opening it." Rodney said.

"But the IOA do not want it opened on Earth." Landry added.

"So what exactly is the IOA's plan?" Cam asked.

"Make sure the Earth is safe." Landry said. "Which means shipping it back to Pegasus ASAP."

"And Atlantis be damned?" Cam guessed.

"That's the impression we get, but we try not to take it too personally." John shrugged.

"But the upshot is we can't open it whilst it's in the Milky Way." Landry said.

"Even out of the Milky Way may cause problems." Daniel said. "I mean we have to return this ark, but if we open it, it may get damaged or change, which will tell our potential allies,"

"Or enemies." Vala chipped in.

"Our contacts of undetermined intent that we are not being honest. Not to mention the fact that opening it may unleash something, which causes us to go mad."

"So you are suggesting just returning this one?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"He has a point." John said.

"No decision will be made until Dr McKay and Colonel Carter have completed their investigations." Landry said. "Although I am under the impression that the IOA agrees with Dr Jackson."

"Ooow, there will never be enough showers to wash away that feeling." Vala commented, forcing John to suppress a grin.

"On a more positive note." Landry went on, looking at Cam. "Now we know what we're looking for and how to find it, you and your team can find these other missing boxes in this Galaxy and we can figure out just what to do with them. Once the ark has been transferred to the Apollo you are to join the George Hammond's crew. You can you use that as a base of operations in finding the others." Landry said, before pausing and smiling. "But that is tomorrow's problem. I'm sure you're suffering from cabin fever from being cooped up on the Apollo, so I have arranged for you and Vala to have a week's leave, whilst Colonel Carter and Dr McKay complete their work. Dr Jackson, I assumed you wanted to be involved." Landry guessed before turning back to Cam and Vala adding. "As soon as Dr Lam has cleared you, you are free to go."

"There's no need Sir." Cam argued, wanting to loose himself in a mission.

"Nonsense. Don't make me make it an order." He warned.

"Yes Sir." Cam said, unable to muster any enthusiasm as the realisation he was not going back to Atlantis sunk in.

"Excellent. Well unless anyone has anything to add," Landry said before briefly pausing. When the silence was not interrupted he went on. "You're dismissed."

With that everyone except John and Landry stood and filed out of the room.

"Colonel if you could stay behind a moment?" Landry requested looking at Cam.

Nodding Cam sat back down as Daniel and Vala stopped.

"There's no need for you two to be here." Landry said in a tone that implied they should leave. "I'm sure Dr McKay will fill you in." He added cryptically. Confused they left the room.

"What's happened?" Cam asked, getting a sinking feeling. Mentally putting the pieces to together he asked. "Jennifer?"

"There was an accident." John replied.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up Saturday. _


	34. Chapter 34

"How bad? What happened?" Cam asked the second he heard Sheppard's news.

"The day after you left the doc accompanied Lorne's team on a mission. They were exploring a temple when the doc caught sight of a ZPM. Unfortunately, when she touched it she set off a trap, starting a collapse. She got pinned down by a beam, which caused some major damage to her leg including it getting sliced by a metal shard. Problem was that shard was laced with some sort of poison, which attacked her immune system." John explained. As he did so Cam desperately wanted to interrupt and ask how bad Jennifer was, but he found his mouth was too dry to ask anything.

"She had us pretty worried for a while, but the poison is out of her system now and Cole says she'll be fine. But it took its toll on her." John went on. "Combined with the leg injury she was in pretty bad shape. Anyway, now we have the ZPM, courtesy of the doc, Cole sent her back here to rest."

"She's back on Earth?" Cam asked after a moment of disbelief, barely believing his ears.

"She is." John confirmed. "Back with her dad."

"Once Carolyn has cleared you Colonel Carter is on standby to beam you to Chippewa Falls." Landry said. "Unless of course you want to go straight out on a mission?"

"No Sir." Cam said wondering how Landry knew about his involvement with Jennifer. As if reading his mind Landry smiled and said.

"It turns out your girlfriend is very talkative when pumped full of morphine."

"How talkative?" Cam asked.

"Don't worry." John said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Not nearly as talkative as the rumour mill suggests." The comment not putting Cam's mind at ease.

"Colonel I can see you would like to get out of here, so Sheppard why don't to escort him to the infirmary and answer any further questions he has." Landry suggested.

"Thank you Sir." Cam said, still trying to process anything.

They had made it all the way to the elevator before Cam finally pulled his thoughts together and asked the question that Sheppard was waiting for.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"After we pulled her out, apart from the leg she seemed ok. She was also insistent that no one told you. She didn't want you stuck on the Apollo worrying needlessly." John explained.

"What you described in there didn't sound needless." Cam pointed out.

"It took a couple of days for the poison to work its way through her system and another day for it to really hit her badly. By the time it did you were out of range. Then after she recovered enough to be transferred to Earth she again asked that you not be told."

"I thought she was too high on morphine to make requests." Cam said.

"She was lucid at times." John replied. With that two continued their walk to the infirmary in silence until Cam finally asked.

"How bad was she?" Having asked the question there was a long pause before John finally answered.

"Bad."

Cam waited for John to expand on the statement. When he didn't the Colonel opened his mouth to speak only for John to beat him to it, just as they walked into the infirmary.

"The important thing is she's ok."

"Colonel." Lam greeted. "Welcome back, I'll be right with you."

"In that case are we done?" John asked Cam.

"Yeah. And Sheppard, thanks for bringing her back safely." Cam answered before John retreated, to be replaced by Carolyn who was wearing an uncustomary smirk. A smirk that was removed by Cam asking.

"How's Jennifer really doing?"

"By the time she got here she was on the mend. The poison was the biggest danger, but she is fully over that. The only problem now is her leg, which will take a few weeks to be back at full strength. She's making good progress." Carolyn assured him, but when she saw the doubt in his eyes she added. "I wouldn't have released her if she wasn't."

Nodding Cam submitted to the exam, but by the time it was nearly over he noticed the smirk had worked its way back onto Carolyn's face.

"Something amusing you?" he asked.

"Just not used to hearing about your soft side."

"Soft side?" Cam asked confused.

"Watching sunrises, candlelit dinners under the stars, th-" Carolyn started to list.

"What else did the morphine let slip?" Cam asked.

"That wasn't the morphine." Carolyn said.

"It wasn't?"

"No, after she came of the morphine for some reason she still wanted to talk about you."

"She did?" Cam asked, starting to smile.

"Yes." Carolyn confirmed, but instead of going into more detail, her serious expression returned and she said. "Right you're good to go." As Cam hopped off the gurney she added.

"Mitchell, don't screw this up."

"I'm not planning to." He assured her as he left the infirmary and headed to the beam out area.

-00-

Getting from the SGC to the Keller residence seemed, to Cameron, to take an eternity. An eternity that gave him time to dwell on how close he had been to loosing her. From John's guarded statements he knew she had been bad, but would have to read the mission reports to know just how bad. Shaking his head his hand moved to the doorbell, before stopping as he realised it would be Jennifer's father who answered the door. He pulled his hand away, feeling uncertain. He liked Jennifer's father, but had no idea if Jennifer had told him about their relationship. If she had would he approve and if she hadn't how would he explain his presence? However, the need to see Jennifer seemed to grow exponentially and in the end he reached out and pressed the doorbell and waited for the elder Keller to open the door.

When it finally opened, it was Jennifer standing, breathless and heavily supported by a crutch, before him, not her father. Surprised to see her on her feet, for a moment he just stared at her, taking in her pale appearance, noticing her weariness. Not waiting for Jennifer to get over the reciprocal shock of seeing him he stepped towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Cam?" She finally managed to question.

"I know we said we'd have to think up excuses to get you back here, but never do that again." Cam said not releasing his grip on her.

"I missed you." She whispered before pulling away and slapping Cam's arm. Although, in her weakened state it was more of a waft than a slap.

"What was that for?" Cam asked concerned and surprised.

"Your habit of making important declarations and running off." She explained, but when she saw the worried look flash in Cam's eyes she wrapped her arms round him and said.

"I love you too." The words causing Cam's worry to turn to happiness as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow._


	35. Chapter 35

"Sheppard." Cam greeted as he walked into the small lab on the George Hammond. "McKay, Ronon." He added.

"Sir." John replied before Cam's presence caused him to ask. "Everything ok with the doc?"

"Yes, she's fine, well improving quickly." The Colonel said moments before a surprised voice behind him spoke.

"Cam? What are you doing here? Is Jennifer ok?"

"Hey Sam." Cam said turning round. "Hope you don't mind me coming up. I would have asked, but you weren't on board."

"You know you're always welcome." Sam replied as her eyes still burned with questions.

"Jennifer's fine." Cam assured her.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked bluntly.

"I haven't actually seen our ark yet and thought that Jennifer and her father might like some time together."

"Suck up." McKay muttered as John guessed.

"Oh, is he giving you a hard time? Because as punishment for getting the doc into trouble I could order Lorne over there and get him to field the questions for you."

"Greg's fine." Cam shrugged.

"Greg?" Sam asked.

"Jennifer's father."

"First name terms with the father, that's serious." John grinned.

"Perhaps we could talk about the ark." Cam said, not appreciating his personal life being scrutinised.

"Yes. About time." Rodney answered before pointing to the box, which was surrounded by a shield. "As you can see it identical to the one we saw on the planet. Except, it's heavier. Suggesting something is inside it."

"How do you know it's heavier?" Cam asked.

"We weighed it." Rodney said slowly, as if he was speaking to someone very stupid.

"You weighed the one on the planet?" Cam asked.

"Well yeah. Any fool is capable of that." McKay went on, unsure why Cam was having difficulty with the concept. "We have tried probing it with various wavelengths, but nothing is getting through. Meaning we have to open it."

"Rodney, we've discussed this." John said.

"I know. But for all we know there could be a ZPM in there and you're suggesting that we just hand it over."

"Losing a ZPM is better than losing Atlantis." John pointed out.

"If it is a weapon we are handing over we could still loose Atlantis."

"We could destroy it." Ronon commented.

"Yes well to do that we would probably have to send it into a star to be sure we really destroyed whatever's on the inside." Rodney said.

"So?"

"So, I think they'd be a bit suspicious if we turned up and said, 'sorry guys it fell out our ship and got incinerated by a star'." John explained.

"Have you decided who is going to return it yet?" Cam asked, trying to move the conversation on.

"Lorne and Teldy will be the escorts. Zelenka and …" John paused looking to Rodney for support.

"Key."

"Key? I thought he was called Day." John commented.

"No Key. It could be Kane." Rodney conceded.

"That's the one." John confirmed before looking back at Cam and saying. "Kane and Zelenka will be the science team."

"Zelenka still doesn't find them suspicious?" Sam asked.

"He has to put up with Rodney, Herbie probably seems really polite in comparison." John pointed out.

"If he didn't act like an idiot I wouldn't treat him like one." Rodney huffed.

"So if you act like you want to be stunned I can stun you?" Ronon asked, suddenly getting interested in the conversation.

"What? When do I ever act like I want to be stunned?"

"When you complain." Ronon explained, earning a glare from McKay.

"Lorne and Teldy still in the dark?" Cam questioned.

"Lorne hasn't been yet so has no reason to think anything is up. Teldy has been a couple of times, but follows orders to the letter."

"Nice when subordinates do that." Sam commented looking at John who tried to look innocent.

"Anyway, she won't question her orders. Even of she gets put in that machine she doesn't know anything." John went on.

"When do the IOA make their decision about if you get to open it?" Cam questioned.

"Tomorrow." Sam said. "Looks like it could go either way."

"You have to love that decisive quality to them." Cam commented before adding. "Well I'll leave you to your probing."

"You beaming back down?" Sam asked, when Cam nodded she added. "I'll walk you to the transporter lab."

"So how are you doing?" Sam asked when they were in the corridor.

"Me? Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, first you had to say goodbye to Jennifer, then you find out she's been injured and soon you'll have to say bye again."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Cam said biting back the sarcasm.

"I'm just saying it can't be easy on you."

"It's not." Cam confessed. "But it's worth it."

"I'm happy for you." Sam smiled, but as her face started to turn serious Cam said.

"Before you say anything, I'm not going to hurt her. I have already had Ronon, under the direction of Lorne and Sheppard, give me a physical warning, whilst Carolyn has given me a verbal one. Does everyone really have such a low opinion of me?"

"Actually I was just going to ask if you'd given any thought about what you're going to do next career wise?"

"Oh." Cam said looking sheepish. "Thought, yes. Made progress, no. But right now we need to find those arks. Once that is done, maybe something will come to me."

"I'm sure it will." Sam agreed as they entered the transporter room. As they waited for the technician to type in the coordinates Sam looked at Cam and commented.

"John was right, first name terms with Jennifer's father is serious."

"I know." Cam smiled moments before he disappeared.

-00-

"Hi." Cam said as he walked into the kitchen of the Keller residence where Jennifer was chopping carrots. "Should you be doing that?"

"I know I can't cook, but even I can managed chopping carrots." Jennifer replied.

"I meant should you be standing?" Cam pointed out. "You are meant to be resting your leg."

"You sound like my dad."

"Well he's a wise man."

"You're only saying that because he likes you." Jennifer pointed out as she chopped another carrot.

"Where is he?"

"Gone to the shops to get something for tonight." Jennifer said just before she felt Cam against her back, leaning round and taking the knife off her.

"So we're all alone?" Cam asked as he kissed her neck.

"Hmmm." Jennifer said as he threw her head back. In response Cam bent down and picked Jennifer up before carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. Once there he gently laid her down on the bed, kissing her as he did so. As Jennifer wrapped her arms round him, he pulled away and said.

"Rest." Seeing Jennifer was about to argue he reiterated. "You need to rest."

"I'm ok." Jennifer said.

"You're not _that_ ok. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better."

"Then at least lie next to me and hold me."

"That I can do." Cam grinned as he took Jennifer in his arms.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow._


	36. Chapter 36

"You have everything you need?" Cam asked, placing Jennifer's bag on the table in her quarters aboard the Apollo. When Jennifer silently nodded he sat next to her on her bunk and said. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Make sure you rest that leg and no touching things off-world."

"As soon as I get back to Atlantis, I'm not planning on going on any off-world adventures for a long time." Jennifer assured him. Seeing the sadness in her eyes Cam cupped her face and said.

"I hate this too. But as soon as I find that next ark, I'll deliver it to Atlantis personally. I promise you I'll be back there in no time." Jennifer did not reply with words, instead she kissed him. An action he happily reciprocated. Finally pulling away Jennifer rested her forehead against Cam's and saying.

"I love you." The three simple words still causing Cam to grin before saying.

"I love you too." With that Cam kissed her once more before standing. "I should go."

"Wait, before you do. We have a rule on Atlantis about knives." Jennifer started, the comment causing Cam to look at her like she lost her mind. "What?" She asked when she saw his expression.

"Just wasn't expecting that comment or you to talk about knives." Cam said.

"Well, it's an important rule. You always need to carry a knife for them to find and a hidden one to use after the search."

"Good rule." Cam commented. "You follow it?"

"I do."

"Really? And where do you hide your spare knife?" Cam asked.

"A girl's got to have some secrets." Jennifer smiled, before trying to get back to what she was trying to say. "Anyway, I know in the Milky Way you don't really do that, but seeing how much trouble you get into you should start. So I got this for you." She said as she limped to her bag and pulled out a small package. "Technically Ronon chose it, so it should be a good one." She added as Cam unveiled the knife.

"Thank you." Cam said sincerely.

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself." Jennifer pleaded.

"You know you are the one who's injured?"

"Well you're about to go out and look for trouble." Jennifer said, the worry evident in her eyes.

"I will be fine. And I promise you I will be in Pegasus soon and in one piece." Cam assured her as he kissed her again. Breaking for air Cam breathlessly repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jennifer said clinging to him.

Finally pulling away Cam kissed her forehead and said. "I have to go."

-00-

"What do you want?" Rodney asked when he realised Cam was in his lab.

"I wanted to chat to you."

"You did? Why?" McKay asked suspiciously. "Wait have you've come to warn me off Jennifer?"

"Why'd I do that?"

"Because you're worried that one day she'll wake up and realise what she missed out on." McKay explained causing Cam to look him up and down, his expression full of doubt. Sensing Rodney was waiting for a reply Cam said.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" McKay asked indignantly.

"Because you have a reputation." Cam started.

"For saving the Galaxy and you want to make sure I will use all my powers to protect Jennifer?" Rodney guessed.

"Man, I'm surprised you and your ego fit in this ship." Cam commented before going on. "I have every faith that you'll look out for Jennifer, I was referring to your other reputation." When Rodney looked confused he went on. "Your reputation for creating trouble." Before Rodney could protest Cam pinned him with a penetrating, serious look. "You see you are going to be trapped on this ship for two weeks with the ark. The ark that contains something and you really want to know what that something is. You are going to be overcome with a desire to look."

"The IOA have decreed that we can't look." Rodney said, clearly annoyed by the IOA decision.

"Like you care what the IOA say." Cam shot back. "Problem is if you open that ark you will not only be breaking the rules, risking getting thrown off the expedition, you'll be risking your life and more importantly Jennifer's life. And I just want you to be clear that if you do anything that places her in danger there will be no safe place to hide. Even if you die I will find a way to come after you and kick your ass in the afterlife. We clear?"

"Yes." McKay replied, looking worried.

Clasping a hand down on Rodney's shoulder Cam smiled and said.

"Good."

With that he turned and started to leave the lab, only to stop when Rodney said.

"Mitchell. Jennifer is still a friend and I'll look out for her."

"I know." Cam said and left the room.

-00-

As the Apollo sped towards the Pegasus Galaxy and what Jennifer had come to consider her home she sat on her bunk thinking of the ever-increasing distance between her and Cam. As she sat she played with the pendant of the necklace he gave her, praying he found the next ark and could return to Pegasus soon. Part of her knew she should get up and do something rather than sit there and wallow in her misery. However, it wasn't until someone arrived at her door that she forced her mind back to her present location.

"It's open." She called as the door slid open.

"Hey, can I come in?" Rodney asked from the doorway.

"Sure." Jennifer replied out of politeness, rather than the desire for company.

"How's the leg?"

"Getting there."

"Good. That's good." Rodney commented before looking awkwardly at the floor. Suddenly remembering the purpose of his visit he held out a fruit cup to Jennifer. "I thought you might like one."

"Thanks Rodney." Jennifer said, taking the cup and placing it on the side table.

"Not hungry?" He guessed.

"Not so much."

"Well you should eat. Sheppard and Ronon are sparring so it is probably only a matter of time before they need your help."

"Technically I'm still on sick leave." Jennifer pointed out.

"You really going to let Ronon terrorise the Apollo Voodoo specialist?" McKay asked.

"No." Jennifer conceded.

"Good." McKay said, his face brightening. "In that case could you look at my arm? It has been getting really bad tremors."

"You don't have to try and take my mind off Cam." Jennifer said.

"That's not what I'm doing." Rodney protested, although Jennifer could see straight through him. "See my arm is shaking, I can barely hold it out straight."

"Come sit down here." Jennifer instructed. "And take off your jacket."

As Rodney obediently did what he was told Jennifer gave a ghost of a smile and said.

"Thank you Rodney."

"If you want to thank me you can find a cure for restless leg syndrome."

-00-

"Everything ok?" Sam asked when Cam entered the operations room on-board the George Hammond.

"Yeah." Cam nodded before asking. "So what's the plan?"

"As soon as we get the go ahead from General Landry, we'll head back to the original sighting of the symbol and see if we can locate the next ark."

"With your scanning device that shouldn't take long." Vala said optimistically.

"It's not quite that simple. The radiation that the ark gives off is because of the type of rock it is made of. If the planet has rock of similar properties it will be impossible to find using this method." Sam explained.

"Well at least we'll have most of the old team back together again." Vala said, trying to keep the optimism alive.

"Actually, that's not an entirely accurate statement." Sam said, causing Cam, Vala and Daniel to all look at each other silently asking who wasn't coming. The answer was revealed seconds later when the door to the room opened once more and a familiar deep voice said.

"Colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, it is good to see you again."

"Teal'c." Cam grinned. "You're back?"

"I am."

"So the whole team is together again." Vala smiled.

"Indeed."

-**The End** _(for now - I have to disappear for 3-5 weeks, but I'll be back with a sequel after that)_-

* * *

**A/N: **A big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
